


The Black out that brought us togather

by Cmcgint1



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 56,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmcgint1/pseuds/Cmcgint1
Summary: Bella was taken out of her thoughts as the man poked her on the forehead and grabbed her keys. "stop over thinking things. I am not going to hurt you. But I am going to make sure you get home safely. There's a blackout and its about to storm. Now, get in the truck." His instructions practically came out as a growl and it was that Bella concluded that this man was not fully human
Relationships: Paul Lahote/Bella Swan
Comments: 50
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Good evening, Dear readers Welcome to the blackout: Paul X Bella story  
> Timeline: After new moon but before Eclipse. And In truth some parts from Eclipse and new moon won’t take place.  
> Summary: When Bella breaks down on the side of the road, who is the unlikely person to help her out. And will that one small act of kindness lead to something more?

The Stuttering of her engine and the black smoke rising into the night, had the brunette in a panic.

  
“Oh no, come on Bessie. Don’t fail me now. We only have a few more miles.” She pleaded.

  
There were a million reasons why her breaking down on the side of the road was a bad idea. But the one that was bugging her the most was the fact, that she was broken down during a blackout.

The whole town didn’t have electricity and it wasn’t supposed to come back on until tomorrow, She, had been shopping at the time, groceries for the house and to her irritation new clothes.

The past three months had not been good to her, she had lost a significant amount of weight.

Any food she managed to keep down, just came back up. Right now, she was on a restricted diet.

Broth and soups only. It was the only thing she wouldn’t throw up. Eventually she would eat normal food again but right now, she couldn’t even process the thought. Especially since her time in Volterra.

  
The very thought made her dry heave.  
All those bodies…all those people… all that blood.

With quick reflexes, Bella grabbed the rubber band on her wrist and pulled.

The snap against her skin had her coming back to reality.

It was a trick her father came up with to help curb her anxiety attacks. When Edward left, she literally felt like she couldn’t breathe. The very thought of him or them had her falling down the rabbit hole. She was grateful for her father; He had been so patient with her during her depression.

Thinking of him, Bela reached for her phone. She needed to call a tow truck, but she also needed to let him know that she was alright. He had called her earlier warning her about the power outages and to be careful and to call him as soon as she got home.

  
Bella couldn’t help the tears that brimmed her eyes as she took out her phone. She had been such a selfish daughter. Hurting her father repeatedly. Saying things that she knew shattered his heart. Leaving with Edward the first time, then that darn walk in the woods, putting him through hell with her depression and then the straw that broke the camels back was leaving him alone to grieve his best friend while she went to save the very man that left her. The aftermath of it all had not been pretty. She had been dragged, literally dragged from the dark depths of the Volturi’s lair and thrown on the next flight home.

She flinched as her bruised arm throbbed. The pressure of the vampire’s rough treatment still lingered. Alice and Edward had been ordered to stay behind and the rest of the Cullen’s had been called. That had been a whole month ago and there was no word from anyone. Not that she was complaining she was glad they weren’t around. It complicated many things.

  
With a sigh, Bella reached for phone and went to dial but as she did, her phone flashed red.

  
Battery dead.

  
“Oh, for the life of me…!”

  
This was simply great. Her phone was dead. Her truck was broken down, it was dark, and the milk was surely going to spoil.

  
It wasn’t wise to take off on foot but-

  
A harsh knock on her window made Bella scream and jump halfway out of her seat.

  
Standing at her window was a copper skin man, long black hair, and the brightest blue eyes she ever saw. Even in the dark, his eyes seemed to be glowing.

  
“You shouldn’t be out here.”  
………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
“Well, I agree but I’m kind of stuck…Who are you?” She asked as she held on to the mace her father had given her.

  
Looking around, Bella didn’t see a car. So there no way, this guy drove. Looking at him through her unrolled window, she realized she didn’t recognize him at all but something about him was familiar.

  
“Are you…Are you from the reservation?”

  
The man ignored her question and went straight to the front of her truck.

  
“pop the hood.”  
Not knowing what else to do, Bella popped the hood. Within, five minutes, he closed it and spoke.  
“Start it up now.”

  
She did so and to her amazement, the truck started.

  
“wow! It worked! Thank you so much…um what’s your name?”

  
“It doesn’t matter. Its not safe out here. You should get home.”

  
Bella shivered at the bass in his voice. What was up with this guy?

  
She was going to say something, but a flash of nausea and fatigue hit her …hard.

  
“oh no ...not again. Not now...” she mumbled. But of course, Bella’s body betrayed her, and she lurched forward. Not wanting to mess up her truck, she threw her door opened and puked.

  
To her surprise, she felt warm hands hold her hair back and gently caress her neck.

  
“How long have you been sick?”

  
“A while...” she murmured as she slowly stood up and leaned against her truck.

  
Normally, a regular girl would be freaking out about being on the side of the road with a stranger and in truth she was a little skeptical. But from the looks of it, his intentions didn’t seem harmful.

  
“hand me your keys. You’re not well enough to drive...”

  
Now that was where Bella drew the line. Being immersed in the supernatural world had her guarded. Just who was this random guy. He had long hair, copper skin and now that she really looked at him, he had to be at least 6’9 maybe even 7 ‘0! Could he be a shapeshifter?

  
No, he can’t be... I’ve met all the pack…even if none of them are speaking to me right now. But this guy, other than being tall and copper skin, he doesn’t display any of the normal signs the members of the pack. He has long hair and from the way his skin felt, it didn’t seem as hot as the others. And he’s fully clothed most of them run half naked. This doesn’t make sense…

  
Bella was taken out of her thoughts as the man poked her on the forehead and grabbed her keys.

  
“stop over thinking things. I am not going to hurt you. But I am going to make sure you get home safely. There’s a blackout and its about to storm. Now, get in the truck.”

  
His instructions practically came out as a growl and it was that Bella concluded that this man was a supernatural creature, and he was taking her home.


	2. Chapter 2

Just like her driver said, it started to storm, and, in a way, she was glad she wasn’t driving because she couldn’t possibly see in this weather.

“ **Do you have a cooler at home?”**

Bella jumped at the sound of his voice. The ride had been quiet, so for him to speak at random caught her off guard.

“ugh... no…. I was just going to put them in the fridge.”

**“Do you have a backup generator?”**

“no? Why?”

A sigh escaped the man’s lips as he gripped the steering wheel.

**“So, you’re telling me. That you were going to go home, to a dark house, with no electricity and expect your groceries not to spoil?”**

The tone in his voice wasn’t condescending or even rude. He stated every word as if he were asking a simple question.

However, his question did have Bella thinking. She was so concerned about **_getting_** home that she didn’t think about what was waiting for her at home. No Electricity, no cooler or deep freeze and no Charlie. And it wasn’t that she was afraid of being alone or that she couldn’t protect herself, but the man had a point.

“Oh crap…I didn’t even think about any of that…oh man, I’m sorry I- “

 **“Why are you apologizing? Nothing is your fault. You should never apologize for things you have no control over. We will figure it out. Do you have a fireplace?”** He asked as he completely dismissed her attempt to make up for her lack of thinking. Bella blinked and then blinked again. Normally, Edward would have scolded her for not thinking, Jacob would have made some joke to embarrass her but this guy, whoever he was just dismissed it as if it was a regular thing.

_But isn’t it? Your allowed to make mistakes Bella, your allowed to be human…_

Bella’s thoughts were interrupted when a growl filled the car.

“ **Don’t. Do. that.”**

“What?” she asked fear creeping up on her.

“ **well, one being scared. You don’t ever have to be afraid of me. And two, falling into that thick head of yours. Say what you want out loud. Don’t ever let anyone take your voice awa** y…”

Bella felt herself twitch. As they pulled up into her dark driveway, she jumped out her truck and wobbled over to the driver side door. Her anger, confusion but most of all her Pain bubbling to the surface.

“Who. Are you? and don’t you dare lie to me!”

Her stranger coolly leaned against her truck causing it to groan under his weight. His arms were crossed as his blue eyes practically glowed.

**“You already know who I am. So, why play this game? Just tell me everything that you’re thinking.”**

Bella swallowed. He wanted to hear her opinion.

“Why?” she asked harshly

He didn’t reply. He just stared at her as if he were waiting for something. This of course, made Bella see red.

“Why do you care?! I don’t even know who you are! You just appeared out of nowhere! And it’s not that I’m not grateful for the help because I am! But this doesn’t make sense! Men just don’t help random girls in the middle of the night! And the ones that do are predators straight out of criminal minds! And because something weird is always happening to me, I’m going to take a guess that your supernatural creature. You’re not a vampire obviously but I’m skeptical about the shapeshifter thing! The ones that I have met are hot. Really hot and you’re not but your tall just like them! And you’ve been growling, and they growl too! And since you didn’t have a car, it obvious you came from the woods! So, you must be a shapeshifter that I haven’t met before. There I said it.”

Bella jumped as his booming laugh filled the dark night.

**“For someone so tiny, you sure do have a temper. I think I will call you pepper. Many even Chili. Anyway, your hit the nail right on the head. I am a shapeshifter, a wolf to be exact. I’m sure you’ve met the pack already. In fact, it is how I recognized that truck of yours. -“**

“Wait- so you are apart of the pack?!Why haven’t I met you. I’ve met almost everyone.” She interrupted

“Key word _Almost_ pepper.”

Bella shivered as the down pour began and was going to say something, but he stopped her.

“ **We need to get inside. I’ll explain more as I get the fire going…”**

**……………………………………………………………………………………………**

Before she knew it, Bella in fresh pajamas and sitting in her father’s chair while her stranger got the fire going.

“Shouldn’t we get the groceries?” she asked breaking the silence.

“ **Its cold enough outside to where they wont spoil. Should be pretty much frozen by tomorrow morning. It is December after all.”**

“oh…”

It went back to silent. This gave Bella time to really look at her house guest. His hair was indeed raven black and something that stood out was his muscle mass. They were not as big as Sam’s, but they were noticeable. The very thought of her big brother / father figure had Bella cringe. She knew she had hurt him _and_ Emily. The imprinted couple had taken her in with welcome arms. The night Edward left had been the best and worst day of her life. If He hadn’t left, she didn’t know if she would have ever met them.

_Flash back:_

_“Edward?” she called out_

_But there was no response. **He was gone**. However, something was out there, and it was coming closer. _

_“Edward?” she managed to call from the cold dirty ground._

_“Well, well, well what do we have here? A little abandoned pet?”_

_Bella stopped her shivering as she heard the voice. She **knew** that voice._

_“V-V-Victoria….” She shivered_

_“Its almost too easy. Such a pity. Such a beautiful prey. Such a waste. They never cared about you; you know. You were just a pet… I’m going to enjoy this….”_

_And that was when the pain started, it had been too much for Bella, she eventually passed out from the pain._

_The next time she woke up, she was met with the yellow eyes of Sam Uley and behind him a teary-eyed Emily._

_“Bella swan, my name is Sam Uley. You have been attacked by a vampire and we need you not to move. Don’t worry you’re going to survive this…”_


	3. Chapter 3

**Reader warning: just in case you think Paul might be too cruel to Bella or even plain mean, this not how I want him to be perceived. Paul is there to give Bella a wakeup call about herself. Just fyi.**

Warm hands quickly had Bella back into her own living room. Looking up, her guest had his hands on each side of her head. His blue eyes looking at her in concern and yet a hint of anger.

“ **Speak**.” He simply said.

Bella didn’t know why but that simple word had her blubbering out Emotions she didn’t even know she had.

“...I..I hate myself sometimes. I have been a horrible friend and a horrible daughter. I have made so many mistakes and didn’t listen when warnings were given…and now, all the relationships that I mended, all the friends I made. I ruined it by chasing after who someone didn’t care enough about me. Its... it’s not like I still loved him or even wanted him back, but I couldn’t just let him kill himself...” she trailed off not knowing what to say after that.

Still holding her face, her yet to be named guest, looked her dead in the eye and spoke

“ **are you done throwing a pity party?”**

Bella practically fell over. That was not the answer she was expecting. However, he continued.

 **“you want to know what I think? And even if you don’t that’s ok, cause I’m going to tell you anyway. I think your just a selfish eighteen-year-old who made a lot of dumb decisions. And you really don’t think things through. How many times have you left your family and friends with just no explanations? You were trying to protect them? Yeah, right, you could have done better than just a letter and to be honest you don’t seem very loyal. Your just stuck in this bubble where it’s all about you right? And _yet,_ your completely unselfish. Leaving your mother so that she can have time with her new husband and yet not drag her teenage daughter around. Most teenagers wouldn’t do that. And don’t get me started on that pretty face of yours leading poor Black along. If you don’t want someone then just say it. I mean don’t get me wrong the kid can’t take no for an answer, but you have a say too. Long story short, put on your big girl panties and get over it. Yes, healing takes time, but you also must put in the effort. I believe you can…”** With that said, her house guest stood, grabbed the axe at the door and headed out into the storm.

Bella watched him go as she sat there gaping like a fish. At first, she felt blind rage and was going to voice it but as if he read her mind, her house guest returned, his arms full off chopped wood. How had he chopped that wood that fast?

“You-You can’t just-…You don’t …” Bella stopped for a minute before she sighed “Your right…” she admitted. No excuse or lame attempt in her mind could justify any kind of comeback. Normally she would have voiced her opinion and tried to convince this stranger that he didn’t know her from Adam, but it seemed as if he did.

“so ...what do I do now?”

Once again warm hands caressed her face and deep glowing blue eyes stared into her brown ones.

“ **you heal, pepper. You heal**.”

“you never did tell me your name, how or why you helped me out or even why I haven’t seen you with the rest of the pack.”

“My name… is Paul and I only join the pack when I’m needed. And I found you by accident, I was just on my patrol when I saw your truck.”

“But I’ve never seen you at the pack meetings?”

“ **well one, you have only ever been to two pack meetings and two you have only ever seen one side of the pack. Sam only allows you to see what he wants you to see Bella. I think he’s wrong for that because you need to see what you’re dealing with, but Mr. Alpha has a soft spot for you.”**

“So, what’s your place in the pack?”

Paul added more wood to the fire as he turned his back towards her. _Paul_ , it felt good to finally have a name to the face.

“ **it doesn’t matter. Now, you haven’t eaten since you threw up. Are you hungry?”**

“not really. I’m more tired than anything.”

“ **I’ll let you go for tonight but tomorrow you’re eating and that’s final.”**

Bella nodded as she gathered the covers on the couch and curled up.

Even as her eyes began to drift, she spoke.

“Do you think I’m a bad person?”

A snort sounded from the raven-haired male.

“Doesn’t matter what I think or anyone else for that matter. All that matters is that you can be proud of who you are. Now go to sleep pepper.”

“your confusing Paul.” She mumbled as her eyes began to close.

“I **know. I confuse everyone.”**


	4. Chapter 4

**_ A/N: Good Night my wonderful readers. I hope your enjoying the story so far. One of our readers had a couple questions that I would like to answer for them. _ **

_ Question 1: Why does Paul sometimes talk in bold black and sometimes in regular text? _

_ Answer 1: I have two reasons for why Paul talks in Bold black and why he sometimes does not. The main reason for bold black is for us as readers know just how powerful Paul is and to draw attention to just how deep his voice is. The time he doesn’t speak in bold text is when Paul is speaking normally. _ _  
Question 2: Why did he pause at giving his name? _

_ Answer 2: Paul Paused before giving his name because he didn’t know whether he should give Bella his name. We don’t know how long he’s going to be helping her out or if its just for one night. Right now, we don’t know why Paul is helping Bella and what his motivations are.  _ _  
' Example: My name is... Paul's. _

_ It was also mentioned that Bella just laid on the couch and fell asleep and wondered if she really heard Paul. Well, this chapter will explain that. Also, remember Bella is sick. We don’t know why or how but its effecting effort she puts into everything. And it’s a blackout, Paul volunteered to get the fire going. There’s nothing else she can do right now. _

_ Thank you all for your reviews es and follows. Your wonderful!!! _

**_ On with the story: _ **

The next morning, Bella found herself alone with the electricity back on and Her father at the stove. She wondered Paul had went and if he left a note. Despite her attitude yesterday, she was grateful that he took the time to help. Especially since He didn’t have to. She was going to do something nice for him.

“Dad!? Your home.” She groaned, her body feeling like it was hit by a truck.

“Morning kiddo. Yeah, I got home around three am. I’m glad you got the fire going. I’m sure it would have been freezing in here.” He gestured as he turned back to the stove.

Swallowing hard, the memories from last night hit her like a freight train.

_Selfish. **just a selfish eighteen-year-old who made a lot of dumb decisions.**_

Remembering, Paul’s words Bella acting completely on emotion as she embraced her father from behind. Burying her face in his back she poured out her heart.

“Dad…I... I am so... so sorry for putting you through hell. I have only lived with you for Two years and yet, I have managed to cause you so much unnecessary pain. I take you for granted and I am sorry. I abandoned you when you needed me most and I chose people who didn’t even care about me over those who did. I ...have disrespected and undermined you and I am wrong. I’m going to be a better daughter...”

At first, her father didn’t say anything, matter of fact he didn’t even move. But after a minute, her father turned and practically crushed her to his chest. It was so unlike him. So, unlike her. Neither good at showing their emotion.

It had to be fifteen minutes before her father finally let her go.

He didn’t say anything in response. Just turned around and went back to breakfast. After a silent breakfast, Bella got in her truck. She had someone she needed to visit.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Bella stopped when she finally found the spot. Harry’s favorite fishing spot or should she say, Uncle _Harry’s_ favorite fishing spot. Since she didn’t ask where he had been buried or even if she was allowed, she just settled for this. people didn’t know was just how close the Clearwater’s were to the swan family. Just like how the blacks were so ingrained in her life, so were the Clearwater’s. Billy Black, Harry clearwater, and Quill Ateara. Or “Big quill “as she used to call him before he died. Those men had been and still were her father’s best friends. They were practically like brothers. When she was a kid, Bella would spend all her summers on the reservation. Whether it was fishing with Uncle harry, wood carving with Uncle Billy or learning the ins and outs of a sailboat. Her childhood summers had been filled with finding rocks with Leah who was 3 years older her, but it did not change anything. Leah liked how quiet she was and that at the time that was enough for Bella. When she hung out with the blacks, Jacob was her only friend. Rachel and Rebecca didn’t care for her or anyone else for that matter. And on the when Billy or Harry were busy, she spent the summer nights, the atera’s helping Joy cook or weave a basket while young quill made faces at her.

How was it she became so distanced from the people that loved and obviously cared about her? When did her wonderful summers stop?

_Oh yeah, I remember mom and dad’s final fight. After that…they barely almost never talked. I remember dad sending post cards, letters and maybe a phone call every now and then but…that was it._

_Flashback:_

_Bella giggled as Aunt Sarah blew the bubbles out into the fresh summer air._

_“your o ting right man!” Jacob grumbled as he tried to blow his own bubble._

_Bella frowned at her companion. His speech pattern had changed after he lost a few teeth. She hoped they’d grow back soon._

_“yes I am. Aren’t I Bella?” Aunt Sarah asked._

_“uhm, I guess Aunt Sarah. I don’t even know what jake said.”_

_Her aunt flashed a set of pearly whites and laughed_

_“he said, I wasn’t doing it right I- “_

_The sound of screeching tires had Bella covering her ears and looking towards the sound. To her surprised and her dread, getting out of a red car was her mother. And she did not look happy. In her hand was an orange envelop_

_“mom?”_

_“get over now Isabella swan! where is your father!?” her mother screeched_

_“I-I- “_

_“Kids. Go inside while the adults talk.”_

_“No Sarah, I want Bella out here with me.”_

_“Renee please. Just five minutes and then we will see.”_

_Bella watched her mother face turn a dark purple._

_“Fine.”_

_“alright. Bella goes inside with Jacob and ask Uncle Billy for some cookies”_

_With that said, Bella followed her smaller friend into the house._

_“Uncle Billy. My moms outside and Aunt Sarah said for us to ask nicely for some cookies please.”_

_She watched as her uncle stopped his carving and gasped._

_“alright Bella. You and Jacob sit here, I’ll be right back.”_

_As he walked out the door, Bella felt her eyes well up with tears. Something was wrong. Her mother wasn’t supposed to be here. It wasn’t the end of the summer yet, matter of fact it was only the third week of June. Why was she here and why being she angry?_

_“its be right bells.” Jacob said as he grabbed her hand._

_Bella squeezed it. She could only hope._

_It had been a whole hour; Bella knew because she and jakes favorite Tv show was on. But her mind was outside. Wondering what was going with the adults. It wasn’t until she heard loud yelling that she finally got the courage to run to the window._

_What Bella saw would change her life forever as if divorce were not bad enough._

_There on his knees in front of her mother was her father and around them were her father’s closes of friend’s but It wasn’t the kneeling that bothered her it was what was being said._

_“You can’t take her from Renee, she’s all I have left... **please.**_ ”

_“you should have thought about that before you did what you did Charlie! I refuse to have my daughter being trapped in this worthless place. She needs to grow, and she needs to learn but she can’t do that spending her summers here. Don’t make this harder than what it needs to be. Just say goodbye so we can leave!”_

_Not caring about being yelled at Bella shot out of the house and ran to her father._

_“Daddy I don’t want to go! Don’t make me leave!!”_

_“Bella stops this! We need to go! Say goodbye to your father!”_

**End flashback**

Bella fell to her knees as the memory assaulted her. That was the day her mother had her father served because Renee felt that Bella being in la push was “unsafe...” and wanted full custody and with Charlie working full time and still taking care of her now dead grandparents didn’t even stand a chance. The courts wouldn’t give full custody to a man who let his daughter spend most of her free time with so called strangers.

“I’m sorry uncle harry. I’m sorry I wasn’t there...it seems I’ll be making a lot of apologies.”

 **“yeah, it seems that way...”** A deep voice growled

Bella gasped as she whipped around to see Sam Uley. Her Big brother. Her rescuer. Her friend. Well, he was...but she didn’t know any about that anymore.

“Sam. How did you know I was here?” she asked

Sam tapped his nose as his angry eyes looked at her.

Bella opened her mouth to speak but Sam shook his head.

“Ill talk and you listen.”

Bella nodded, bowing her head in submission. She had learned a long time ago to submit to an angry wolf. Especially the Alpha. **_Her Alpha._**

“Do you have ANY IDEA, what you put this pack through? What you Charlie through? What you put me through? Or even Emily?”

His voice broke at the mention of the love of his life.

“Bella why in the world would you have done something so stupid? So carless?! Did you not think about us? What about your own life!! None of us knew whether you would come back to us in a body bag or a leech! You left us! Your pack!! Your family! And all for what for your heart to be broken again! I mean ...if Charlie hadn’t called me, I wouldn’t know if you were dead or alive. And the fact that you didn’t call! Do you think that us, your family would be so shallow as if we didn’t care about you!! Now, grant you I was terribly upset! And I still am. I had to stay away as to not hurt you! My wolf wanted to rip you a new one!! Do you have no idea what you mean to us? To me? ANSWER ME!!”

Bella jumped at the shout and forced herself to her knees.

_Never look a wolf in the eye. Never look a wolf in the eyes she reminded herself._

Still on her knees, Bella felt a hot hand scruff her neck.

“...I love you. We love you. We are not them Bella. We wont just cast you out because you made a mistake, but you hurt us. All of us. And its going to take time…”

After a moment of silence Bella built up the courage to speak.

“...I am sorry Sam, but I couldn’t have let him die... a... I may not be in love with him anymore, but I couldn’t just act like something didn’t happen”

Sam put a finger under her chin and lifted her eyes to meet him. Bella gasped at just how sick he looked.

There were black circles under his eyes and his hair was in a disarray as if he’d been pulling it.

“And while on the surface I may understand…you still didn’t think. Swing by Emily’s tomorrow. She’s anxious to see you.”

With that said, Sam walked away from her and disappeared into the nearby forest.

**A/N: Just Fyi. This is not a Bella bashing Fic; this is my spin on what would have happened if Bella had been more connected to the pack and had left for Italy. I really wanted to see more of the consequences of her actions after new moon. We only see her grounded by Charlie that’s it. What about her friends and yeah, we see Jacob but what about the pack? That’s if she had been closer to them**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I had a reader make a good point about Bella not having friends and not being close to the pack. Also, her relationship with Charlie was strained because they didn’t know each other. In the books and movies, I agree. however, in My story Bella has a deep connection with the pack that has yet to be explained which is why Sam said she hurt the pack because all of them were close. Once the Cullen’s left, Bella did go into a depression but Because Sam found her, her depression was not the same as it was in the book or movies. The pack immediately took her in because Victoria hurt her. Also, in Bella’s flashback she grew up with Jacob, Seth, Leah and Quil. She also had good human friends who she abandoned because her relationship with the Cullen’s. And, in this story, she and Charlie were close once upon a time when she was little as you can see in chapter four. However, after Renee took her and stopped all communication between them things are strained. I am so sorry for the confusion; I should have given a full warning that my timeline is completely different from the original. Also, I promise I will explain Bella’s relationship with the wolves and why it’s important and regarding Bella being eighteen and making mistakes, I agree whole Heartedly She made a mistake, and this story centers, not only on she and Paul but also the consequences of her actions, her character growth and her healing. Oh! And no Paul and Bella did not imprint since they had never seen each other before! Remember Paul said they met by complete coincidence! And His role in the pack is a mystery which will be reveled soon!**

**Ok end of my author rant and on to the story! This chapter is from Emily’s Point of view and remember things and relationships are different in my universe!! You guys are awesome!!**

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**Emily POV:**

The sounds of nature had Emily breathing Calmly as she sat on the front porch. It was 3 am in the morning and she couldn’t sleep. She knew _why_ of course. The pack was agitated, worried and scared. As the alpha female she could _feel_ their emotions. When one packmate was suffering, they all suffered. It had to do with the pack dynamics and what not, but she really didn’t want to think about all the details. Being Alpha female was no walk in the park. She had many responsibilities not just for the pack but for the tribe. She was often seen around the reservation delivering food for the elderly, taking calls for the rec center and being the councils secretary. It was exhausting but she wouldn’t trade in the opportunity for anything. A small chuckle was let loose as she thought about the next coming hours. Sam decided that the pack needed a day off and a bonfire was the perfect way to do that.

Six pies, five extra-large pizza’s, twenty hot dogs, five gallons of juice, yeah, that should be enough to feed twelve wolves and four imprints. _What about Bella?_ her thoughts asked. _She can be a light eater did you have anything for her?_

The very thought of the brown eyed girl had Emily in tears. Remembering the first day she met the girl.

Flashback:

_ Emily held her breath as her mate brought the lifeless and bloodied girl int here house. _

_ “EMILY!! GET THE FIRST AID KIT! ITS AN EMERGENCY!” _

_ She instantly sprang into action as a few of their pack trampled through the house. Her mate barking out orders and growling at anyone who came near. _

_ Why is he acting like this? I have never seen him so protective. I have never seen the wolf so protective.  _

_ Emily returned with the supplies Sam needed, however she gasped at the state of the small girl now laid practically naked on her kitchen table. Starting from the girl’s neck and going all the way down to her right knee, were four long, deep, and bleeding scars. It almost looked like an animal attack but from the way the pack was growling it must have been a vampire and she looked even closer, there were bites all over the poor girl. _

_ “Emily, I need space to work...” _

_ Her eyes turned from the girl to see old quill putting different things on the table.  _

_ When did he get here? She thought. She quickly gathered her wits and stood out the way, watching as Old quill examined the girl’s body but what shook her was the look in her mate’s eyes. It was a look of love, concern, anger but most of all protection. _

_ “Bella swan, my name is Sam Uley. You have been attacked by a vampire and we need you not to move. Don’t worry you’re going to survive this…” _

_ “It-It hurts...” The girl named Bella groaned. The last name ringing recognition. Swan, As in chief of police Charlie swan. As in the Bella swan, the girl who ran with vampires. As in the girl who had been missing and last see with her vampire boyfriend walking into the woods. A whole search had taken place and the pack was asked to help. _

_ “I know and we are working on it, but we need you to hold still” _

_ “don’t leave me...” she moaned as her eyes began to close from the pain _

_ “never...” _

_ Emily took a step back, trying to understand. Why was her mate looking at this teenager with such love?!  _

_ Instead of trying to stress over it, she went into the kitchen quick to make a meal for the ages. _

_ It had been an hour of hushed conversations and low growls. The silence was broken when Quill walked into the kitchen. The look on his face was one she was not expecting, his normally sunny attitude gone. _

_ “is everything alright?” she asked _

_ A dark snort sounded from his mouth. _

_ “oh yeah, everything’s just peachy… seeing one of your childhood friends bitten and blooded by leeches is the best thing in the world.”  _

_ “Quill! Enough. Go take a walk...” Sam scolded as he walked into the kitchen.” And Quill, she’ll be ok.” _

_ With that said, Quill walked out into the dark night. _

_ “She’s not going to be ok, is she?” Emily whispered. _

_ “ **Physically** she will heal. She’s lost a lot of blood and those bites…they are deep. She’ll be scarred forever, but **mentally**. That’s a different story.” _

_ “So, a vampire bit her? Why wasn’t she changed?” _

_ Sam sighed as he leaned on the counter next to her. _

_ “we believe the redhead sucked it out and then bit her again. A way to torture her.” _

_ Emily felt tears well in her eyes.  _

_ “So, what happens next? And what do we tell chief swan? Isn’t the search still going on?” _

_ “Chief black is over there with him now. Old quill’s going to go down there and convince Charlie that Bella was attacked by an animal and since I found her, we believe our tribal medications would be better than forks hospital. And we wouldn’t charge him. He will probably come in to check on her in the morning.” _

_ “So, she’s staying here?”  _

_ “yes, is that an issue?”  _

_ “well, no, I just -with the pack going in and out and the two new wolves being added. We started off with three and now we have five. I just don’t anyone to be uncomfortable.” _

_ Sam turned to face, and asked “and what else is bothering you? I can feel it em.” _

_ Emily sighed. _

_ “The way you look at her Sam, and the way you were talking to her… its as if you ...as if you…imprinted and we all know that’s impossible. So, What’s the deal?” _

_ Sam ran his hands through his hair as he looked at her. _

_ “I’m sorry honey. I-I can’t tell you at least not yet. Not until we are sure. But I swear once I get all the details, I will tell you. However, Emily I just want you to know that Bella is NOT a threat to you or us honey.” _

_ Emily simply nodded as she turned back to the sink. _

_ That same night a horrible scream sounded through the log cabin. Immediately, the couple ran into the guest room, to see Bella swan screaming bloody murder and thrashing. _

_ Instantly, Sam tried to calm Bell and it worked but she was still terrified. Feeling a sense of empathy, Emily stroked Bella’s hair.  _

_ That night, the three of them shared a bed with Bella in between them. _

_ End of flashback _

From that day on, Emily and Bella had been joined at the hip and Leah too whenever she would come around. At the time, it had only been five wolves. Sam, Jared, Embry, Quil and Paul.

The latter wolf had Emily internally cringing. She couldn’t even think about Paul. Putting her thoughts back towards Bella, everything had been going steady for three months. The first month was the worst, Bella had been severely depressed and not eating much, and the nightmares were the worse. Bella would bounce between their cabin and Charlie’s home. It had been a relief for the police chief to have someone else to lean on when it came to her. Eventually after much work and much pack intervention, Bella started to get better. By the time November came they had ten wolves, four imprints and one Bella. And most of the wolves loved her. She said most because one wolf had never met Bella and the whole pack was determined to keep it that way. So, three months had gone on and then one night while, Bella, Jacob, Seth, and Leah had gone cliff diving and went back to chief swans to dry off. At the same time one of the Cullen’s had showed up and convinced Bella to go with them. Apparently, the ex-boyfriend thought she was dead and was going to kill himself if she didn’t go. The presence of a vampire and Bella leaving caused All three to phase. While they had known about the wolves and seen the wolves for themselves, none of them thought it was a possibility because the Cullen’s had left. The three newly phased wolves completely overtaken by their instincts, had chased after the scent but by taka aki, Sam had intervened feeling the shift in the air and called on the others. But it only got worse, Hearing about his children phasing especially Leah caused Harry clearwater to have a heart attack thus leading to his death. All of that had taken place a month ago. It had been a month before Sam decided to approach what he **now** knew was his sister imprint. It wasn’t like anything the pack or elders had seen. Sam’s wolf had chosen Bella. He saw how broken, and innocent she was. He had been angry, disappointed, understanding but most of all fearful. Fearful that there most precious pack member would come back a bloodsucker. So, he decided to wait while his anger and hurt simmered down. And it seems like yesterday was the day he was ready. Emily on the other hand couldn’t have cared less what Bella had done or why. She loved that girl too much to punish her for being in love. did she agree with the way Bella did it, no. But she did understand. Loving someone you were not supposed to was hard and she understood how hard it was to resist. Her hard journey with Sam had proved that. 

Two years ago, Sam was originally With Leah. They had been engaged and in love but then one day, Sam had disappeared, and Leah was leading the search. They had searched with no results. It wasn’t until Sam reappeared again, that things changed. He had been coming to explain himself to Leah and when Emily opened the door, one look was all it took.

That one look had created a connection that could never be broken. However, it was not one of love. It was just a need to be near but She and Sam not knowing what it was ignored it and pretended it didn’t exist. Sam loved Leah and Emily had a life of her own. She lived on the Makah reservation and was just about to open her own bakery. Once Sam was found and not hurt, Emily took her leave.

But just a month later, Leah called Emily crying about how Sam was distant and sneaking out every night and she didn’t know why. At the time, Leah hadn’t known about the wolves and neither had Emily. They were just made-up stories their grandparents and parents told to scare them but oh how wrong they were.

With Emily by her side Leah confronted Sam and that day changed her life as she knew it.

_Flashback:_

_ “are you cheating on me? Is that it?” Leah cried _

_ Sam’s eyes went wide as he looked to be trying to stay in control. _

_ “What? How could you ask me something like that lee lee? I would never do that to you?” _

_ “than what are you doing?” Emily inquired venomously.  _

_ Sam’s dark eyes looked at her and Emily thought she would faint. They held so much emotion and yet so much hate. _

_ “its none of your business. Why are you even here? This has nothing to do with you!” _

_ “I am here because my cousin’s fiancée is sneaking out at odd hours of the night and keeping secrets!!” she shot back her anger boiling.  _

_ By now, Emily had gone around Leah to face sam. _

_ He in turn stepped back, his lip curling and letting out an inhuman sound. _

_ “Get away from me!” _

_ Emily however too blindsided by her own emotions kept on. _

_ “no! you’re going to explain to Leah what’s going and why!! Don’t you see that whatever it is your doing is hurting her! You’re acting just like your Father!!!” _

_ And that was when Emily saw it. The man turned giant wolf and launching straight for her. She saw a giant paw come towards her and then she saw black. _

_ Weeks later, she awoke in the tribal clinic with Leah by her side and no sam. That night, both Leah and Emily had been told of the wolves and the legends however, they had also explained what an imprint was and why it was important, but Emily denied them. She didn’t want anything to do with Samuel Uley and she wanted nothing to do with the wolves. Once she was healed, she hugged her cousin goodbye and returned home. For a while life returned to normal at least as normal as life could be. People now saw her differently. They pitied her but Emily was stronger than that and didn’t have time for pity. She had her life to live. _

_ And things had gotten better for a while. She ignored the thought of Sam and kept going. However, Sam wasn’t hard to shake. He kept appearing trying to apologize and trying to explain but she wouldn’t hear of any of it. _

_ She would send him away, telling him to go back to Leah and would go but eventually Sam would come back again.  _

_ Emily managed to call Leah but to her surprise. Her cousin encouraged her to talk to sam. _

_ “I’m not going to pretend I’m happy Emily because I am not. It’s obvious you are his imprint or whatever and as much as it saddens me, I can’t imagine what either of you are going through. He turns into a wolf Emily! A giant wolf and he attacked you!! You have your whole life ahead of you and here he comes. Just hear him out and then kick him out. let him apologize and move on with your life…” _

_End of flashback_.

Emily closed her eyes as she remembered that day. Neither she nor Sam had wanted to hurt Leah, so she allowed him to explain himself and from that point on they stayed away from each other. But you could only deny fate for so long. Denying the imprint hurt but she could live through it at least that’s what she thought. On a rare thunderstorm, when her power had gone out, he had knocked on her door. 

It was a closed book from there. They agreed to be mutual friend and that shortly turned into love.

She knew that was what Bella thought about in that moment. Who do you choose? your friends? Or the man that broke your heart? What if he still loved you? What if he wanted to apologize? What if he was dead? She knew Bella left out of a moment of desperation, fear, and curiosity. She needed to know if the man she had given her heart to still loved her and if he did what then? Who would she choose? Her pack or her vampires. It was something she was going to ask the girl if everything went well.

With a yawn, Emily stretched and headed inside. A small smile on her face.

“Bella swan be prepared because I am never letting you out my sight.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**A/N: This is what happens after Sam left Bella and leading to the pack bonfire.**

**Recap:** _And while on the surface I may understand…you still didn’t think. Swing by Emily’s tomorrow. She’s anxious to see you.”_

_With that said, Sam walked away from her and disappeared into the nearby forest._

Bella let out a small chuckle as she drove away. While she had made mistakes, something told her that everything would be okay. It wouldn’t be great, but it would get better, Especially, if Emily were anxious to see her. She missed her friend and mother figure dearly. Bella needed to be patient and give everyone time. 

Bella felt as if a burden was off her back and suddenly a feeling, she hadn’t felt in a while consumed her.

Hunger. True hunger and not for the light broths and soup’s her doctor ordered her to eat. She wanted real food. How long had it been since ate? How long had it been since she cooked and not just to keep her father alive but just for the joy of it.

With her mind made up, Bella headed to the grocery store, she knew exactly what she wanted to make.

As she made her way unto the main road, she pressed on the break, because there on the side of the road, shirtless and under a motorcycle was … _Paul._

Bella swallowed hard. She still owed him an apology and a thank you. So, with her remaining bravery she pulled her truck over and got out.

“Paul?” she called as she approached.

The shirtless wolf slid from under his cycle and flashed a set of sharp pearly whites. His eyes covered with black ray bands and his hair in a low ponytail.

Bella couldn’t help but think.

_He’s hot even hotter than when I saw him last. Is that even possible?_

“well, if it isn’t chili hot pepper, what’s going on with you girl? Did you eat? You better be eating. I don’t like hanging out with skeletons.”

Bella was going to shoot back with some insult but decided against it. She was here to apologize.

“...I just, I just wanted to apologize for my attitude. I shouldn’t have been rude to you and I wanted to thank you for your kindness, I deeply appreciate it and... thanks for telling me the truth. I needed to hear it. And it’s in the middle of December, you should be wearing a coat.”

With that said, Bella toed the ground awkwardly and then walked away.

“You never answered my question.” He called after her.

“huh?”

“you never answered my question. I asked you if you had eaten?”

“oh…well, I ... I tried to choke down some bacon and eggs this morning, but I threw it up. Uh…I went to visit Uncle Harry’s favorite fishing spot and Let’s just say, I had another wake-up call. I was on my way to the grocery store. I’m sick of eating soup, I want real food.”

Bella couldn’t help but blush when he laughed and stood up from the ground. Her heart almost stopped when he walked towards her.

**“we like that fighting spirit in you girl. We like it a lot. You got some shine back in those beautiful eyes. Now, as repayment for us saving your sexy butt, you can cook us a meal and we will cover dessert. What do you say?”**

“wait back up, who is We?”

“ **stop asking questions and answer mine girl. Are you going to feed us?”**

Standing her ground, Bella shook her head.

“not until you tell me who _we_ are?”

Paul sighed as he bent down to pick up his wrench.

“We, as in the spirit animal in me. We are one, not separate. We have to be on the same page to reside in the same body.”

Bella’s eyebrows rose. She had never heard any of the pack refer to their wolves in that sense before. It was different.

“I like that. I think that’s smart and mature. I have yet to hear any of the pack embracing their wolves and yet here you stand. You all sacrifice so much and yet here you are embracing it. Most of the pack have this mindset that they can’t change anything about their lives and that the wolf is just a burden and I can understand there thinking. I don’t know, it just nice to see a different perspective.”

Paul picked up his bike with one hand as he put it in her truck. And after a minute he turned to her and said “Phasing, saved my life…I will forever be grateful for the blessing in disguise. Anyway, what are you feeling for dinner?”

“Well, I was thinking comfort food, so…I wanted to make a pot pie. I don’t know what flavor yet.”

“Pot pie huh, that sounds wonderful ...how about deer. **We like deer.”**

Bella raised an eyebrow.

“ok, but where would we get deer from?”

“I got some in the deep freeze, freshly hunted.”

“ok, we will get the ingredients from the grocery and …well, since we will be going to your house are, we eating there too or? -“

“...We can eat at mine. Its fine.”

With that said, the duo made there way to the nearest grocery store.

As they pulled in, Bella fidgeted with the sleeves of her coat and the collar. Making sure every inch of skin was covered. She couldn’t bear peoples stares.

**“Stop that.”**

Bella turned towards Paul whose sunglasses had slip down reveling yellow eyes instead of blue ones.

“You don’t ever have to be ashamed of who you are. Your scars don’t define you and you know this. Who cares if people stare at you, they are just in awe by your strength and beauty. Now, let’s go.”

Bella blushed at his compliments. He had complimented her more than once already. It made her feel weird. She had never complimented so much. She didn’t know how to feel about this.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bella sighed as she realized she had to ask for help. She had been standing in the aisle for fifteen minutes trying to reach the spice, but it was on the top shelf.

Looking again, it seemed no one was coming, and Paul was on a completely different aisle grabbing some special ingredients for a dessert that he refused to tell her about.

With a sigh, Bella put her foot on the bottom shelf and pulled upwards but of course with her luck, her foot slipped causing her to fall and at the same time someone was coming down the aisle.

Landing on her butt, Bella groaned, and a hand was offered to her.

“need some help?”

Bella took the hand.

“Thanks.” She said looking to see a guy with blonde hair and green eyes

“yeah, no problem. You’re not hurt, are you?”

‘’ no, I’m fine thanks.”

With that said, Bella was going to turn back to the spices, but the man still had her hand and it seemed he was staring.

“hey what happened to your hand it- “

“ ** _Babe. There you are. Did you get what you needed_**?” a deep voice practically purred as a strong tan arm wrapped around Bella’s waist. She knew it was Paul, just from his voice but what she didn’t expect was him to touch her. At least not like this...it was very…intimate and protective?

“uh yeah, I did. Just waiting for this guy to let go of my hand.”

The moment she said it the guy let go, took one look at she and Paul, and walked away.

“did you get the spice?” Paul asked his voice returning to normal.

“no, it’s really high and I can’t reach it.”

“I got it pepper.”

Paul reached up and grabbed it, but then to her surprise, went right back to his arm being wrapped around her waist.

“alright let’s go.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Bella carried the groceries as Paul pulled out his key. She was surprised to see a freshly painted two story houses. It was painted dark green while the trimming was white, and Bella couldn’t be more in love, but she was wrong because as Paul took the groceries and guided her through her heart rate excelled.

The reason why? Paul’s kitchen. It was huge, bigger than Emily’s and hers combine. But that now what caught her eyes. What caught her eye was the white marble counters and cabinets. The appliances were stainless steel, the floor was wood. And in the middle was an island with a pot rack hanging above it.

“oh. My. gosh! Paul…this kitchen… It is beautiful!!”

“yeah. I remodeled it years ago. Now, lets get this pot pie cooking. I’m going to go grab the deer.”

While Paul went to get the deer, Bella decided to look around. She wasn’t going to open any doors, but she wanted to at least see the living room. And man, alive it was even better then then the kitchen.

There were three giant leather couches, a fireplace connected to the wall, a giant tv hanging over the fireplace. The walls were wooden, that matched the floor and the floor in the kitchen and mahogany shelves leaned against the wall. They were filled with books galore and Bella felt like drooling, next to the fireplace was a staircase but she didn’t go towards. Behind her into of one small window was giant glass sliding doors that led to a huge backyard and to her amazement there was a greenhouse, reflecting in the afternoon sunlight. However, the one thing that caught Bella’s attention was the one picture win the whole entire room.

Studying it, she realized that it was a younger Paul and behind him was an elderly couple their eyes full of love. In this picture Paul looked to be about six years old. He looked happy.

 _So, what happed to make him so unhappy? I can see it in his eyes. The ...anger and the coldness_.

“I was five in that picture.”

She jumped at the sound of his voice. He hadn’t made a sound entering the living room.

“are these your grandparents?”

“yeah. I lived with them until I was eight. That was the end of my happy childhood. You ready to cook yet?”

“oh! Absolutely!” Bella cheered completely forgetting about the curiosity of Paul’s past.

A radio was turned on somewhere and the duo began making their separate meals. Bella began making the dough and as she did, the last memory of when she had last made this meal. That been the last time she was genuinely happy, the last time her parents had been happy.

_Flashback:_

_“Auntie joy! Why can’t we just make this pie like an apple pie?” Bella asked. Her aunt joy had put pigtails in her hair, but to her annoyance. She hated pigtails._

_“Because Bella Bee, this pie is going to be full of meat, not fruit. “_

_“A pie? made from meat!! Ewww!” Bella said sticking out her tongue._

_“well, you can’t make it until you try it. Now, come help me roll out this dough…”_

_“oh alright, but its better taste good!”_

_And It did. They had eaten out on the back porch as they watched big quill cut some fire._

_“Bella bee, what do you want to be when you get older?”_

_“Ahhh, I don’t know yet…maybe a librarian or an artist... maybe a teacher. “_

_“How about a fisherman like your favorite uncle!” bug quill said as he picked her up._

_“ahh! Big quill put me down!!”_

_“nope not until you admit that you want to be a fisherman!”_

_“But girls can’t be fisherman!”_

_Her uncle paused in taunts as he looked up at her. His eyes brewing with emotion._

_“And who told you that Bella bee?”_

_“mommy...”_

_“listen to me and listen to be well, you can be whatever you want kid, you hear me and don’t let anyone tell you different…_

_End flashback_

Without realizing it, tears were slowly trailing down her face. A warm flour covered hand lifted her bowed head to meet blue eyes.

“Why are you crying?”

“The last time I made this recipe, I was five years old and things were just so different. Relationships were different. I miss it.”

“it’s never too late to restore them.”

“you make it sound so easy?”

“it won’t be but once they see you trying its up to them whether they want to accept it.”

With that said, Paul poked her forehead with two fingers and went back to his work.

Bella smiled and wiped her eyes. She needed to finish this pie.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Bella practically moaned as the beignets melted in her mouth.

“oh my gosh Paul! How in the world did you get these to taste so good? And when did you learn to make it?”

For the first time that she had known him, Paul smiled a relaxing smile and said “My grandmother taught me how to make them. She used to live in France for a while. And what about you? Who taught you how to make the pot pie?”

“well, the deer meat was different to add but aunt joy, uh Mrs. Ateara showed me how when I was growing up.”

“mm.”

A silence fell upon them as Bella realized there was nothing more to say. Paul as far as she could tell was a quiet and yet brash person. It seemed he kept to himself. Looking for a clock, she saw that it was already 500pm, had she already hung out with Paul for six whole hours?

“well, I guess I should be going. I’m supposed to meeting Emily.”

Bella took quick notice at the way Paul flinched when she said Emily’s name.

“I see. Well, let me wrap up some beignets for you take with you.”

“Thank you Paul.”

The male waved off her gratitude, getting up. And as he did a sudden idea came to to mimd.

“Oh! And I have a question? Or a favor?”

Paul turned and raised a simple eyebrow.

“well, I don’t want to get stuck on the side of the road again anytime soon and I think everyone else would laugh at me, if ask them, so…would you be willing to show me how to take care of my Bessie?”

“Bessie?”

“My truck...”

Paul was silent as he put the remining dessert in a container. Not making any notion that eh would answer her request. In the meantime, Bella decided to pack up her own food, leaving a couple of slices for Paul.

As soon as she was packed up and headed for the door. A hand grabbed her wrist.

“ **We will help you fix your truck. But don’t use that as an excuse to visit me. You can come over anytime you want…even if we are not here. There is an extra key under the mat and Bella, Do Not Tell the Pack**.”

The only thing that crossed Bella’s mind in that moment was the sound of Paul saying her name.

_He called me Bella…_

_…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_

Bella’s mind was still at Paul’s as she came upon Emily’s door step, she didn’t even have to knock as the door swung open and a body hotter and taller then her own swept her off her feet .

“BELLAAA!!!”  
“Quill?!”

This was going to be a long night but with the way Quill was holding her, it may not be a bad one.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**A/n: One of my readers had some questions that I would gladly answer**.

  1. _I was confused about the guy that would not let go of her hand. Was he seeing the bite?_



_ Answer: yes, back in chapter 6 while Bella was grocery shopping the clumsy oaf fell on her butt and a stranger helped her up. As he did, he saw Bella’s scar and was going to ask but Paul sensing the guys curiosity interrupted. _

  1. _Is she going to find that Quil is her family, not Charlie?_



_ Answer: I won’t answer that question yet but...let’s just say there is something along that line going on. _

  1. _Did she get better being on the Res or because of Sam?_ _  
Look forward to more._



_ Answer: Well, this is a two-part answer. In the beginning we saw Bella puking and having a loss of appetite. We also see that she mentioned multiple doctor visits and that because she couldn’t keep anything thing down, her doctors ordered to eat soup and broth. As we can see, Bella improved when she is on the reservation and when she is with Sam, however her sickness is still around and the reason why, will be reveled in the upcoming chapters!! On with the story _

Recap: _As soon as she was packed up and headed for the door. A hand grabbed her wrist._

_“ **We will help you fix your truck. But don’t use that as an excuse to visit me. You can come over anytime you want…even if we are not here. There is an extra key under the mat and Bella, Do Not Tell the Pack**.”_

_The only thing that crossed Bella’s mind in that moment was the sound of Paul saying her name._

_He called me Bella…_

_…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_

_Bella’s mind was still at Paul’s as she came upon Emily’s doorstep, she didn’t even have to knock as the door swung open and a body hotter and taller than her own swept her off her feet._

_“BELLAAA!!!”  
“Quill?!”_

_This was going to be a long night but from the way Quill was holding her, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad one._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

“Quill, can’t -breathe...” Bella gasped

Quill loosened his grip but did not put her down.

“man, I missed sure have missed you Bella bee! Hey, the next time you go galivanting with vamps, call us, we’ll come save you. Now come on the bonfire is down on first beach.”

“wh- wait bonfire! No one told me about a bonfire!?”

“of course, they didn’t bell. You would have gotten all panicky; besides tonight’s the night we hear the tribal legends. You know a lot of the pups will be hearing them for the first time.”

“but I thought parents talked with their kids about the legends?” Bella questioned as he adjusted her in his arms.

“it’s one thing to hear it from your parents, it’s another to hear from the mouth of the chief.”

“oh, I see. Oh. _Oh_!! so, this is a bonfire -bonfire! Everyone’s going to be there? Like, the elders?” she squeaked

Quill laughed at her nervousness.

“chill out bell. Everyone is excited to hear the stories and excited to see you, we’ve missed your clumsy butt around here. Anyway, what’s that delicious meal you have in your hands?”

“oh, it’s just the leftovers from a potpie…it’s the one I used to make with your mom...”

Quill’s eyes alighted with something Bella couldn’t recognize. Sadness, shame, she didn’t know.

“You know she talks about you a lot. She’s going to be at the bonfire so I’m sure she’ll be excited to try it and me too. Mom stopped making it after Dad died.”

Bella’s eyes went wide.

“really?”

“...yeah.”

The two were quiet as Quill quickly walked them towards first beach. Bella could feel her anxiety rising as they got closer, she could hear loud laughter and what sounded like music. Not everyone was going to welcome her with open arms like Quill did.

“So, are you going to share whatever that sweet smelling dessert is?” he asked as he put her down. They were far enough so that no one could notice them, but it wouldn’t stay like that for now.

Bella looked up at her childhood friend and pack mate. Two things she knew, never look an angry wolf in the eye and never hold food against one either. Wolves were always hungry. However, Bella was in a playful mood and was eager to break the second rule.

“hmmm, I don’t know...” she said with a twinkle in her eye.

Quill caught on easily.

“you wouldn’t dare…”

Without hesitation, Bella shot off towards the sound of laughter.

“Bella! I’m going to get you!”

“yeah, right! Just try me you big oaf!” Bella yelled back but typical her, her feet tripped on nothing and just as her face was about to meet the sand, strong arms caught her and steadied her on her feet.

“Thanks. I- “Bella stopped as a pair of irritated eyes looked upon her.

_Jacob._

Gone was his long hair and blazing smile. In his place stood a twenty-five-year-old looking male. He was almost as tall as Paul but what shook Bella the most was the look in Jacob’s eyes. No longer did they hold the look of a careless sixteen-year-old but the look of a man who had lost to much, a man who given up and admitted defeat.

“jake, I- “

Instead of hearing her, Jacob let her go and walked away. His body trembling.

With a sigh Bella, looked up to see she had an audience. The whole pack was sitting down, some of them scattered, a few of them had their imprints in their laps. The only one not around was Paul. Quill on the other hand froze, feeling the tense atmosphere. Bella continued to look around and saw the faces of the elders, sue clearwater taking the place of harry. But the one face she hadn’t seen in forever stared her down with a look of concern, and yet pride?

Joy Ateara, smiled at her and subtle nodded her head, as if she already knew what Bella was thinking.

Swallowing hard. Bella lifted her head in boldness. She had a made a big mistake and she would embrace that. It was a lesson to be learned but what she would not do is guilt trip herself. Just like Paul said, she would do her part and it was up to the others if they wanted to accept it.

“…I... I am sorry. I left with your mortal enemy without explanation or reason. I didn’t think of the consequences of my actions or the aftermath of what I was leaving behind. I also didn’t think how it would affect those around me... I should have called Sam or anyone before I just left. My mind was blinded by someone who never cared about me in the first place…”

Bella’s eyes closed as images of Edward leaving her in the forest, plagued her mind. It quickly turned to Victoria biting and clawing her body and then the worst of it was the three pairs of Red eyes that had stared at her. Judging her worth, trying to determine if she was worth killing or letting go. Till this day, she had no idea why they let her go.

Immediately Bella grabbed onto the rubber band on her wrist and snapped it back...hard.

“I made a mistake. I thought the Cullen’s cared about me and they didn’t. They left me in the dust without so much as a goodbye, or a note or even a freaking phone call... and yet, yet they turned up out of nowhere asking me for a favor. And in that moment, I couldn’t let the one they cherished most die. That’s not who I am, I am not a cruel person. But the way, I did it was cruel to you guys and I am sorry. You all are my Family and I betrayed you just like they betrayed me, and I am sorry! I’m doing everything I can to fix my mistakes and if you don’t want me that’s ok, I’ll- “

Bella stopped. She couldn’t breathe!

The dull sting causing her hyperventilating to stop and when she opened her eyes, Emily was standing in front her, hands on her shoulders. Sam was behind her.

“Breath...Bella…” Emily encouraged.

Bella did as such and as she did Emily spoke.

“It’s ok. Its ok. Just breath. One breath at a time. Come on let’s get you something to drink.”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bella chugged the ginger ale down as Sam and Emily hovered over her. She found herself consistently leaning into Sam’s heat and yet wanting to put her head in Emily’s lap.

“is – is she going to be ok?”

Bella’s head shot up when she heard the voice, nearly hitting Sam’s stomach but she didn’t care.

Her eyes widened when she saw the only female other then Emily who could understand her.

Leah.

But it wasn’t Leah’s presence, that made tears well up in her eyes, it was how Leah looked.

Gone was the waist length black hair, that the latter had treasured. now, it was a short bob.

A short bob that could have been prevented.

Suddenly Bella felt an anger arise up in her like never before. Anger at herself but most of all Anger at the Cullen’s. Anger at her stupidity, and at their recklessness.

How could they have ben so stupid! They knew about the treaty!

In her red haze, Bella stood up and began the walk from first beach to Emily’s cabin. Ignoring the calls for her to come back, she marched on.

“Bella?! Where are you going!” Leah called after her.

“ill be back!” she shouted.

To her surprise, she didn’t trip not once to Emily’s and she didn’t jump when Jacob Appeared next to her.

“What are you doing?” he asked as she dug through the kitchen drawers.

“looking for- found it! Let’s go!”

“Wait Bella? What are you going to do with those?”

Bella ignored his question as they returned to the beach. With determination, she marched up to her Alpha and handed him what was in her hand.

**_“Cut it.”_ **

Sam Gapped at her.

“Bella- “

“Am I pack?” she asked

“What? Of course your pack why would you- “

“Then Cut it Sam.” she interrupted. “If I’m pack then the same Standards and obligations apply to me ask well. I am not Exempt. **_So. Cut. It._** Make it as shorts as Leah’s.”

Sam’s eyes softened as he looked at her.

“alright. Turn around.”

Bella’s eyes closed as the long waves of brown hair fell unto the sand.

When she opened her eyes, all was silent. One could only hear crashing waves.

“Well, then... think that settles it. Let us begin the legends.” Billy announced as he broke the silence.

To Bella’s surprise, Jacob and Leah sat down next to her. Neither of them saying anything but the from the way their shoulders brushed her own, she knew her friends would forgive her.

It was as the legends were going that Bella’s mind turned to Paul.

The whole pack was here except for him. So, did that mean he was on patrol? Sam would never leave the reservation unprotected.

But one question plagued Bella’s mind. Wolves were sensitive to smell. So why in the world, had no one smelled Paul on her? It had to be impossible …but...What if Paul had no scent?

The Question bothered her the whole time she was with the pack. Many of them embraced her and some gave head nods. But what filled her heart most that night, was the long and hard hug she received from joy altera

“I am so proud of you Bella bee. You and I are going to have to get together soon. We have much to discuss…”


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**A/N: another reader had a few questions I would like to answer:**

**Question 1: When will the pack find out that Paul and Bella are friends?**

**Answer: Well, I have a flair for the dramatic, so when everyone does find out it going to be intense! But anyway, the real reason no one has found out yet is because I want Paul and Bella’s friendship to really develop before the Pack intervenes.**

**Question 2: Why is Paul always away from the pack? What I mean is why is he not at the bonfires or pack meetings? Does Sam keep him away?**

**Answer: Remember, During Emily’s point of view she explained the pack like to keep Paul away from Bella and that they were determined to keep him away at al cost. Also remember Paul told Bella in the beginning that She had only ever been to two pack meetings. So, we can assume that he has been to other meetings just when Bella is not present. However, I won’t reveal the reasons why Paul is almost never with the pack., you will just have to keep reading** **😊** **!! On with the story.**

**Quil pov:**

“I am so proud of you Bella bee. You and I are going to have to get together soon. We have much to discuss…”

Quill smiled as his mom hugged Bella. It was something he hadn’t seen since they both were children. Just seeing his mom and Bella together made him happy. His smile however turned into a frown, as Jacob walked up to the whispering duo. Holding back a growl, Quill watched as Jacob led Bella farther down the beach, away from prying ears.

_That bastard. First, he talks all the crap he wants about Bella and now he wants to be her friend! It doesn’t make sense. I’m following them. Jacob’s nothing but a hypocrite._

His anger brought back the memory of when Jacob first started his hypocritical behavior.

**Flashback:**

**_Jacob in bold_ **

_ Quill underline. _

Quill was taking a nap when the howl rung out. On instinct, he jumped up and leaped out of his bedroom window.

Instead of landing on two legs, he landed on four.

What’s going on? He thought.

**Your late for your patrol!**

Quill rolled his eyes at the angry wolf waiting for him by the tree line.

Our patrol doesn’t start until 3:30 jake, last time I checked it was 3:25. I had a few minutes. You can’t just howl like that man, I thought it was an emergency.

 **Yeah well, if it had been one, you would have been late! Your always late!! Why can’t you be on time!** Jacob snarled unleashing a fury fueled growl.

Ok, Whatever stick is up your butt don’t take it out on me! You need to chill out jake and if you can’t handle being on patrol right now, we can find somebody else, but your anger is going to get both of us killed. 

Quill was not ready when his friend launched himself at him. Teeth barring and spittle flying everywhere.

**Don’t tell me what I can or can’t handle! If it hadn’t been for her! I wouldn’t be like this!!!**

Quill was quick to get away from Jacob’s teeth, but the latter chased him anyway.

Her? You mean Bella? Jacob what are you talking about! Bella has nothing to do with us phasing.

**She has everything to do with it! If she hadn’t gotten involved with those leeches, then I wouldn’t be this way!!! We warned her and she didn’t listen!**

Quill felt his own anger rise as Jacob continued.

**I mean, how could she? Screwing the leeches while she left me behind in the dust!! I hate her! I hate her!!I-**

That’s when Quill decided he had had enough.

You can be angry fine! But don’t you dare blame Bella on you phasing Jake! You knew about the wolves from the beginning. You hung out with the pack long before you phased! You knew it was a possibility. You’re the one who decided not to take it seriously! I swear if I hear you blame Bella again! I will rip your throat out!

With that said, Quill let go of Jacob and started his patrol.

**End flashback**

The very thought of that day had Quill trembling. With steady feet, he made strides to where Jacob and Bella were standing. He just about to get close enough to hear when a hand bigger than his own clamped down on his shoulder. He turned to see his Alpha looking down at him.

“let them alone Quill, they need to talk.”

“oh, come on Sam, you can’t tell me you’re not a bit nervous with him around her! Just a month ago, he said he hated her!”

“I know that Quill, but we have to at least give them the chance to talk.” Sam urged but Quill could see the doubt in his eyes.

“Fine but lets at least be noisy…”

To his surprise, His alpha rolled his eyes but agreed.

“don’t make a sound...” Sam ordered.

The two stood there in silence as they listened to Bella and Jacob’s conversation, willing to intervene if they needed too.

“ _So, what’s up jake?”_ they heard Bella asked nervousness filling her voice.

“ _what’s up? What’s up? You owe me an apology that’s what’s up? I mean are you crazy Bella! Going off with that pixie and then not returning for two weeks. Because of your little stunt I lost my life! My whole life Bella! And you owe me!”_

Quill couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Was Jacob really pulling this stunt?

“ _Woah, woah, Back the heck up! Are you, serious right now? Did you not just hear me make an apology to everyone? And Five seconds ago, you made it seemed like we were ok but all sudden we are not? And correct me if I’m wrong but you knew that you had the potential to phase whether the Cullen’s were around or not! So, you cannot blame me! What’s your problem!?”_

_“My problem!? My problem? My problem is you Bella! If you were going to go on a suicide mission you should have completed it!”_

In that moment Quill saw red but it was Sam who moved first.

“ **Don’t move!”** he alpha ordered.

So, Quill was stuck to watch as Sam intervened. He called for Jared and Embry and had them drag a trembling Jacob away from a red-faced Bella.

Sam then turned towards Bella, his hands cupping her face yellow eyes glowing.

**“Don’t you even think about it! Do you hear me! Jacob is an immature child who needs to grow up! But don’t you dare take his words to heart! You are not a martyr Bella; do you hear me?!”**

Bella nodded silently but Both He and Sam could see the wheels turning in her head.

“ **Quill, Take Bella home. The bonfire’s over anyway. I will be over to check on you in the Morning Bella**.” Sam instructed.

With the Alpha order lifted, Quill was quick to pick Bella off her feet and run her to her loud truck.

“I can walk Quill!” she grumbled.

“not right now, you can’t. Right now, your too shaken up to even think Clearly. I swear Bella, if your even considering what Jake said, I will tie you to my Bed, so you can’t get away. Jake is just angry right now. He never really thought he would phase. Even after seeing everyone else do it. He thought he was exempt and he’s not. None of this is your fault. You made your mistake and you apologized. End of story. It happened, its over, now we moved forward but Bella I swear if you think I’m leaving you alone tonight your wrong. I’m crashing on you couch. Besides, we can watch one of those zombie movies!”

Quil felt his wolf settle when Bella let out a laugh.

“yeah, quill we can watch zombie movies!”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Quill watched Bella from the corner of his eye.

_She’s seems fine and she’s laughing. I guess everything is ok. At least I hope but knowing Bella, she’s probably hiding her emotions._

_I’ll just have to give her some time, I guess._

The next morning, Quill woke up to the smell of Bacon and quiet conversation.

“...I think it’s just an act Sam. “

“What do you mean chief?”

“I mean, the animal attack was already bad enough but whatever happen when she left with the Cullen’s has Bella more spooked than before and the nightmares are back. I don’t think they stopped; I think she just got better at suppressing them. I swear… I tried to contact them when she came back but it was useless. She’s eating again...though. Regular food. It small in portions but its food. She lost a lot of weight. It going to take a while for her to gain it back.”

There was a pause before Charlie spoke again.

“what made her cut her hair?”

There was a clink and clank of a dish and Sam answered.

“She saw Leah. You know everyone who joins the tribal security team, must cut their hair. Its protocol. Anyway, she saw Leah and Empathize with her. I- well, speak of the devil and she shall appear.”

Quill listened as the front door opened and a snort sounded.

“Whatever Sam. Good morning, Charlie. Sorry to barge in. I came to see Bella, but I also need to update Sam.”

“hey kiddo. No need for apologies, you know you guys are always welcome day or night. Help yourself to some breakfast. Bella’s not up yet.”

“Thanks. Um, Sam we have a problem.”

“what’s up?”

“well…it’s About…Paul.”

Quill almost stopped breathing when he heard the name. Paul Lahote. The bane of the pack’s existence.

“What about him?” Sam’s voice rang out in the silent kitchen. Even Charlie went quiet as he listened.

“well, He ...He beat Jacob up ...”

**“HE WHAT!!”**

The house Shook as Sam’s voice practically became distorted.

“...yeah. it was out of nowhere. Jared, Embry, I, and Jacob were on patrol when Paul appeared. He didn’t say a word, he just launched himself at Jacob. We couldn’t get him off. My mom, Billy and old quill are taking care of Jacob now. But Sam, Sam he broke the whole right side of Jacob’s body.”

The plate that Quill assumed Sam was holding fell to the ground. At the same time, Quill Felt he needed to make his presence known. Fearing his Alpha would phase on the spot.

“my god. Are- are you serious? I should call Billy. He might want to press charges. This wouldn’t be the first time I’ve had to haul Lahote in for violence… but Jacob...”

Pretending he didn’t hear anything Quill strolled in with a fake yawn.

“good morning everybody. Chief swan, you got to invest in a new couch. That thing is worn out...” Quil stopped when no one responded.

For the chief’s sake, he pretended to be clueless.

“what’s going on?”

“Paul happened.” Leah hissed.

“oh crap, Lahote the freak? What did he do now?”

“He beat Jacob senseless.” Leah said as she sat down at the breakfast table

“He what?! Is Jacob ok?”

Leah shook her head.

“They... think his back is broken and his whole right side...” She whispered.

“Charlie, I have to go see about this. Do you mind following me, something tells me Chief black will want to press charges?” Sam said devoid of any emotion.

“That’s fine, Sam. Leah, quill would you mind staying here until Bella wakes up?” Charlie asked.

“you got it Charlie. No worries.” Quill said solemnly as he turned his back to the stove. He didn’t know what to think right now. One his best friends had been severely beaten and nearly killed by the pack psycho.

With that said, Sam and Charlie rushed out while Leah and He stayed. Waiting for Bella to wake up.

End of Quill POV

Unbeknownst, to everyone else, Bella had heard the whole thing and right now, the only person she could think about was Paul.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**A/n: Just FYI, Charlie does not know about the pack. He really thinks Sam is running a tribal security team who oversees helping the tribal police keep the reservation safe.**

**Also, a reader had a question about the volturi’s and Edward. Remember back in chapter one, Bella explained that she went to save Edward and after a while the volturi’s dragged her from the throne room and threw her unto a plane. The rest of the Cullen’s were then called to Italy. Now we don’t know why they let her go or if they will pursue her. So on with the story.**

**………………………………………………………………………………………………..**

Bella couldn’t believe her ears.

_Paul attacked Jacob. But why? Why would he do that? And is Billy really going to press charges? What if Paul goes to jail? Or worse prison? And what about Jacob? Will he be ok?_

The anger in Leah’s voice broke Bella out of her worrisome thoughts as she continued to listen.

“This is some Bull crap Quill. Paul needs to be put down like the dog he is. I don’t understand. This isn’t the first time Paul has hurt somebody... I mean...you’ve heard the rumors.”

A snort was heard. And Quill spoke.

“yeah, Leah the guys crazy…but I don’t think he’d commit murder...”

“They found his Grandparents bodies next to him as he was covered in their blood!! How can you- “

“Leah lowers your voice! Bella is up and she should be downstairs soon. You know Sam forbade us to even say Paul’s name around her.”

Leah sighed.

“I know but knowing her she’d probably try to befriend the psycho murderer. I still can’t believe Sam let him in the pack. He’s a freak and he wasn’t even supposed to be out. There was no reason. He has specific instructions to appear only when called. Darn it. I wish alpha orders worked on him.”

“Not to mention no one can see into his mind unless he wants you too. Look lee as of right now there’s nothing anyone can do. The best thing is for chief black to press charges and then well be rid of him for a couple weeks or two. “

“yeah, but what happens after that? He attacks another member of the pack. Or murders another an old couple? He still must come to Some pack function. Maybe there’s something your grandfather can do to take away his wolf.”

“I don’t know …it’s never been heard of. I would have to check the archives.”

Bella held her breath as she processed everything she heard. Paul a murderer? It couldn’t be possible. And taking away his wolf? _Did the pack really see him as such a threat that they needed to take away his wolf? Was it even possible? But what if it **was** true? What if Paul had murdered his grandparents? What if he was just as cruel as the pack was saying he was?_

_So where does that leave you? Do you stop being his friend just because of some rumors? And if they are true?_

_No. No way._

_He has been nothing but kind to you, he has shown concern for you in ways that others haven’t. So, you can’t stop being friends just because his past is brought up. You’ll have to find some way to contact him and soon._

With that thought, Bella managed her way down the stairs. Her thoughts were put on pause as she observed quill in her frilly pink apron flipping pancakes.

“morning sleeping beauty.” He greeted.

“morning. Hey Leah.”

The latter women stood and embraced her.

“no more trips outside the country Bella. Or next time I swear I will kick your butt.”

Bella let out a small laugh.

“anytime Leah. Anytime.”

The two sat down, as Quill handed her a cup of green tea.

“how’d you sleep Chica?”

“...alright.”

“just alright?” Leah questioned

Bella hitched a shoulder to her ear. She really didn’t want anyone else worrying about her.

“yeah, just alright. Its nice to see you, lee. I missed you.” She said as she attempted to change the subject.

Leah smiled and took the bait.

“well of course you did. I’m just too awesome to not be around.”

Bella rolled her eyes as Quill sat down next to her and handed her a few pieces of bacon.

“Thanks. So, what’s up guys? I thought I heard Sam’s voice this morning?”

_I wonder if they will tell me the truth. Probably not._

Bella pretended not to notice the subtle look between the two as Leah answered her question.

“yeah, he was here not to long ago, he and Charlie had to go down to the res for something.”

Bella was going to ask something else but a low howl sounded and all three turned to see a brown and crème colored wolf at the door.

“hang on Caleb” Bella said as she went to the hall closet and grabbed some shorts.

She quickly opened the sliding door and averted her eyes as the pup changed into his shorts.

Caleb was number three of the four youngest kids to phase. He, Seth, colin, brady were all thirteen and younger. Sam made sure to keep them restricted to patrolling the reservation and what everyone called “chilling with Bella duty” whenever she couldn’t be on the reservation. But with everything going on, she had found herself alone more often. not that she minded. One of the things the pack and the Cullen’s had in common was that they all liked to hover and ever since Sam found her in the woods, the pack had been by her side. It as if there was always one wolf by her side. But even then, Bella treasured the rare of few days she could have to herself.

looks, like today is not that day.

“Bellzzzz!!” Caleb greeted as he gave her a sloppy wet kiss on her cheek

“Ewww! Caleb! Why do also give the sloppiest kisses.” She whined.

“cause I’m the best and you know you love it. Now, Quill, Leah Sam needs you at Jacob’s.”

“what’s going on?”

“nothing.” All three wolves said at once.

Bella cocked her head to the side. Pretending she had no idea what was going on.

“is this one of those need-to-know things that only Sam can talk to me about?”

“exactly. Now, don’t worry about Bella. Sam will explain once everything is settled. We got to go, well see you later. You got school, tomorrow right?” Quill asked

Bella groaned.

“oh yeah that’s right, I have makeup work to do!”

Her little two-week adventure in Italy had Bella severely behind. She hadn’t thought about that either, just how going to save Edward would affect her schooling.

“awesome, plenty of stuff to keep you from being bored.” Leah joked.

With that said, the three wolves ran out her backdoor.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Bella sighed in frustration as she stared at her geometry homework. It had been five hours since her visitors left, and her brain felt like mush. She almost shouted out thank the lord when her doorbell rang.

With quick and yet clumsy steps she made her way downstairs.

“Who is it?” she called. None of the wolves knocked unless Charlie was home.

“ **It’s us…** ”

Hearing who it was, Bella practically flung the door open. There was only one person who referred to themselves as more then one person. And just from the deeper baritone in his voice, she knew who it was.

“Paul! Are you alright I heard? - ”

“ **Ssh. Just hush for a minute.”** He interrupted.

It was then Bella realized that Paul’s eyes were yellow, and his normally ponytailed hair was free, and splayed down his back. He also wore all black. Black pants, black shirt, and black shoes.

He gently pushed Bella inside as he closed her door with his foot. His warm hands then cupped her face, yellow eyes looking beyond her soul. It almost seemed like he related to her spirit, just by touching her.

“Paul...” she whimpered.

Why was it every time he came around, Bella felt like she was on display? Like her entire being was open for him to see.

“ **ssh. Now we want you to listen to us and listen to us well. You are not the reason every bad thing happens around here. Whether you had met up with the vamps or not, things were going to take place. You did not cause the wolves to phase. And you did not cause the Cullen’s to come back or leave. Everyone has the power of choice. So that stupid thing that black said to you, we want it out of your head. That very thought is worthless. You do not have time to waste your time on worthless thoughts. Your worth so much more than that. Do you hear us Bella?”**

Bella nodded. She didn’t know what to say or think but one she did know is that she did not want Paul to let go of her.

“ **no, we want you say it. Tell us, that you did not take what the pup said to heart. No, tell us how much it hurt you. Tell us what’s on your heart? Everyone was so ready to tell you how to feel, that no one has asked you how you were feeling? What’s on your heart mon a me?”**

That’s when Bella felt the dam burst. Everyone had just assumed that she would take what Jacob said to heart and she did but that didn’t mean that she would try to kill herself over it.

“You guys are in trouble and you’re asking me to tell you my problems?” she questioned through her tears.

Paul let out a laugh as he guided her towards the couch.

“ **this is nothing we haven’t gone through before. We will turn ourselves in soon.”**

“are you guys going to be ok? I mean... Why?... Why? Why would you get yourself in trouble like that?”

“ **We protect what we deem precious. Now, quit stalling. Tell us how you’re really doing?”**

Bella’s eyes widened

“precious?” she questioned.

Paul eyes dilated when he looked at her.

**“precious. end of story. Now spill.”**

Bella sighed.

“he angered me. I know I made stupid decisions but to blame me. He already knew he would phase whether the Cullen’s were there or not. It was told to him repeatedly. But for him to tell me to commit suicide... he has no idea how close I was to dying in Italy …”

Paul’s grip tightened securely around her as she mentioned herself dying.

**“We see and now?”**

“well, now I’m just trying to move on. but Paul...I..I heard somethings about you guys today.”

**“and you want to know if it’s true?”**

“well, yes and no. my curiosity is killing me…but I guess I want the truth. I don’t want to listen to stupid rumors and gossip.”

“ **and what if the things you heard about us are true? What then?”**

“it still wont matter. The past is the past. Besides there are two sides to every coin.” She said simply.

Paul blinked at her and then closed his eyes. As if he were listening for something.

A few seconds later he opened his eyes.

**“your something else you know that? lean your neck back.”**

“huh?”

 **“lean your neck back.”** He repeated.

Wondering what he was doing, Bella did so and gasped.

Paul was licking her neck. Right where her scars started. She then felt something sharp, but it wasn’t painful. Suddenly something like pressure released from Bella’s body and all the tension from the month before released.

“ **That’s it. Let it go.”** Paul whispered.

Quickly Bella sat up to look at him.

“what did you do?” she asked

“ **we could feel your stress. Now, listen Bella. We are going to be locked up for a while. we don’t know how long. A week, maybe two, even month just depends on how angry Chief black is. Remember our offer. Our home is always open to you whether we are there are not.”** He said as he stood.

“so? You’re just going to go to jail? Will they let you out on bail?” she asked

**“don’t know. our lawyers will figure it out. They always do. When we get back. We will share what we can.”**

Paul then ran his fingers through her short hair and rumbled.

“ **sexy either way.”**

Bella felt herself blush. He turned for the door, but Bella stopped him.

“wait? Can…...Can I cook you something before you go. I’m sure they won’t feed you well.”

Paul turned to her and smiled a toothy grin. His eyes back to a normal blue.

“whatever you want pepper.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

“Black is your best friend. Why aren’t you concerned for him?” Paul suddenly asked as he ate the meat loaf she cooked.

“well, it’s not that I’m not concerned. I…...just figured he’d heal fast. You guys normally do.”

“and?” he questioned

Bella’s face turned red as she said the next part.

“Well, I …. I sort of thought he deserved it for being a jerk. But Paul, I still don’t understand…why did you beat Jacob up over what he said to me?”

Paul looked at her with yellow eyes.

**“we view you as precious. End of story.”**

“but why? We barely know each other and yet...”

“ **There you go judging your worth again. Why can’t you accept that someone views you as precious? Is it because your mom was the kid, and you were the adult? Or is because Charlie isn’t particularly good at showing his emotions? Or is it because that worthless leech, stomped all over your heart so bad you can’t see what’s right in front of you? Time for you to look at yourself in the mirror. maybe you’ll see what’s so special”**

With that said, Paul leaned down and captured Bella’s lips.

_Oh my gosh, he’s kissing me! Holy crap he’s kissing me!! Should I kiss him back?! Oh, crap Bella quit stalling! a hot guy who cares about you is kissing you! Just kiss him back!!!_

With whatever Boldness she had left, Bella kissed Paul back with urgency.

_Oh crap! He’s using tongue! I have no idea what I’m doing!!_

Suddenly Paul pulled back as he licked her bottom lip.

“you think too much, pepper. Listen. I must go. I’ll see you soon.”

With that said, he dropped something shiny in her hand and walked out her front door.

All Bella could do was blink and then said out loud.

“That was my first French kiss…”


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**A/N: let me just say I love my fans! I love your questions and concerns. So just so no one is confused let me make the timeline clear.**

**This story in general takes place 1 month AFTER Bella returned from Italy. Bella was sick before she left for Italy, but it got worse once she came back. She stayed in Italy for two weeks. Why? We don’t know yet. The volturi’s kept her for only their reasons. The two weeks of missed schoolwork pertain to Bella being in Italy which she was still trying to make up. Also, because Sam was so angry at Bella for disappearing. He and the pack (by Sam’s orders.) Stayed away from Bella for that whole month. Not because Sam was trying to be mean, but he needed to get himself under control before he approached her. That’s why when Bella goes to visit Harry’s clear waters favorite spot, she apologizes to him because she missed the funeral when she was gone for the two weeks.**

**SOOO, Bella left to save Mr. glitter sparkle at the end of October. During the month of November is when the pack knows she’s back, but they don’t talk to her until December. They all needed time to cool down. Paul met Bella on the side of the road in December. Which is where our chapters are starting from.**

**By the way Victoria is dead. The wolves killed her when they found her mauling Bella. And as regards to Bella acting like a thirteen-year-old while Paul is kissing her, think about it this way. Edward was always trying to control himself around her that he limited their physical touch to light kisses. He never once stuck his tongue in her mouth. So, for Paul, to touch her with no restraint was stunning for Bella and let’s not forget, Edward was her first romantic partner. Also, about Jacob. So, Jacob needs a reality check for sure. However, that hasn’t happened yet, because Jacob is chiefs’ black’s son. The future alpha and tribe leader. No one wants to have the conversation, that says “hey you’re not ready for those positions and you need to suck it up.” So, it’s going to be a minute before Someone pulls Jacob’s head out of his own arse.**

**So, I think that about covers it. On with the story** **😊**

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Before she knew it, Bella was back in English lit with an empty chair next to her. For the first time in over a year, her dreams didn’t have her screaming in the night nor did they have her lacking sleep. For once, she dreamt peacefully. Her dreams had been filled with grey wolves and white foxes.

Wolves she could understand but white foxes? She had no clue what that meant. Her mind often wandered to Paul and the kiss he laid on her the other day.

While she enjoyed it, she was kind of confused. What did Paul kissing her mean? and he had called her precious. So, why was she precious to him?

It didn’t make sense. He didn’t know her and there wasn’t anything special about her. She was ordinary? Right?

 _You really need to look in the mirror_ , her thoughts screamed.

The Bell rang and Bella packed up her stuff. Ready for the day to be over with.

“Miss swan. I need to see you.” Mr. Berty called.

“yes sir?”

Mr. Berty waited for the classroom to empty before he spoke again.

“have a seat miss swan. were just waiting on Mr. mark and Mrs. slater. She’s the new guidance counselor, have you met her yet?”

“um no sir and isn’t Mr. mark the art teacher? I’m not in trouble, am I?”

“oh, heavens no, miss swan. would you mind if I call you Bella for right now? I believe this conversation is more of a personal matter then it is an academic one.”

“um sure?” Bella replied nervously.

“don’t be nervous Bella, I promise you this is nothing bad.”

Five minutes later, Bella was sitting in front of three staff members, all of them smiling at her.

“So, Bella, I am sure you’re wondering why, we asked you to stay after class.” Mr. Berty began.

Bella nodded.

“well, some of the staff have noticed what a tough year it’s been for you. With …well-being blunt, with the Cullen’s leaving, we understand how close you were to them, your depression, and that horrible animal attack. We understand and empathize that this had been an incredibly challenging time for you. Recently, we’ve noticed that your normal 4.0 has gone down. Which is understandable one again. however, want you to live up to your full potential. With that said, I will let Mrs. Slater take over from here.”

Mr. Berty nodded and a woman with blonde hair and dark eyes looked towards her and smiled.

“Hi, Isabella. My name is Darci Slater. You can call me Mrs. Darci, or Mrs. slater. I don’t care either way. Now, I am here to provide you with Emotional and therapeutic support. Your teachers believe it would be nice for you to talk to someone and I’m here to help you with a rare opportunity that you have been selected for.”

“um…. opportunity?” Bella questioned.

“yes.” Mr. marks spoke as he brushed his black hair out of the way. “I talked with your other teachers and they agree with me about this idea. We noticed that you excel in literature and the fine arts. Because of how advanced you are We thought it be nice to recommend you to the advanced artist program up in Seattle.”

“wait...advanced artist?”

“yes indeed. Bella your artwork is one of the best in my class. I think this program would benefit you greatly. You have no idea the talent you have. you could really make a career out of it.” Mr. mark complimented

“I never really thought about it...” Bella responded not knowing how to take the compliments.

When she was with Edward all her decisions had been made for her. Everything down to the kind of underwear she wore. Alice made sure of it. But now, now she was free. Free to chose what she wanted for her life. But what if the Cullen’s came back? What if the volturi’s decided to pursue her? Would she be forced to give up on her normal life? Bella internally shook her head. No, she would just have to roll with the punches.

“um...ok but how much will it cost?”

“The school covers the cost as long as you keep your grades up Monday thru Wednesday you would attend regular classes here meanwhile Thursday and Friday you will attend hands on classes in Seattle. We wanted you to take the paperwork home and discuss it with your father. If he agrees and you want to do it, then you can start week.”

“next week? Why so soon?”

“it’s a prestigious program, spots are limited. The couple who created this program were advert art lovers and wanted things done as quick as possible. So, take it home, think about it and remember Isabella. You are not alone. you should come see me next week and well talk.” Mrs. slater encouraged.

With that said, Bella moved on with her day.

But deep down there was excitement in her heart.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Charlie swan P.O.V:**

Charlie swan had never wanted to punch anyone more then he wanted to punch the teenager in front of him.

 _Paul Lahote_. He had thrown that kid into the back of his cruiser ever since the kid moved to Washington.

And the bastard had the gull to sit in the interrogation room, His feet on the table, shades on and a creepy smile on his face.

“What do you think chief swan?” Tommy wild feather, the tribal sheriff asked

“Well, Billy wants to press charges for assault, but the question is will it stick? Especially this time around. From my past experiences with him. The longest he’s stayed in a cell is a week.”

“yeah, that’s my fear too. But because it happened on tribal land, we might be able to make him stay in the cell for even longer. He attacks the chief’s son unprovoked and caused almost permanent damage. I mean did you see the X-rays Charlie. The kid’s back is broken and so is his whole right side. It’s crazy. This kid is a monster.”

“yeah, I saw them tommy. I’m going to go check back on Billy and the then call it a night. Call me if anything changes.”

Tommy waved him off and Charlie sent one last glare to the strange teenager smiling back at him.

With a shake of his head, he headed to the Billy’s.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The atmosphere was tense as Charlie walked into Black’s house. Billy was sitting at the kitchen table looking exhausted.

“how’s it going old man?” He asked as he took a seat

“Well, Jacob’s Finally asleep. The morphine kicked in good. I don’t know what to do Charlie. That Paul is a complete menace. Darkness and violence just follow him wherever he goes. I’m going to have to ask the council to intervene. If this keeps up, we might have to banned him from the reservation.”

“Can you do that?”

“If his behavior keeps up like this, I’m afraid so.”

The two went silent before Charlie broke the silence.

“How about I order us some pizza chief?”

“yeah, that sounds good. How’s Bella? I heard she cut her hair.” Billy asked

“She’s doing alright. I’m not going to lie Billy. I feel like this the calm before the storm. Like somethings going to come around the corner and shatter what sanity that girl has left. Hey, why don’t I call her up and we can all have dinner together? I’m sure seeing her would brighten up your day?”

“yeah, chief that sounds great.” Billy smiled wearily. “but did anybody tell Bella what happened to Jacob?”

Charlie sighed.

“No, and frankly I don’t know how. I guess, I should just tell her over the phone when I call her. Anything I should or shouldn’t say?”

“Just inform her that he had been attacked but that he’s pulling through.”

“we’ll do chief.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Charlie smiled as his eighteen-year-old fussed over them.

“Pizza? Really you two! It’s not healthy for you at your age! And dad, would you please put the beer away. There’s juice in the fridge. And why would you two order Pizza when there’s freshly made lasagna in the fridge. Man, I swear, you two are going to kill me.”

Charlie chuckled as Bella proceeded to put a lasagna in the oven and buttered multiple pieces of garlic bread.

“we will keep you alive long enough kiddo, how was school?” he asked.

Bella fidgeted, as she cut four pieces of lasagna, set one in the fridge, and brought the rest to the table.

“Well, a few of my teachers came together and brought up a new opportunity for me. Its two days out of the week…um, in Seattle. It’s an art program.”

Charlie’s eyebrows went up.

_An art program, in Seattle. I didn’t even think Bella was good at art. She seems to be more into books._

“An art program in Seattle? That’s little far. Will it interrupt your studies?” he asked

“well, it covers the two days’ worth of classes I miss and the school pays for it.”

Charlie’s eyes softened as he looked at his little girl. She had been through so much and yet had put him through hell, But the look in her eye said that she was eager and excited to try out whatever this program was.

_It’s been so long since I’ve seen her this excited about anything and it is for school._

“well, Bella if you want to do it. I support you kiddo. But if those Grades start to slip, I’m pulling you out, got it.”

“yes sir.”

With that said, Charlie nodded and returned to his conversation with Billy.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The next day, Charlie found himself elbow deep in paperwork and his had was starting to cramp.

“Chief swan you have visitor.” His intercom buzzed.

“send them back.” He said Grateful for the distraction.

A few seconds later, his office door swung open to reveal Joy altera.

“joy?” he questioned

“Charlie. We need to talk…”

“not now.” He responded gruffly.

“Now, that’s enough Charlie. Bella’s eighteen now, we can talk without Renee holding things over our head.”

Charlie sighed as he motioned the women in.

“Alright, what is it?”

“oh, come on now Big brother, is that anyway to talk to your favorite little sister?”

Charlie cracked a smile.

“you’re my only sister, women…. now what do you want?”

“It’s time Char. Bella is old enough now to know the truth...”

“Darn it joy. That girl has gone through enough, now you want me to dump some family secret on her?!”

“Well, I- “

Joy was cut off when Charlie’s phone rang.

“Swan?”

“Charlie it’s Tommy, Paul’s Attorney just walked through the door.”

“darn, I’ll be right down.”

Charlie was quick to hang up the phone.

“Joy, we will talk about this later. Meet me at the lodge sometime tonight. I have to go.”

End of Charlie’s pov


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**Tribal police station: Third person POV**

“Ariel Renard, here for Paul Renard.” A woman with bright red hair greeted the secretary. She wore an expensive Armani suite, a Rolex watch and sunglasses that cost more then a house. This woman was obviously of high stature and the police force wouldn’t stand a chance.

“I’m sorry mam we don’t have a Paul Renard in the system.” The secretary responded.

“Then check for Paul Lahote.” The attorney stated firmly

There was silence before the secretary spoke again.

“oh, I see. Here it is. Let me get the officer in charge.”

Two minutes later, Tommy wild feather walked out.

“I’m tommy wild feather. The officer in charge of this case.”

“very well, but I need to speak to my client before you and I have any conversation.”

The sheriff nodded and lead the strange women to the interrogation room.

Inside was an eerily calm Paul Lahote, his hair was in a neat braid and his shades were on top of his head. His calm demeanor didn’t change as his attorney entered the room.

“Tu dois arrêter de faire ça!”

A smile appeared on Paul Lahote’s face as his attorney spoke. He then nodded spoke something that had her turning red.

“Peu importe, occupe-t-en. pas plus d’une semaine.”

With that said, the red head stormed out of the room and approached the sheriff. Next to him was Charlie swan, looking just as confused

“Have the charges dropped by next week, or we are suing the reservation for blackmail, humiliation and an unsafe environment. Don’t think we won’t do it? Well, we will. And before you ask for proof, trust me, we can make things appear out of nowhere. So, I suggest my client be out of those cuffs by next week or I swear I will drag this tribes name in the mud!”

With that said, the women stormed out.

Two cops stared at each other and then back at the women who ran out of the building.

Just who was Paul Lahote and what power did he hold?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**_One-week later Thursday:_ **

Bella was nervous. She had been told to dress business casual for the scholars program and the three-hour long drive didn’t help.

“darn it, maybe this was a mistake?” she said out loud. “no, it wasn’t Bella your just nervous because this is something new and you haven’t done anything new in a while.”

A wave of nausea rolled in the pit of Bella’s stomach. She awoke Monday morning, sick as a dog and she didn’t understand why. She thought she was getting better, but by Monday everything she ate just didn’t stay down. It was a mystery. The only time she felt better was when she was in Paul’s house or on the reservation in general. But as soon as Bella stepped into her own house, she became sick again.

It didn’t make sense and it was confusing her.

Speaking of confusion, Bella had made some discovery’s in the wolfs house that led her very confused and yet curious

_Flashback:_

_Bella breathed in the fresh scent of lemon grass as she opened Paul’s front door. All was silent except for the winter wind rattling the windows. Today was one of those rare days she had to herself and why not use it at a place no one would bother her at._

_The queasiness in her stomach immediately dissipated and Bella felt her shoulders relax. The more she walked into the house, the easier it became to breath._

_“well, I have already seen the kitchen and the living room, I guess I could check the upstairs.”_

_Bella took hesitant steps up the stairs. She didn’t want to fall but she also didn’t want to invade Paul’s privacy._

_“A little peek wouldn’t hurt.”_

_With her curiosity building, Bella opened the first door came to and her jaw dropped to the floor._

_Inside was a California king size bed but it wasn’t the size of the bed that took her for a loop, it was the color scheme and decorations. The carpet was a crème color with Gold undertones._

_The whole room itself was crème and gold and right above the bed was a painting of a wolf and a fox._

_The exact ones from her dream. The grey wolf was standing over the white fox. And under the painting, was the name Renard._

_“I wonder what that means…”_

_Bella stepped further into the bedroom, gently touching the bed only to realize it was filled with water!_

_“a waterbed? Ok Paul...” Bella chuckled as she tried to imagine the giant man on the waterbed._

_She continued her snooping as he moved on to the extra bedrooms.  
They were just as extravagant as the master. She then stopped as she saw another set of stairs._

_“another set? You wouldn’t be able to tell it was this big from the outside.”_

_And just the bedrooms, Bella jaw dropped because in front of her was a full-length closet and bathroom. And man, did Paul have a lot of clothes. But it wasn’t just clothes, he had suits. Suits on mannequins. It almost felt like she was in a store. And then in a glass case were an assortment of watches, rings, and necklaces. All them looked to be more than her father’s house._

_Just when Bella thought it couldn’t get any better, she decided to head downstairs. Going past the kitchen, she noticed an elevator._

_An elevator? How did I not notice this before?_

_Taking the elevator, Bella noticed it had an up and down arrow._

_“there is can’t possibly be another level in this house?” she questioned_

_“uhm, let’s go down...”_

_And man was she surprised Because the elevator led to a garage. A garage filled with cars. Expensive cars, foreign cars. Cars, she would gamble that the Cullen’s had never even heard of. Once she saw her fill of the garage, Bella got back on the elevator and pressed the up button._

_Getting off, Bella looked around and realized she was in an office. A huge office. Everything was a deep mahogany. Against the wall was a bar, lined up with different alcohols and next to it was staircase that swirled leading up to a wall full of books. At the bottom was a huge desk, that she could practically lay on. Behind the desk was a huge portrait. The same old couple with Paul but this time, another couple was next to them with a little girl who had vibrant red hair. And under the picture read the words._

_“Renard.”_

_But what stopped Bella in her tracks was a photo of herself, on Paul’s desk. It was when she and Paul had made dinner together. She was covered in flour with a peaceful smile on her face._

_And right next to it was the picture of a grey wolf and a white fox. The exact ones from her dream._

_Bella shivered. Maybe she was connected to Paul more then she realized._

**_End flashback._ **

And even after that day, Bella dreams had become more vivid. The fox and the wolf. It was all she dreamt about lately. Sometimes there would a man standing between them, but the sun would always block her view.

“you know what, when Paul finally gets out, ill just have to ask him what the fox and wolf mean. It must be a sign. I just hope he’s alright spending a week in jail cannot be good.”

With that thought, Bella continued her drive. Before she knew it, she had arrived.

“oh boy, let’s get this started.”

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Bella was just reaching for the door when two familiar voices called her.

“Bella?!”

Looking up Bella was surprised and relived to See Angela weber and Ben Cheney.

“Ben? Angela? Hi!” she greeted awkwardly.

However, Angela surprised her when she gripped Bella in a tight hug.

“Bella! I missed you. You’ve been M.I. A During lunch! So, you got selected for the math and science program?”

“huh? Oh no, I got selected for the advanced artist program. But its good see some familiar faces. If I had known you guess were selected, we could have all ridden up here together.”

“oh! We can do that next week!” Ben chimed in.

“sounds good. Um, I guess we better go in.”

“great! By the way, love the haircut.” Angela complimented.

“thanks...”

The group of three walked into the crowed lobby.

It seemed like students from other school had been selected to attend.

“oh! Over here. Bella, they have name tags and information folders.” Angela piped up.

Once the three of them found their name tags, they headed into what looked like a fancy ballroom.

To her surprise, Reporters were taking pictures and looking extremely anxious.

“wow, I didn’t know the press would be here. This is must be a bigger even then we expected...” Ben said

“yeah. This is crazy. It can’t be this important can it?” Bella asked

“Bella did you not read the information sheet? Apparently, Julia and Randall Renard were advert art collectors and started a series of museums and galleries around the world. Years back they settled in Washington with their grandson after traveling the world. Apparently, they were found murdered one night and their grandson took over the family business. He’s a freaking billionaire and he’s around our age. Isn’t that crazy?”

Bella was left gasping like a fish out of water.

_Wait, Renard? Grandparents? murdered? Renard is the name I kept seeing at Paul’s house. There’s no way..._

Bella thoughts were interrupted when a round of applause of given and camera’s began to flash.

A woman with blonde hair stepped up to the mic.

“Good evening scholars and press. We are so happy to have you here today. This morning, I would like to introduce to a young man who has face the odds. The Renard foundation has stayed strong because of his dedication and commitment to the fine arts. He also had advanced our program by adding the math and science branch of our program. He has taken the time out of his busy schedule to welcome you himself. I present you to you our CEO and director Mr. Paul Renard..”

Bella could not Believe her eyes, stepping onto the stage dressed in an expensive suit surrounded by bodyguards and screamed at by the press for his attention was Paul. **Her Paul**.

Wait? When did he become yours? She asked herself

But none of that minute Paul spoke, all her anxiety melted.

“Good morning, Young Scholars and future leaders…”


	12. chapter 12

**A/N: Hi everyone, I saw how upset everyone seemed to be by Charlie not knowing what Jacob said to Bella and I promise you, Charlie will know the truth but not yet. So be patient** **😊** **and the pack doesn’t know why Paul attacked Jacob. Remember they are not connecting Paul with Bella just quite yet. They just assume Paul attacked Jacob for no reason. So yeah**

To say Bella was shocked was an understatement, all she could do was stare. The man on the stage couldn’t possibly be the man she was falling for.

 _Wait, falling for as in love? There’s no way. I obviously don’t know the Paul I thought_ _I did._

The crowd cheering had Bella looking up again. Paul was now, leaving the platform and Bella didn’t know whether she should run after him or follow the directions from the tour guide.

It seemed Angela made the decision for her. Dragging her by the arm, as she babbled on.

“This is amazing Bella! Can you believe it! Do you know how good this program will look on our transcripts? This is- “

“Excuse me? Mam?” A voice called.

Bella and Angela stopped as a security guard came chasing after them.

“are…are you Miss Bella swan?” he asked

“um yes?”

“Oh, thank god. My boss was going to kill me if I didn’t find you. Would you come with me please?’

“sure, but can you tell me what this is about?”

“I’m sorry ma’am I was just told by the board to bring you to them.”

“ok. Angela, you, and Ben go ahead, ill text you.”

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Bella was swift to follow the guard to the elevator.

As soon as they got on the man’s demeanor changed. He went from nervous to serious.

“You must be something Special if the boss request you by name. Plenty of women try to get to him but they never make it. Wonder what makes you so special…”

The elevator dinged and before Bella could say anything, the man gently pushed her off the elevator.

“go down the hall and to the right.”

Then she was left alone.

Confusion, shock, and sudden anger filled Bella as she walked down the hallway.

_So, Paul is some rich playboy billionaire in disguise? Is this what this is? Is this how I got into this program? Did he pull some strings? Were his words even real? Was everything he told me a lie?_

Bella closed her eyes as she stopped in front of a mahogany door.

_No, my emotions want to scream and yell and accuse Paul of manipulation, but my gut tells me to get the full story and Paul promised that once he was out, he would explain everything to me. He hasn’t given me a reason not to trust him, So I need to at least hear him out. One thing I know is true, he appreciates honesty._

Before she even had the chance to knock, the giant mahogany doors opened, and warm hands pulled her into a firm chest.

“We’ve ** _been waiting on you girl...”_**

Bella sighed in relief as Paul embraced her. A soft rumble emitting from his chest.

“I didn’t mean to keep you both waiting, I was just so shocked. So many things make sense and yet don’t.”

“ ** _we promised we would explain. We keep our promises. especially to you precious one_**.”

Without hesitation, Paul sat down in a seat overlooking the rainy city.

“ ** _Let us talk then we will answer your questions.”_**

Bella nodded.

With a clearing of his throat, Paul began.

 ** _“our full name is Paul Liam Renard Lahote. We were born in Tacoma Washington, but from birth to the age of nine, we lived in France. We lived with our maternal grandparents. Our parents were in bad shape and were not fit to be parents, the state awarded full custody to the grandparents. However, after a while, our grandparents believed it was time for us to know our roots. We had been traveling for some time and they finally wanted to retire. So, they opened the Renard foundation. It started off as just a small investment company. Seeking famous art lovers and investing in their art. But as time_** **_went on, they wanted to make more of an impact. So, they pulled some strings and bought their own museum and art galleries. It soon expanded internationally. Things were going well. We were happy but then...one night, our grandparents were murdered in cold blood. We awoke to their cold lifeless bodies on our living room floor. That was the day our life went to hell. We were forced to moved back to Tacoma Washington and forced to live with our sire. It was hell, beatings every night, being told we were worthless, eventually our sire decided we should move to la push, where he originated from. Our mother was against it and stayed in Tacoma. She didn’t have much of a say anyway. It was moving to la push where we were awakened. We were twelve years old and our sire had a gun to our head. He wanted to play Russian roulette. And play he did, he shot us. Twice one in the shoulder and another in the arm. Just as he held the gun to our head, we emerged. It wasn’t anger that caused our spirit to awaken but fear for our life. He was so terrified; he ran away and never came back. But no one seem to notice. He was on unemployment and we were independent enough to keep up appearances. But as luck, would have it, our aunt and uncle appeared, and help raised me for a while. By the age of sixteen, we were emancipated. Free to do as we pleased. The day after our sixteenth birthday, we received a letter stating that everything belonging to our grandparents would belong to us. Businesses, assets, everything. Our training was to start immediately, and it has been like that ever since. All our traveling had prepared us for that day. We did not lie to you precious one and nor did we abstain the truth. You just never asked, and I’m sure you’re probably wondering why the pack or anyone in forks does not know who we really are. It’s a matter of simply not looking close enough. To the people in forks and on the reservation, we are known as Paul Lahote, Quiet, deadly, and strange. But beyond the small sleepy town, we are known as Paul Renard. Famous artist, and business owner. We are the same person, and we haven’t changed. It’s just that no one would ever think to look for us in our small town. Besides, we do not like to flaunt our wealth and if someone asks, we will just tell them, but no one ever has. And grandparents had rule about my picture being taken. They forbade it, so we allow the press to come in and take pictures, but they are quickly confiscated before they leave the building, and my name is not allowed in print. They can say the Renard foundation but that’s about it. Every member of the press who comes across us must sign an agreement or they will be sued.”_**

Bella blinked. Once, then twice and then she caressed Paul’s face.

“you… are stronger than anyone then I have ever met.”

And then this time. **_She_** kissed him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

“But wait, if you phased at the age of twelve, why didn’t you become alpha or go to the elders?” she asked after they came up for air.

“Our sire had created a bad reputation for us on the reservation. We did not trust the elders and they did not trust us. And by technicality we could be alpha, but we are not interested in a dominant position in a pack that refuses to accept us.”

“but what happened that made the pack hate you so much Paul? Why are you such a big secret?”

“well, we joined the pack soon after Jared phased. It was an accident. We had a habit of taking runs daily and we ran into Sam and Jared. They couldn’t see into our heads, but we could see into theirs. And to make them more uncomfortable, Sam could not alpha order me nor did we need anger to fuel our phase. We could remain on two legs and still harness our power. We could rip leeches with our bare hands and being bitten by a vamp does not affect us. But there was another thing that ... disturbed them.”

“what?” Bella asked her body relaxing as he began to message tense muscles.

“Our spirit does not belong to only the wolf but something else.”

“so, you shapeshift into another animal what’s the big deal? That’s no excuse to exclude a pack member. Pack is pack!” Bella hissed as she stood from Paul’s lap.

“I... can’t believe this! Is this why the pack has never mentioned you! Because they were intimidated and ashamed? Scared of someone because they were different? I call B.S!”

Paul let out a rumbling laugh. His voice going back to normal.

“Well, you must remember that wolves are dominant creatures chili pepper. Sam’s wolf sees me as a threat and so do the rest of the males. I have only been to one pack meeting and that went up in flames. I don’t particularly care for any of the imprints. Except for the little one. She’s too young. The pack only follows certain wolf tendencies, they don’t embrace all of it... They try to balance their human spirits with their wolves. Myself however, I have completely given myself to the wolf. We are one. That makes the others feel threated.”

“I see. So, I two more questions and I think my curiosity will be quenched.”

Paul nodded as he stood and walked over to his desk.

“go on” he encouraged

“well, question number one. Did you know I would be in this program?”

“no, I would have told you if I did. I don’t handle the applicants. And even if I did, I wouldn’t be bias. Well, with a sexy butt and beautiful face like yours I might have too. I’m proud of you by the way, **_we are proud of you. It seems like someone is finally finding themselves. Next question.”_**

Flustered at the compliment, Bella struggled to find the right words.

“well, were does this leave us?” she asked

Paul cocked his head to the side as he stared at her. His eyes flickering yellow.

**_“Explain? Do you suddenly think you knowing our status, interferes with our bond?”_ **

“well, no. but I don’t want our...um bond to be some dark secret. I mean were friends, right?”

A low growl sounded as Paul suddenly motioned her to come closer.

Bella shivered as she complied.

“ ** _The only reason we told you not to tell the pack is because we did not want to interfere with your relationship with them but if you are willing to face the odds, so are we. you are so oblivious. Do friends kiss each other the way you just kissed us a few minutes ago? Or the way I kissed you a while ago? Do friends so deliciously submit to their male counterparts the way you submit to us? We think not. Don’t you see it Bella? We want you. you are ours, if you so choose to be and If not, we can do as we please.”_**

A sharp knock on the door had the twosome look up from there intense gaze.

“we ** _can swing by later tonight to talk more if you want or you can come to ours. The choice is yours. We will see you later precious one.”_**

With fast and yet clumsy reflexes Bella shot out of Paul’s office. Her emotions and logical thinking clashing at each other.

What was she going to do?

Would she allow Paul to show her something new? Or would she close the door of opportunity?


	13. chapter 13

**A/N: just to give more background on last chapter and this one. Last chapter Paul has given Bella everything she needs to know about him. He has laid down his intentions for her. However, in Bella’s mind this is a lot to take in. Remember, the only guy she ever dated or had interested was Edward. It wasn’t like Edward was a regular seventeen- or eighteen-year-old. He was 100 and something. (don’t know the exact age) plus he was a vampire for Pete sake who thirsted after her blood. Look, I’m not saying Mr. glitter sparkle did not love her on some level. It just wasn’t enough for me. Soo, here we go!**

Bella **shouldn’t** be here. She knew she **shouldn’t** be here, but she **needed** to be here. This place was the not the source of her problems, but it had been the place where those problems were brought to her attention. 

**_The Cullen home._ **

The place where she had once felt at home and yet a stranger at the same time.

This was the place where her identity had been taken. Where she had become a slave of love. She had given her Heart, to a man who did not love her. Or he **_had_** but not anymore. He had left her. No Abandoned her, had made multiple decisions for her without her consent. His family had ruled over her and not one of them had said goodbye. But, then again, the blame couldn’t entirely be put on them. She had no backbone. She allowed them to take control of her life and her decisions. She had been in love with the glamour of it all. The glamour of everlasting life, of never getting old. Of not always being the damsel in distress. The glamour of a perfect family. A mother who nurtured and a father who affirmed. Siblings who made you laugh. The mirage had lasted a long time and she had basked in it but eventually reality set in. she was not like her supernatural family. They were unbreakable while she was breakable. Fragile in her humanity. Her humanity hindered them. Made certain things uncomfortable. And no matter how many times they accommodated for her; it was blatantly clear.

Bella did not belong.

She never had.

And For once, she was ok with that.

She had spent so long running from herself. Running from her humanity, that she couldn’t see the beauty in it.

That was what Paul was trying to show her.

Her humanity.

With a sigh, Bella knew why she was here.

** Closure.  **

** Bella needed closure.  **

She needed to let them go. To be with Paul. Holding him at a distance and yet so close was unfair for both. He had been genuine, willing to offer her everything he could. And it was time for her to accept that.

She deserved to be free, to be happy.

No more hiding in the shadows.

“no more.” She said aloud. “No more. I’m letting you all go…I’m slowly finding myself and…. I finally feel free...So... goodbye...”

Bella turned to walk back to her truck but felt something shift and she found herself puking right on the Cullen’s, snow covered lawn. Silver and black liquid pouring from her mouth.

It was then that cold arms picked her up and a familiar voice spoke to her

“Bella? What did we do to you darlin?”

Then everything went black.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bella awoke to something cold on her forehead.

Opening her eyes, she was surprised to see Jaspers gold ones.

“Jasper?” she croaked her throat feeling as if it was on fire.

Was it just him? or were the others around somewhere?

“Well, you sure gave me a fright darlin. If I hadn’t seen your scars, I wouldn’t have known why you were puking black and silver liquid. Let me get you some water and we will talk.”

Bella sat up, and realized she was in her living room.

“jasper? Did you drive my truck? Are the others here? Wait?! What happened in Volterra! Is Edward here?”

Jasper was by her side before she could even blink and handed her a glass of water

“alright now, slow down. Drink this water and we will talk. Although, I don’t think we will have much time. Your place reeks of wolf. no doubt, they come bursting in here once they get ahold of my scent.”

Bella shook her head and spoke “Don’t worry about them, I need answers.”

“and so, do I. Lets start with you. Bella, your covered in vampire bites and you’re not turned. So, it’s obvious whoever did this sucked the venom out, well most of it. You seem to puke out the majority. Bella what happened after we left?” Jasper asked His golden eyes genuinely confused.

Bella combed her fingers through her hair.

“well, Edward took in me into the woods, the day after my disaster of a birthday. And just to clarify, I don’t blame you Jasper. You’re an empath and you felt the thirst of seven other vampires. You were bound to go crazy.”

Jaspers eyes softened at her words but motioned for her to continue.

“Anyway, Edward took me to the woods the day after, told me that you all were moving and that I was to stay behind. He told me he never loved me and that I was just a distraction to fill the void of his boring world. He then turned his back on me and left. I, on the other hand, was so shocked and hurt. I couldn’t comprehend what he was saying, so I went after him. Eventually I got lost and collapsed onto the ground. I laid there for god knows how long. And then…then…she found me...”

Bella voice dropped into a whisper as visions of red filled her mind.

“Who Bella?”

“Victoria….”

Jasper’s eyes went wide.

“That’s impossible. Edward told us he killed her. And leaving you in the woods! He told us that you were the one who wanted to cut off communication and he wanted to respect your wishes!! That bastard!”

“wait…...what? he told you. - then why did Alice come here a month ago saying that Edward was going to kill himself!? I went to Volterra to save him! He thought I was dead!! Jasper none of this makes sense!”

“you sure right it doesn’t. Bella, I think I have an answer, but I need to ask you some questions. Have you been sick lately?”

“yes, I have. Been sick for a while actually.”

“have you been experiencing vomiting and lack of hunger?”

“Yes? That’s exactly what I’ve been experiencing!”

“ok and one last question. Does your sickness get worse when your home?”

“yes! Why? What does this mean?”

“Bella, I need to check your bedroom. Can I do that?”

“um sure.”

With that said, jasper disappeared upstairs. There was the sound of something lifting and then an angry hiss.

Five seconds later, jasper was back next to her, something in his hands.

“Bella, it seems like the left-over residue from Victoria’s venom, Edward’s venom, traces of James venom and these Items that Edward left is what was making you sick.”

In his hands were the plane tickets, camera, and photo album, she had received for her birthday. Bella felt a sudden sense of betrayal as she looked at the items.

“Your body wasn’t prepared to handle all of that and not be changed. You had been in our presence for so long, that it was causing negative side effects, so when Alice showed up and took you to Volterra it only made it worse.”

“But if Edward lied about Victoria, lied about what happed in the woods, why would he want to kill himself once he found out I was supposedly dead? It’s obvious he never cared about me. And what was the strange liquid I puked up?”

Jasper shook his head.

“I don’t believe that Bella, the emotions I felt from Edward were genuine. but both of you were holding back. Edward wanted you human and to be safe, while you on the other hand. You wanted to be one of us and don’t get me started your sexual frustrations. It was suffocating to be around sometimes.”

Bella blushed but jasper only smiled.

“And the liquid you puked was the venom of three different vampires. In truth it should have killed you, but it didn’t.”

“ ** _That because she was holding on to it...”_**

Jasper stood in a defensive crouch, as a deep voice made itself known.

Leaning in the doorway, was a shirtless Paul.

“Paul!” Bella exclaimed as she tried to stand but Jasper gently pushed her back down.

“you’re in no shape to stand right now darlin.”

He then turned back to Paul; his demeanor changed.

“Who are you to her? And how did you get in here without me noticing?”

“ **What’s it to you leech?”**

“Your emotions, towards her, her emotions towards you. I’ve never seen anything like it. It…It’s overwhelming. And I can’t smell you. I can’t even hear your heartbeat. What are you!”

Paul walked further into the room. towering over jasper.

“ ** _Doesn’t matter. Its between she and I. Now, you have about ten more minutes to continue your conversation before the alpha and his pack come bursting through here apparently a few red eyes were around and their scent leads here...”_**

“my apologies. Those are associates of mine. My being here wasn’t supposed to be this long. I was simply supposed to grab some items and return back down south.”

“Back south? You mean you’re not with Alice?” Bella asked never taking her eyes off Paul.

“no darlin. I’m not and It ain’t my story to tell just yet. Listen Bella, Lies have been told to you. I’m no longer with the Cullen coven and I don’t know what’s going on with them. But ill be sure to find out. And if they come back, I’ll be sure to warn you because whatever you have going on with this powerhouse here” he said gesturing to Paul “ain’t nothing to mess with. Such raw power.”

“ **Five minutes.”** Paul growled closing his eyes.

“well, then. That’s my cue.”

Jasper quickly handed Bella a white card and snatched the Gifts she had received on her birthday away, only leaving the plane tickets.

“trust me, you’ll only want to keep those darlin. And I suggest you stay out of your room for at least two weeks. Ill send a cleaning crew by in few days. no charge.”

He then kissed Bella’s forehead.

“I’m sorry for everything we put you through Bella. I can feel the aftermath. You deserve to be happy. Ill do my best to make sure of it.”

 **“3 minutes.”** Paul warned.

Jasper nodded, took one more look at Bella and ran full speed out the door.

Bella went to say something, but Paul stopped her.

“ **We will talk later. Listen, the alpha is very protective of you. He is your imprint brother, so your souls are tied together. We will respect that but that doesn’t mean we will willingly share you. We already see you as ours. Hear us precious one we are not hiding you nor denying you, but we must handle this delicately. Is that understood?”**

Bella nodded

Before either could speak again, Sam with Embry, Jared, and Quill burst through the door.

Sam’s eyes were yellow, and she knew he had given himself to the wolf.

“ ** _Did you get the leech_**?” he directed to Paul.

“Nope.”

Sam let out a growl and then turned toward her.

“ ** _Are you hurt? What happened! Why were you on the leeches land! And by yourself!! How could you be so stupid!!”_**

By then he was complexly towering over her.

Not giving a darn, Bella shot back at her Alpha.

“Back off! Sam! Yeah, I was at the Cullen’s plaice and I shouldn’t have been, but I needed to see it for myself! Besides Jasper wasn’t going to hurt me.”

Sam let out an ear-splitting growl.

“ ** _Do you hear yourself!! How long will you continue to be reckless!!! There were Red eyes stalking your house!!”_**

“What the hell is happening here!?”

All eyes turned to see a red face Charlie swan standing in his doorway, hand reaching towards his gun.

“Well, is someone going to answer me? Because right now I see five naked teenagers hovering around my half-dressed daughter!”

It was then Bella realized she was indeed half dressed. She was wearing a blue tank top and extremely short shorts.

_What the-? Did Jasper change me? Why don’t I remember?_

“and you!” he directed towards Paul who went back to lean in the doorway.

“What are you doing here! I don’t want you around my daughter! Get out of my house. Tribal security team or not, I don’t trust you! Especially after what you did to Jacob.”

“Dad! You- “

Bella opened her mouth to objected but Paul cut her off.

“No problem chief swan. but you might to get your facts straight. Ask Bella what Jacob said to her about a week ago.” With that said, Paul walked out the door.

Charlie then turned to sam.

“Sam? What is going on here and why were you yelling at Bella? Who, by the way needs to go change? You’re showing a little too much.”

Bella quickly wrapped a nearby blanket around herself. Refusing to move just yet. Trusting jaspers word, she couldn’t go into her room just yet.

“Charlie, we apologize for the instruction and lack of clothing. “Sam began, his eyes no longer yellow and his wolf quiet.

“We were doing our run and…you know screw the rules. Charlie, I need you and Bella to come down the reservation. There are things you need to know.”

Bella eyes went huge.

“Sam? Are you going to tell him?”

“no, you’re going to tell him, and we will back you up. I’m sick of you nearing death and Charlie’s scrambling for pieces.” Sam responded coldly.


	14. Chapter 14

Bella stood, anger fuming. She opened her mouth to say something, but hot hands had her looking up.

Quil, looked down at her. Smiling his famous grin.

“Let’s go upstairs for a minute Bells. Something tells me you’ll be spending the night on the res.”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bella stopped in her bedroom doorway. The nausea was back.

“you ok?” Quill asked as he entered in.

“no. but whatever. Let’s just get this done.” She said, trying to push past the sickness.

“man alive, it smells like leech in here Bella. Horrible. What did they do spend the night?”

“Edward used to watch me sleep…apparently there’s some residue Vampire scent or something and it was making me sick.” She responded angrily as she tried to find things to pack.

“He watched you sleep. Did you know?” Quill asked as he threw a pair of underwear at her

“not at first, but then I caught him...”

“And?”

“and that’s it. He would watch me sleep. Sometimes he’d sing.”

At her words, there was loud crack from downstairs.

Bella looked at quill.

“Sam” He mouthed.

Another wave of nausea hit Bella and her vision began to spot.

“uggh.” She groaned

“Bella!?” Quill asked concerned as he reached for her.

“It’s the room and my body. I don’t think I’m done purging… Quill we need- “

“QUILL GET HER OUT OF THERE!!!” Sam shouted from downstairs.

In an instant, Bella was scooped up and brought to her truck.

“god, it’s even stronger in here!” quill groaned. “where are your keys?”

“don’t know. Jasper had them. Check the hook in the house.”

A few minutes Quill returned and rolled down the windows.

“Alright, let’s go.”

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

The fresh December air helped Bella’s head clear.

“Feeling a little better?” Quil asked

“a little.”

“good. Hey, listen to me Bella. I know Sam can be a big jerk and sometimes domineering. And sometimes it seems like he picks on you the most and its true. Out of everyone in the pack Sam puts the most pressure on you Bella. He expects so much.”

“But why? I’m only human! What can he expect from me!?” Bella questioned.

Quill looked at Bella and then back on the road as stopped the truck. They were far away enough that he didn’t sense any danger.

“Let me tell you story, Sam has never told anyone. We only found out because of our mind link. Bells do you know the night, he imprinted on you, he cried like a baby in the forest. It was when you finally fell asleep. He left the house and sobbed his heart out. He felt immense...anger, sadness and yet he was happy. Happy to have you. It felt like another part of his heart had been healed. Here’s why imprinting on you means so much to him. When Sam was about nine. His father had an affair with a white woman. I only say that because it’s important. This was a few years before Sam’s dad abandoned, he and his mom. Anyway, that said women became pregnant and gave birth to a baby girl. She had brown hair and brown eyes, but she took after her dad when it came to skin complexion. So, Every, weekend Sam would go with his dad, to visit the little girl. He adored her and she adored him, especially as she got older. When the girl turned six, the mom well, the mom drowned her Bella. By the time, Sam and his dad found her it was too late. Her small body was laying on the bathroom floor lifeless. Of course. the mother went to jail but that wasn’t enough. Sam never forgave himself. He believes it was his fault. If he had been there maybe he could have saved her. Anyway, the night Sam, imprinted on you, he felt like it was a second chance. And it was. Bella you have no idea what Sam really thinks of you sometimes. He loves you, with or without the imprint. He even has a tattoo of your name under his other tattoo. So, give him some time to cool off and he’ll come around. But you also must stand up for yourself. Remind Sam, that he’s your brother, not your father.”

Bella wiped her tear-filled eyes as she asked her question.

“When did he get the tattoo? I never noticed it.”

Quill laughed.

“That’s because he didn’t want you to. You know he’s big on being macho and not showing emotion. You stir him up in ways, Emily never could. I think it’s because his Imprint with Emily was forced. Neither of them wanted it, so it took time to work on it but with you, it was needed. You wanted a big brother, and he wanted a little sister. Perfect match.”

Quill then Turned the truck back on and got back on the road.

“yeah, perfect match.” Bella grumbled. On the outside, she seemed mad but, on the inside, she was touched that Sam thought so much of her.

She truly never to advantage of her relationship with him. She didn’t want to be a burden, he already had so much on his plate.

“Stop it Bella.” Quill corrected.

“am I that obvious?” she asked

“always.” He joked. “so, what were you doing at the leeches house today, probably be easier to tell me now, so I can just replay it for the others.”

“yeah, that makes sense.”

She was quiet before she explained herself.

“...I..I met someone recently….” she started.

“what!! That’s great, someone I know!?”

“um no, no. anyway…This person has an interest in me, and I feel the same way but...”

“but your love for the Cullen’s is interfering?” Quill finished for her

“Exactly!! See therefore I love you. But yeah, my dating record is zero to none. I had only dated Edward. And with him came a whole different world. One I wasn’t prepared for nor should have been. Edward was controlling and I never said anything. Alice dressed in the clothes she wanted. And there was some good times yes, but overall, the relationship was bad for us on both sides. So, here’s this guy that wants to give me the world and I didn’t know how to respond to that. I went to the Cullen’s home for closure and I wind up getting more than I expected. Turns out jasper had most of the answers I needed. When I was bitten by vampires. Residue venom was left In, my body. Its why I’ve been sick for so long and it only got worse when I was at home because that’s where Edward stayed the most. His energy was killing me and triggering the venom. Plus, the things he left under my floorboard. It was bad all around. Jaspers supposed to send a cleaning crew to my house soon. Once that’s done, I should be able to sleep in my own bed.”

Speaking of beds, Bella’s mind instantly went to Paul’s Californian king.

Oh man, I wonder what be liked to sleep in that. I wonder what it would feel like if he. No! no bad Bella! She thought as an image of she and Paul tangled in the sheets flashed through her mind.

“Hey now! Bella, what in daylights are you thinking of! Is the guy that hot that he gets you aroused like that? Man alive. I have to meet this dude!”

“quill!” Bella blushed in embarrassment.

“hey. Its nothing to be embarrassed about bell. It’s good to see you all flustered. Means some of that old spark you used to have when we were kids is coming back.”

“have I changed that much?” she asked sadly

“We both have. Life will do that to you. Well, look who it is.” Quill said, as they pulled up the blacks house.

Outside of the house, looking agitated was Leah and Jodi.

The latter almost pulling Bella’s passenger door off its hinges.

“Dude. Do are you alright?” Jodi asked

“yeah, Jodi I’m alright. Just exhausted. What’s happening?”

“Well, Sam gathered the council, and they are just finishing up telling Charlie the legends. Of course, he knew of them, but they had Seth phase for proof. We were just waiting on you. Nice shorts.” He complimented as he looked at her thighs.

Bella pushed him away, as she made her way to the red house. Out of all twelve wolves, Jodi was the most flirtatious. Even though he had an imprint, it didn’t change his personality at all.

Leah brushed against her.

“you know, ill never understand your relationship with the leeches…but I know you do everything for a reason Bella.”

With a nod of understanding, Bella went in the house.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The first pair of eyes Bella found were Sam’s.

His dark ones connected with her brown ones and it seemed as if ten thousand words passed between them.

However, it would not be enough, she would need to speak with him after she spoke to her father.

Bella turned to see her father sitting in a recliner looking oddly calm. The elders on either side of him. The pack itself was dispersed around the crowded living room. She noticed Emily and some of the imprints sitting in the kitchen doorway and a few faces were missing. No doubt the only reason the imprints were here was because of Bella’s story. Half of them had never heard it.

“Bella, why don’t you take a seat. We have a lot to discuss.” Billy gestured to a chair next to him.

Bela did as so and did not hesitate in story.

“Well, Dad, from what I hear, you’ve already been informed of the wolves and the ledges. So, let me cut to the chase. Edward and his family are vampires who drink animal blood. The reason why the men and women phase is because of vampires. I ...I fell in love with Edward back in junior year. I didn’t know what he was at the time, and by the time I figured it out I didn’t care. I loved him plain and simple. Nothing anyone said or did could change that. However, that Love came at a huge cost. Edward and his family are almost indestructible but I however am. During my time with them, a smaller coven of nomads discovered us. Nomad vampires are ones who roam from place to place they never settle. Anyway, when they discovered us, I was with them. Apparently to supernatural creatures, I have a sweet-smelling scent and for vampires, it drives them to the point they want to kill me. And they tried. to keep you safe, I ran to phoenix with the Cullen’s. Hoping the small nomadic coven would follow and two of them did. The other one gave up and went to live with a different group of vampires. Those words, I said to that night dad, they were lies. Lies to protect you. But it was the wrong way to do that. Anyway, we made it to phoenix, but the vampire obsessed with me had different plans. He lured me away from the Cullen’s. I thought he had mom. But he didn’t, it was trap to torture and kill me and he almost did. He tortured me and then bit me. When a human is bitten, they are supposed to turn into a vampire but three times already the venom has been sucked out from my system. So, when I came home to you all broken. It was because of that first attack. Eventually time went on and just when I thought things were finally ok, I was wrong. On the night of my birthday, the Cullen’s wanted me over to celebrate. When I think about it, I realize that they tried to live through me. Making me do things they wish they could do. My birthday was a disaster. I was attacked yet again but it was by one of the Cullen’s. I got a paper cut and one of them went ballistic, Edward attempted to protect me, but he only made it worse. I had never seen anything so …terrifying in my life. All of them had black eyes. Pupils. The only one who seemed sane was Dr, Cullen.

He fixed me up and sent me home. The next day, Edward led me into the woods and broke up with me. I was so distraught that I tried to follow him and failed. Instead, one of the vampires from the nomadic coven found me and tortured me. She was the trying to complete the work of her mate who died trying and because of the pack she did as well but not without me being permanently disfigured. That’s what really happened when I disappeared that night and you were frantic. And finally, after those months of me being almost lifeless, but trying to make it through…Here’s come Alice. Apparently, their family thought I committed suicide. And in turn Edward thought the same, so he was going to kill himself. No being able to live in a world where I wasn’t alive…whatever...”

Bella paused as quill handed her a glass of water. As she drank, she took in her father’s reaction so far.

His hands were clenching Billy’s recliner and his face was beet Red, but he held his tongue.

After a few more sips, Bella continued.

“So, without a second thought, I went to Rescue Edward and I did…but once again everything comes at a price.” She finished glancing at sue.

The women however gave Bella a cold glare and looked away. She never did apologize to her. The clear waters had been like a second family as well growing up.

“and the price?” her father asked his voice laced with steel

Bella hung her head in shame.

“Everything.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

It was quiet for a long time before her father finally decided to stand up.

With a hard look he told Bella four words.

“Stay on the reservation. “

He then unholstered his gun gave it to Billy and walked out into the December night.

“well, I think that’s enough excitement for one night.” Billy said, alerting everyone that could finally go home.

“Bella you can stay in the twins room.” He told her.

Bella nodded and headed out to her truck. To her surprise, her father was leaning over it. His back to her.

Bella didn’t say anything as she grabbed her belongings.

“Paul said something before I kicked him out. He told me to ask you what Jacob said, the night he got hurt. What really happened.” His voice still ice cold.

Bella sighed as she leaned against her truck.

“Well, when I went to save Edward…I was confronted by the vampire council. They could have killed me. Jacob at the time when I returned was beyond angry and blamed for his phase. He told me since I left with a death wish… I should have completed it.”

A gasp escaped her father’s mouth. She then heard him swallow hard.

“I am beyond angry with you little girl. I mean I can’t even comprehend anything…but I can’t stand here and tell you I don’t have secrets of my own that you need to know …. But I do. I’m going to clear my head for a while and when I get back, we will talk. Don’t go to school tomorrow, Sam said something about making sure the leeches aren’t coming back. **_And I will be talking with Jacob as well.”_**

With that said, her father got into his cruiser and left.

“He took it better than expected...” Sam said behind her.

Bella turned around and sneered at her brother. After the day she had, she no longer had a filter.

“listen to me you six foot, know it all, pompous, self-righteous ass!!! The next time you want to tell my father the truth you let me know first!! Cause blindsiding me was not the right way to go!! And the where the heck do you get off calling me stupid!! LISTEN TO ME SAMUEL LEVI ULEY YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!!!! YOU ARE MY ALPHA AND MY BROTHER AND I LOVE YOU BUT YOU DO NOT CONTROL MY LIFE OR WHAT I DO!!! SO, GET OFF YOUR HIGH HORSE!!!! AND THE NEXT TIME YOUR CONCERED ABOUT ME! ACTUALLY, ASK ME HOW IM DOING! NOT YELLING AT ME LIKE IM, A LITTLE KID!!! I CAN MAKE DECSIONS ON MY OWN SAM! I DON’T NEED YOU CONTROLING ME! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THAT AND I WON’T GO THROUGH IT AGAIN!”

Bella then walked past her stunned alpha and into the blacks home. On her way, she passed a stunned and angry looking Jacob.

“do you want to piece of me? Cause I got plenty to go around Jacob. Let me tell you something, telling me to kill myself was the worst thing you could do! You act like a spoiled brat and everyone else may not be bug enough to tell you, but I will! Take the binky out of your mouth and GROW UP! This pack will never follow your lead if you cry and whine about everything that doesn’t go your way!! Wake up and smell the coffee jake, everything can’t go your way! And oh, if you ever tell me to kill myself again, I swear I will break your back myself! Now goodnight!!”

And with everything finally off her chest, Bella closed the door. Ignoring Quill and embry’s laughs outside.

The exhaustion from the day, had Bella knocked out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Bella almost screamed as someone shook her. A hand quickly covered her mouth and said into the darkness.

“its me chili pepper. Come with me. We’re going out.”


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: alright, I think this chapter will be my favorite!! This is Paul and Bella time! no interruptions!!** **😊**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bella was completely floored when Paul dragged her out of the house at two in the morning. He had coffee ready, as he drove her back to his place.

Did she mention he took her on his bike? Man, she loved motorcycles.

“alright, here’s the deal. You need a day off. A day away from wolves, from vampires and from the crazy day to day of our supernatural lives. How does that sound? Your free to say no. seriously. No pressure.” Paul told her as he brought her up to his bedroom.

Bella blinked and flat out said

“well, the offers, great but can we do it some other time. I’m exhausted.”

“sounds good to me pepper. You want to sleep here? I have a bigger bed?”

Bella stepped back and laughed.

“wait! Your serious. Like, if I said no, it’ s ok?”

“of course, it is? Why wouldn’t it be?” Paul ask ed confused

“oh, crap Paul! Your so sweet! Of course, I want to go out!! I need a day off. I’m sorry, that was rude of me. I... I was just testing you. I shouldn’t have but I wanted – “

“you wanted to see if I would force you like everyone else does. I’m not the Cullen’s or the pack Bella, I’m me. no need for test. Now, if we are going to go out, we must get dressed to do so.”

He then went to a mirror covered wall and pressed a button she didn’t know was there.

The mirror opened to reveal beautiful dresses and shoes.

“Pick whatever you want, wear what you want. And don’t worry, I didn’t spend any money. This isn’t about me. Its all about you. Pick what you want to wear, whatever you feel matches your personality. don’t be afraid to stand out or shy away. your beautiful no matter what and if nothing in there fits you, we can get you something else no money spent.’’

He then walked out the room leaving her…in awe...

Bella looked through the dresses for what seemed like hours before she finally found one, she liked. It was blood red, off the shoulder and flowy in the back.

Looking around, she found a bathroom she didn’t realize was in the room the last time she snooped around.

I’m sure he wouldn’t mind me showering.

When Bella walked in there was note.

_Figured you want to shower after the day you had. Everything is provided for._

Bella couldn’t do anything but smile.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After her longer than necessary shower and a quick shave, Bella came back into the bedroom to find a black case on Paul’s bed.

Another note, said _wear or don’t, doesn’t matter_.

Opening the case, Bella gasped.

Inside were multiple different types of jewelry. She didn’t even have to look at all of them to see the ones she wanted.

Small red hoops and red and black choker with a small diamond.

Once she was fully dressed, Bella took the time to brush her hair and apply a simple lip gloss, that was also set out. 

Her only struggle was shoes. Heels. Flats or pumps.

Being bold and praying she didn’t sprain an ankle; Bella chose the sexy red pumps.

Once she was done, Bella looked in the mirror and gasped.

It been a long time since she looked in the mirror and while she was still underweight, she had to give herself credit she looked…gorgeous. Hot...even.

With a confident smile, Bella went to find Paul.

It didn’t take long because he was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs.

Bella swallowed hard. The man couldn’t have gotten sexier. He wore a black suit jacket, a white shirt with red accents to match her red dress. He wore black shoes and on the top of his braided hair were red shades. In his hands were another pair.

When she reached the bottom stair, Paul handed her the shades.

“Sexy either way.” He whispered.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

“you can drive.” Paul gestured as he handed her the keys to the black Lamborghini

“What? Really? I’ve never ben one for fast cars.”

“that’s cool with me sexy, drive as slow as you want. I like watching.” He said sexily

Bella let a snort ring out

“are you always this flirtatious?”

“only with you.” He rumbled.

Bella shook her head and opened the door. To her amusement, the doors went up instead of out.

“let’s go.” She cheered.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Three hours later, brought Bella back to Seattle.

The drive had been filled bouts of comfortable silence or Paul telling her corny jokes that she thought was funny. It was odd. Because from short conversations, one wouldn’t be able to tell, much about Paul. But the from the short three hours, she learned that he loved sweets, His favorite animal was a horse and Jellyfish creeped him out. He was an only child but had a load of cousins and extended family. Most of them lived in France but four lived in Washington and helped with the family business.

“so, where are we going?” she asked

“Night club slash restaurant.”

“let me guess, you own it.”

“I’m an investor so my word is law, but my younger cousin came up with the idea. I pop in every now and then…”

“I see. Are you and your cousins close?”

“it gets strained sometimes. I think a lot them are still upset, that our grandparents left everything to me. I mean everything Bella. Nothing was left. not even for there own children.it was all in my name. Sometimes I think they knew that their death was near.”

“That’s a lot to deal with. Did you ever regret it or get angry at them?”

“sometimes, I questioned why but I never regretted it. They always had the best for me even in their death. What about you, any siblings?”

“nope.”

“cousins?”

“nope but Leah, Jacob and Quill were great stand ins. most of the time.”

“. Yeah, I noticed you and Quill are close. you ever wish you had any?”

“oh of course, that’s why it was so easy to embrace the Cullen’s. I wanted a family. Being an only child suck.”

Paul let out a chuckle.

“I can attest to that. Alright at this light, you’re going to turn right.”

Bella did and laughed as Paul directed her to a stop.

In front of them was a skyscraper with strobe lights shining from the outside. And waiting in the longest line she had ever seen were men and women dressed to the nine’s

“alright pepper, we can get out here. The valet can take it from here. Oh, and let’s walk slow so we can see everybody else get mad. I love to see their faces when we skip the line. Oh, and baby, shades on.”

Bella felt heat rise in her belly when he called her baby. For the first time, since she had met him, she was not confused. She knew what she wanted. She wanted Paul. Permanently.

Paul reached for her whispering “ ** _we can smell you baby, and you smell delicious…We promise you...when you’re ready, we give you so much pleasure you’ll beg us to stop and when you do. We won’t.”_**

**_Bella swallowed. This man was going to be the death of her_ **

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The music was loud as the duo entered but Bella didn’t mind. She was here to have fun. With Paul. Taking her glasses, he led her further into the room.

“you ready to dance?” Paul purred in her ears.

“absolutely.”

“great, lets take it a little slow.” he then motioned to someone in the DJ booth and the music suddenly changed.

“ _alright ladies and gentlemen. This next hour is for couples only. Couples.”_ The DJ announced.

Paul then gently grabbed Bella’s hips and the two began to sway. But only got better as Paul began to sing the lyrics in her ears.

_ Tell ya daddy stop his hating  
Cuz I be wearing braids and rockin jerseys daily  
But that don’t mean im thuggin though  
He dont want me with you  
But I ain’t tryna hear it though  
Not tryna hear it though _

Bella followed Paul’s lead and allowed him to serenade her, With her eyes closed, she fell into the music. _  
  
[Verse 1B: Ashanti (Lloyd)]  
But I know that if he knew you  
He would understand ya  
Know that your my man and  
He would never hurt me no  
Let me come and see you  
So that we can be alone, alone  
(Baby I know a place that we can go and be alone)  
As long as you make sure that you safely get me home  
(Don't worry baby)  
  
[Chorus: Lloyd (Ashanti)]  
Meet me at the southside  
Get you home by midnight  
Make sure that your daddy just don't know (daddy just don't know)  
I'll put you in the hoodbug  
I know what I'm doin cause  
That's where we'll be eating on the low (eating on the low)  
Meet me at the southside  
Baby we can go hide  
Knowin that mah boys goin have my back (yeah-eeh-yeah)  
Only at the southside girl (southside, eh-eeh-eh)  
Southside  
  
[Verse 2A: Lloyd]  
Girl I'll know that we can make it  
Cause we won't let him break it  
I don't care who with it  
It’s you and me against the world  
Tell me those three words that  
Lets me know you're still my girl  
Oh Baby, yeah  
_“you know im not letting you go right? Im in too deep.” He told her.

Bella opened her eyes to investigate his blue ones.

“…me too. Im sorry, I’ve been giving you the roundabout. It has just been hard for me you know. “

“I know Bella, but don’t make me pay for someone else’s mistakes. I’m not Cullen or black. And that’s the last time I’ll say it. You must trust me. trust us. I’ll give you the world baby. Just let me do it.” _  
[Verse 2B: Ashanti (Lloyd)]  
Oh I swear I'll never leave you (why)  
People have lied to yah  
But by your side I'll show yah  
The way a girl needs to roll  
You don't need a lot of money  
I'm ready come pick me up (pick me up)  
(Baby I know a place that we can go and be alone, yeah)  
As long as you make sure that you safely get me home  
(Don't worry baby)  
  
[Chorus: Lloyd (Ashanti)]  
Meet me at the southside  
Get you home by midnight (midnight)  
Make sure that your daddy just don't know (oh, no-no-no)  
I'll put you in the hoodbug  
I know what I'm doin cause  
That's where we'll be eating on the low (eating on the low, oh)  
  
Meet me at the southside  
Baby we can go hide  
Knowin that mah boys goin have my back (we can go hide babe)  
Only at the southside girl (yeah-eeh-yeah)  
Southside, southside girl (southside)  
Southside  
  
[Break: Lloyd (Ashanti)]  
Baby we can  
Baby we can (Baby we can)  
Alright  
Yeah Baby (Yeah Baby, heh)  
Meet me at the southside girl (Oh-oh-oh-ooh-oh-oh-oh)  
[Lloyd & Ashanti:] Cause all I want to do, is ride the south wit you (Ooooh-oooh-oooh-oooh-hooh-hoh-ooooh-oooooh)  
ATL Georgia, what do we do for ya  
  
[Chorus: Lloyd (Ashanti)]  
Meet me at the southside (You can come and meet me yeah-eeh-yeah, yeah)  
Get you home by midnight (midnight)  
Make sure that your daddy just don't know (oh, no-no-no)  
I'll put you in the hoodbug  
I know what I'm doin cause  
That's where we'll be eating on the low (meet me at the southside yeah)  
  
Meet me at the southside, southside  
Baby we can go hide  
Knowin that mah boys goin have my back  
Only at the southside girl, gotchu in tha hood (got me in tha hood)  
Southside, but it's all good (we goin chill)  
  
[Outro: Lloyd (Ashanti)]  
ATL Georgia, what do we do for ya  
Bull doggin' like we Georgetown Hoyas  
(Can you pick me up tonight, take me anywhere you like)  
Shorty let's ride, in my Cadillac (Cadillac)  
Tilt yo seat back  
And everything'll be coo (yeah)  
Side girl (yeah)  
Alright (oooh-oh-no, no-ooh-hooh)  
So what you wann do (we goin kick it tonight)  
(yeah-yeah, yeah-yeah, only at the southside)  
I know it, that you ain't used to this country boy  
But I'll show ya (Show me)  
Ain't nuttin but a thing (yeah-yeah-yeah)  
Chicken wings on string (baby-baby-baby)  
That's how I hang (only at the southside, southside, southside)_

Before Bella knew the song was over but Paul was not done.

“stay here.” He told her as he moved through the crowd.

Bella was left curious, but it was quickly satiated when she saw Paul on the stage in front of the D.J. booth.

“oh man, I think Paul’s going to sing!” Bella heard someone say.

_What! Its one thing in my ear but this?! I swear he’s really going to kill me._

Bella’s thoughts were bombarded, when Paul put grabbed as headset, cued the music, and began to sing.

 _Heard about my past  
Things I used to do  
The games I used to play  
The girls that didn't last  
I know what's on your mind  
You think I'm doing wrong  
Can I say what is real  
You are the only one  
When I'm not around  
Do you think of me  
Or what the jealous ones  
Are claiming me to be  
You should know by now  
That it's going to take  
A lot of trust from you  
For us to make it through  
  
[Bridge:]  
You should know baby you're my angel  
Nothing's gonna make you fall from heaven  
Girl I just want to love you Love you  
  
[Chorus:]  
Don't listen to what people say  
They don't know about you and me  
Put it out your mind cause it's jealousy  
They don't know about this here  
Don't listen to what people say  
They don't know about you and me  
Put it out your mind cause it's jealousy  
They don't know about this here  
  
Girl let’s talk about  
What your friends told you  
That I'm a selfish man  
Want my cake and eat it to  
Maybe in my past  
But you changed me now  
Now that I've learned to love  
It's you that showed me how  
Your love so real  
I'd be a fool to play  
Play around on you  
I want to stay with you  
You should know by now  
That it's gonna take  
A lot of trust from you  
For us to make it through  
  
[Bridge:]  
You should know baby you're my angel  
Nothing's gonna make you fall from heaven  
Girl I just want to love you Love you  
_Paul then jumped off the stage and swaggered towards her.

Bella swore her heart was going to pound out of her chest. _  
[Chorus:]  
Don't listen to what people say  
They don't know about you and me  
Put it out your mind cause it's jealousy  
They don't know about this here  
Don't listen to what people say  
They don't know about you and me  
Put it out your mind cause it's jealousy  
They don't know about this here_

As the song began to end, Paul stopped face to face with her and to her delight, dipped her and landed a kiss that blew her world.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

The night had been filled with many dances and many kisses.

Dinner was a different, story. Instead of leaving the club, Paul just took her to a higher level.

“what are you in the mood for Pepper?”

“um…seafood?”

“sounds good.” He told her as he seated her at a table.

“so, where’d you learn to sing like that?” she asked as a waiter poured glasses of water

“I had a good voice growing up. I took lessons to get better. Did you like it?”

“Dude…it was amazing! ...Thank you, Paul. Normally, I feel clumsy and awkward with these kinds of things but. With you I feel the exact opposite.”

Paul reached over, grabbing her hand.

“…I don’t want or need you to change for me. And I hope I can expect the same for you. Besides, …I should be thanking you. You’re the first and only woman I have ever done this with. Any female I came across…it was same thing. They wanted sex, money, power or all three. None of them wanted me for me and…you’ve shown me how to have fun again. Life gets pretty lonely when you can’t trust someone.”

Not knowing what to say, Bella squeezed his hand. Eventually the silence was broken by a question brewing in her head.

“hey, back when jasper was in the house. You said I was holding unto it? What did mean?”

“I meant that you were subconsciously holding unto the Venom in your body. Other then your scars, it was a reminder that the Cullen’s were real. That it wasn’t a figment of your imagination. And I don’t hold it against you. Everything with them was so sudden. So, when you went to the Cullen’s home for closure, you puking was you essentially letting them go.”

“wow, I never thought about it like that...”

Their conversation ended when a menu was handed to them and Bella quickly ordered the seafood platter.

“oh, that smells great!”

She said, picking up a shrimp.

“hang on...let me...” Paul said taking it out of her hand and slowly feeding it to her. His eyes flashed yellow and a low rumble escaped his chest.

“you know wolves mate for life Bella.”

“….is that what we are?” she questioned

“ **are you accepting us? And everything we come with**? **Cause only one woman, warm our bed. Only one woman will wear our mark.”**

“mark?”

“ ** _it’s like a wedding ring on your neck, that binds us to each other, and any supernatural creature will know who you belong to. In our case, you will be become scentless except to me. Your heartbeat will be virtually invisible. We will be the only ones to hear it. Are you ready for that?”_**

Bella swallowed hard and looked into Paul’s now yellow eyes.

Was she?

After everything she had been through and put up with?

Would she take the plunge for a second time?

Yes! Yes, she freaking would.

“…Im yours Paul…”

That was all Paul needed to hear because Dinner was quickly forgotten, and Paul ushered them to the car.

However, instead of taking them back to forks. Paul led Bella to his penthouse. He only stayed there when he had important business to attend. As soon they got on the elevator, there lips locked once again.

Somehow, in the heat of their passion, Bella’s legs wrapped around Paul’s waist, their lips never leaving each other.

She never saw Paul take out a key, but she didn’t care. She never been filled with this kind of intensity before.

“ ** _this is it….no going back… last chance...”_**

**Not saying words, Bella exposed her neck to him.**

**Somewhere music was turned on in the background.**

_through drought and famine, natural disasters  
My baby has been around for me  
Kingdoms have fallen, angels be calling  
None of that could ever make me leave_

_._

_Every time I look into your eyes, I see it  
You're all I need  
Every time I get a bit inside, I feel it_

_Ooh, who would've thought I'd get you?  
Ooh, who would've thought I'd get you?_

_And when we're making love  
Your cries they can be heard from far and wide  
It's only the two of us  
Everything I need's between those thighs_

_Every time I look into your eyes, I see it  
You're all I need  
Every time I get a bit inside, I feel it_

_Ooh, who would've thought I'd get you?  
Oh yeah, oh yeah babe  
Ooh, who would've thought I'd get you?_

_And I'll take some time  
Just to be thankful  
That I had days full of you, you  
Before it winds down into  
The memories, it's all just memories  
La-la-la-la-la_

_If you've got someone you like  
(Don't you love when I come around)  
Somebody just tell somebody  
If you've got someone you like  
Feel something that's right  
Somebody just tell somebody (build you up, then I take)_

_Ooh, who would've thought I'd get you?  
(Oh yeah, oh yeah babe)  
Ooh, who would've thought I'd get you_

_This feels like summer  
Boy you make me feel so alive  
Just be my lover  
Boy you'll lead me to paradise……_

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Bella awoke to warm sunlight on her bare skin. Left clad in her underwear in bra. Her body was sore, but it was good sore.

Did she have sex?

Well, she wasn’t one to kiss and tell instead She got something better, **intimacy.**

After Paul marked her, they stayed up talking until their eyes closed on their own. Speaking of Paul, she turned to see him knocked out cold.

It was nice not to wake up to someone staring at her.

“mmm, why you staring baby?” he yawned as his blue eyes met her brown ones.

“sorry, couldn’t help it.”

Paul chuckled.

“you good?” he questioned.

“im great. What time is it?” she asked.

“hmm let’s see. Eight in the morning. We should get to La Push by eleven.”

“alright, hey I have question.”

“I may have an answer.”

“can I see your wolf? And your other form?”

“sure. Why didn’t you ask sooner?”

With fast reflexes, Paul stripped off his underwear and phase.

Bella gasped.

Paul’s wolf was the exact wolf from her dreams. Grey with black speckles.

He rumbled as Bella’s half naked body, knelt in front of him. Her neck exposed. With snuff and a lick, Bella wrapped her hands in his fur.

“you’re so beautiful”

Paul let out a purr and right before her eyes, phased again, but this time he was much smaller and leaner.

A white fox, with beautiful blue eyes purred into her chest. The same one from her dreams.

“Man, If I had doubts before, they are gone now.” Bella joked.

Paul simply purred.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

“…So, what do we do now?” Bella asked as she and Paul stood on his front porch.

“we slowly come out to the pack and everyone else. We won’t make it too obvious, but I won’t be hiding in the shadows. Anyone who has an issue with it can kiss my- “

Bella cut him off with subtle kiss.

“ssh. I get it.”

“hmm. Ill must get riled up more often. Now, would like to come in or do you want head back to Billy’s”

“I’ll head back to Billy’s don’t need Sam sending out a search party. Not that it matters.”

“alrighty, take the bike, or a car, or you can walk and get some fresh air. Just text me or I can take you there.”

“don’t worry, ill take the bike. I want some fresh air.”

“Well then precious one. This is goodbye for now.”

With one last kiss and still in her dancing clothes, Bella snatched Paul’s keys and hopped on his bike.

It take her long, to get back to the blacks.

But one thig that did surprise her was the unfamiliar car parked next to Her father and Sam’s.

Shrugging her shoulders, Bella took joy in the fact that she hadn’t tripped not once or last night.

Humming Paul’s song from last night, Bella walked into the house.

Of course, the kitchen was full, and all eyes were on her. But what caught her off guard was the women sitting across from her father. Both looking pissed.

**_“mom?!”_ **

__   
  



	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

** A/N: I hope you all enjoyed Bella and Paul’s time together. One of my guest readers had 2 questions. **

** Question 1: how Paul and Bella would keep their relationship on the down low If Bella is now scentless. And how could Paul just leave her to face the pack alone.  **

** Answer 1: Yes, Bella is scentless but at first glance the pack will probably think that their sense of smell is off or that something is wrong with Bella. They have no reason to suspect Bella to be anywhere near Paul or have any kind of communication with him. **

** Question 2: How could Paul just leave Bella to the pack by herself. **

** Answer: Well, remember this is their first date and they were solely solidifying their relationship. So, once they got back, Paul’s not going to dreams Bella to stay with him. They both had things to do. And he gave her multiple options, that she could decide herself. All she was doing was going back to Billy’s and eventually move on with their day. Yes, the pack is around but Bella planned to go about her day. So, hope that helps! Thanks for your reviews! Follows and favorites!! You guys are the bomb dot com!! **

****

**_Recap:_ ** _Humming Paul’s song from last night, Bella walked into the house._

_Of course, the kitchen was full, and all eyes were on her. But what caught her off guard was the women sitting across from her father. Both looking pissed._

**_“mom?!_ ** _ Top of Form _

  
“Bella?! My god, honey! you look drop dead gorgeous! Where are you coming from at this hour? Your father told me you were sleeping! And my god did you cut your hair! What is going on here?”

Bella shook her head at her mother’s bombarding questions.

“well, you have one thing right mom. What **_is_** going on here? “she asked looking towards her father and back at her mother.

“Well, You and I were set to talk about somethings Before your mother appeared out of nowhere” Her father said, as he looked at her clothing.

She knew the outfit was semi revealing but Bella didn’t care. She felt good about herself for once.

“Oh, back off Charlie! I am here to check up on **my** daughter.”

“oh, suddenly she’s your daughter!? **_Where were you_** when she needed you most Renee! Where were you when she was depressed for months! When she couldn’t’ hold anything down?! When she was mauled and disfigured by some animal!! Oh, that’s right!! You were gallivanting off with your boytoy! Not concerned for our daughter!!!” Charlie shouted as he stood to his feet.

“Concerned? Concerned!? I spent the best years of my life being concerned for A DAUGHTER I NEVER WANTED CHARLIE!! I SACRIFICED MY LIFE! PUT THINGS ON HOLD FOR HER!! And what were you doing while I was digging for pennies! You were here playing hero to a bunch of poor dimwitted redskins !!- “

**_“ENOUGH!!!”_ **

All eyes turned to see Bella red with anger.

“Mom. Get out. “

Renee gasped.

“you can’t- “

“I CAN AND I WILL. NOW GET OUT!! WHAT YOU **_WON’T_** DO IS COME HERE ESPECIALLY UNANNOUCED, AND TEAR DOWN **MY FAMILY**!! THIS RESERVATION HAS SAVED MY LIFE! TIME AND TIME AGAIN! THESE WOMEN AND MEN HAVE BEEN A BETTER PARENT THEN YOU EVER WILL BE! AND HOW DARE YOU STAND HERE AND TALK TO DAD THAT WAY! ALL THE TIMES HE SENT US MONEY WHEN YOU HAD GAMBLED IT ALL AWAY! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! **NOW. GET. OUT!!!”**

To stunned at her Daughters words. Renee grabbed her purse and coat and walked out. Just as she was leaving, the atera family was walking in.

Her mother paused as she looked at joy atera and snapped.

“Oh no you don’t! you will not get anywhere near my daughter!”

Joy however gave Renee a prideful smile.

“Bella’s Eighteen now Renee. That court order you had years ago has long been dissolved. It’s time she knew the truth.”

“oh, we will see about that. This is not over!” Renee barked.

She then got into her car and sped off.

No one said a word as the atera’s came in and sat down. Bella watched as Sam took a subtle step behind Quill. Something told her that he knew exactly what was happening.

“why was she here?” Bella asked exhausted from her outburst. That was the first time she had ever stood up to her mother. Renee had been a horrible mother and sometimes Bella didn’t know what her father had seen when he met her. But the fact, that her mother had the audacity to talk down on her family. It was wrong.

.

“don’t know. Your mother just appeared out of nowhere.” Her father said in irritation.

He rubbed his temples and then motioned for her sit.

“have a seat bell. I have some things to share with you. and don’t worry about your mother. **I will handle her**. Do you want to go change first?”

Bella released a tired snort.

“Dad, your gonna have to accept the fact, that im grown and so is my body.”

With that said, she pulled up a chair.

“Well, I think you look hot! What did you do go out on a late-night date with your mystery man?” Quill joked. But underneath his humor, he looked confused and uncertain.

“Date?” Charlie and Sam said at once.

Bella waved them off.

“not important right now. Let’s just get to the bottom of this, dad. You obviously have something to say that concerns everyone in this room. So, spill.”

Leaning back in her seat with arms crossed, Bella waited for her father to begin. From the concerned faces minus she and quills, it must be something dire.

“Alright. Do you remember your grandmother? The one whose middle name you have.”

Bella nodded.

“well, your grandmother had another child other than me.”

Once again, Bela nodded. Her eyes drifting over to where her aunt joy looked nervous. It didn’t take much for Bella to connect the dots.

“so, let me guess, Big Quill was your brother?”

Her father shook his head.

“No, it’s actually your aunt Joy” he said nodded towards the latter women. “She’s my younger sister. Your aunt.”

Bella leaned away.

“WHAT!” Quill suddenly exclaimed speaking before Bella could.

“is this true?” he asked angerly at his mother.

“It is … Please you two, let us tell you the whole story before guys go making conclusions.”

Quill was going to say something but a firm hand from Sam had him holding his tongue.

Bella did the same and waited for her father to finish.

“your grandmother wasn’t faithful in the first years of marriage to your grandfather. They had it rough. She wound up sleeping with a guy down here on the reservation. No one knows who though, but it was obvious when she came home pregnant with a second child that it wasn’t my fathers. He was angry and decided to leave us. Your grandmother gave birth and struggled to feed her small family. As soon as I could I started taking odd jobs around town, but it still wasn’t enough. However, we were happy. But then…dad returned. He wanted his family back but only on one condition. Joy needed to go. He didn’t care how, he just wanted her gone. I fought against it but being under eighteen I was helpless. To my disgust my mother made the decision to send Joy to live with a family friend molly Ateara, who at the time was married to old Quill as you know him now.” Charlie said motioning to the elder across from them.

From this point joy continued the story.

“Living with molly and papa.” She said gesturing to old Quil “was such a huge change that we needed a cover story. My mother was white, and my father was an unknown male who ran off. So, to hinder the council of that time to not be suspicious, my last name was changed to Ateara and I was now their newly adopted daughter it was never legal but at the time people were not as snoopy as they are now. Anyway, we didn’t want any more drama than what we already had. My mother distanced herself from me, but Charlie stayed in consistent contact. It did help that my adopted brother slash future husband was his best friend. that’s how your father and I met.” She said turning towards quill.

“So, you’re telling us. That you and Charlie are siblings and that Bella, and I are cousins and you kept it from us why!!!” he asked.

Joy sighed as she slid her hands through her hair.

“The council back then was stricter than the one now. If they knew the truth the Ateara and swan name would have been ruined. The Atera’s names would have been written out of the books. We would have lost everything. The store, our fishing business. And Charlie would have been banned from ever setting foot on the reservation. There was a lot more racial tension, and We couldn’t risk it. Just when we thought it was a good time to tell you both the truth, well Renee came swinging with a custody battle. She accused Charlie… “

“accused dad of what?” Bella asked urging her to continue.

Joy hung her head and shook it. Her eyes filling with tears.

Bella looked to her father whose eyes held devastation.

However, it was Billy who broke the silence. His large hands reaching over to engulf her own.

“…Bella, your mother…your mother accused Charlie and …some of the men on the rez…of... being...inappropriate with you… It’s why she stormed up here so long ago with the paperwork when Sarah was alive. She…had fake proof, fake documents and was ready to press charges. It would have ruined all our lives including yours. Renee did it out of spite. Your father couldn’t give her the alimony, nor would he pack up and leave forks and to punish him…she used you. We- “

“Wait! What do you mean by inappropriate? No ever… Dad…wouldn’t and none of you ever...… **_no._** she wouldn’t have Renee can be cruel, but she wouldn’t go that far…” Bella denied. But that denial was just a way to pass the hurt, choking her heart.

Billy however shook his head and squeezed Bella’s hands.

“im sorry Bella. But it **_is the truth_**. **_Your mother accused and blackmailed your father and this tribe with sexual abuse charges…”_**

“my hand were tied baby girl. No amount of police work or investigating would have stopped her. If I didn’t give you up, she would have processed the paperwork and I wouldn’t have seen the light of day…I’m so sorry Honey. I was just trying to protect you in any way I could.”

Her father tried to say as tears flowed down his eyes.

Ten thousand thoughts crossed Bella’s mind all at once, she had no idea what to process first.

But one thing rang true, Anger. Blazing Anger.

Joy was her biological Aunt, and Quill was her cousin. She could accept that. That was a little easier to handle but her mother.

Her own mother, accusing her father-

Bella didn’t get to process her thoughts because the next thing she knew she found herself puking into the blacks kitchen sink.

It wasn’t that she was sick, but the very thought of what her mother had done. What she could have done…

“I need some air…”

Bella listened to the waves crash as she shivered. Her lips were probably blue by now, but she didn’t care.

Everything in her mind was too much to process right now. She didn’t want to think.

A blanket being tossed over her had her looking up. Looking out in the dark water was her father.

“…I was never mad at you, you know. About the vampires… I’m a cop honey. I know when something isn’t right, but I so desperately wanted it to be. I just wanted you to be happy. I angrier at myself then anything. How did I miss the signs? How did I not know? Billy tried to warn me about the Cullen’s, but I didn’t want to hear it. They …were able to give you everything I couldn’t. and they made you so happy. I didn’t want to ruin it. But I should have followed my gut. Back then and now…. now, don’t get me wrong, am I upset that you dated a vampire in general, heck yeah. Am I upset that you made them the center of your world absolutely, but I am also to blame? I should have been more involved in your life and I wasn’t and when I tried, it never seemed right because I wasn’t used to doing it in the first place. And Bella, I know you were trying to protect me when you left for phoenix back then. The words you said, they just didn’t add up…I’m sorry I didn’t tell you the truth about your aunt joy. When you moved back from phoenix should have been the time, but I hesitated, and it cost me.”

Bella leaned her head back as the snow fell.

“...we both made mistakes and held secrets dad **… it _cost both of us.”_**

The father and daughter were silent as the waves crashed over and over.

“…I have a new boyfriend.…” she blurted out.

Her father was silent as he studied her in the dark.

“…I don’t think now is the time for you to be dating Bella.”

Bella shrugged her shoulders.

“I not keeping anymore secrets dad. “

“you going to tell me who he is?”

“…. Now, that’s one im going to hold onto …for now. He’ll probably want to introduced himself to you first. At least when you don’t have him in handcuffs...” she hinted...

Her father was silent before she heard a gasp.

  
“oh Hell no. Bella are you crazy!? If you’re talking about who I think you are!! No daughter if mine will be dating some thug!”

“His name is Paul dad. Listen I told you no more secrets. …He and I are dating, and you can yell at me on the way to a diner. We need food and I am not cooking…”


	17. chapter 17

**A/N: sorry this one is short, I was at work and the kids were disrupting me.**

**_Paul pov (finally !!): After Paul and Bella go their separate ways._ **

**Bold _is Paul’s wolf_**

** Underline  ** **_is his fox._ **

**_Paul’s thoughts in italics_ **

**_…………………………………………………………………………………………………………._ **

Paul Stared after the Brunette riding away on his motorcycle. Her butt looking very shapely in the dress they picked.

 **Our mate**.

A splendid mate indeed. You have our approval young one.

Paul closed his eyes. A deep contentment like never settled over him. Nothing mattered in this moment but the scent of his newly claimed mate.

With his eyes still closed, Paul went inside and opened his sliding glass door.

In the backyard was what looked to be a greenhouse and it was, but it was much more. Further back, past the tropical plants was very tall, old tree and in front of it were three circles. The circles were made out ancient stones dated back before his grandparents even existed. On one stone was the carving of a man. The second stone was a carving of a wolf and the third the craving showed a fox.

Paul, eyes still closed, sat on the stone legs crossed. When he opened his eyes, he was no longer in the green house but in the spirit realm and in front of him sitting on their stones was his fox and wolf.

This is so exciting! We have found our mate!! She is beautiful!!We have been alone for too long!! 

Paul let a small smile show as fox bounced playfully up and down, its excitement causing wolf to growl.

She is our mate, and she is claimed! Yet she is not in our den? She needs to be with us. The alpha pup will cause her harm!

Oh, relax grumpy! Fox chided as it laid on it’s back feet up and tail swishing. A look of contentment, in its eyes. our mate is more than capable. She has a fire behind that shy demeanor.

Wolf let out a whine of worry.

With a sigh Paul decided to finally intervened before the two spirits attacked each other.

“wolf, our mate is in a delicate stage. We can’t do too much too fast. It will scare her away.” He tried to explain.

Wolf however let out a mournful howl and stood to his feet.

**“but she allowed us to claim her! To mark her!! She should be in our den!!”**

Paul shook his head as he reached for the anxious spirit. Running his fingers through the fur.

“I know wolf. We all want our mate to be with us, even fox, but we must remember that our mate is human and does not understand our customs. We must be patient. We’ve waited this long…”

No, we haven’t. we never wanted a mate before we met the girl. Fox explained.

Paul nodded his head in agreement. He never even thought of a mate before meeting Bella. Of course, there were times when he got lonely, but he buried it with work and running patrols for the pack and trying to keep his cousins out of trouble. Even if they didn’t know it. During those times, a mate never crossed his mind. He even felt a little repulsion at the thought of one. His parents relationship, his grandparents murder and the seeing the imprints with their imprintees was an absolute turn off. None of it seemed real. Mates were not meant be forced but chosen. Chosen and adored. 

The very thing that Attracted his spirits and himself to his mate was her vulnerability. Not in the sense of being weak and helpless but the fact that she wore her heart of her sleeve. She held no ill will. Her motives were pure. She did not crave power, or attention. No, she made a big habit of hiding herself. She was real and caring.

He took notice of it when she apologized to him for her attitude and when she told him to put on a shirt.

But the one thing that all three of them agreed on. The one thing that cemented them in choosing her, was her eyes connected with his and never seeing a presence of fear. Instead, she was in awe.

I would like to see her again. Fox spoke.

 **As would I, can we see her now? We need to see her now.** Wolf howled **.**

Paul however shook his head.

“we will see her at the next pack meeting. that’s if we are called to it. Humans remember...” he reminded them.

 **They are no pack of ours!** Wolf growled.

Oh, quiet down you fool! No wonder the wolves don’t like you! Your all so loud. They just don’t understand us, that’s all. We should try to be at peace with them, not scare them. You do that a lot young one. You scare them easily. Maybe you should try to hold back some of that raw power we give off?

**Why are you suddenly on their side?** Wolf asked fox.

I am not on their side Wolf, but our mate is important to them, it would be wrong to ask her to choose between us. Our best bet is to be as peaceful as possible. Paul? Your thoughts? Fox asked.

Paul looked at the teal sky of the spirit world.

I agree with both of you. The pack has not shown us any kindness, especially the alpha, however, we have not given them a good impression either. So, for our mates sake we will be cordial, but we will not submit. We are our won pack until we can the trust of others. We- “

“our connection is being tampered with! “fox said suddenly.

Fox and Wolf immediately bowed their head and Paul found himself back in the greenhouse, but this time a flustered looking ariel was standing over him yelling.

“PAUL!”

With quick, reflexes, Paul had his older cousin pinned to the floor.

 **“you never break a spirit link like that. You better have good reason!” he growled.** Wolf and fox were terribly upset.

“Tell the spirits im sorry but you have an angry cop in your kitchen and some brunette cooking up a storm. Who is she Paul? And why is a cop involved.” Ariel asked, terror in her eyes.

Paul took a deep breath and helped his cousin up.

He then rolled up his sleeve and showed Ariel his arm.

She let out a low hiss.

“you claimed a random woman!” she exclaimed examining his arm.

In the Renard family, once a fox shifter found and claimed there mate a long tattoo of intricate designs and symbols would appear on there left arm, stopping at their ring finger. It was supposed to be celebrated and announced amongst the family, but ever since his Grandparents death, traditions had not been upheld. Besides, it took him forever to realize that his grandparents had been fox and wolf shifters.

**“she is not a random woman. She is our mate.”**

With that said, Paul made great strides to get to his mate. Not caring about anything else until he had her in his arms again.

With blinding speed, he entered his kitchen, and she was indeed cooking. Hair, in a high ponytail. A black shirt and blue jeans hugging her curves perfectly. He also took notice of the forks police chief standing defensively in his kitchen.

The chief went to say something Paul’s attention was only on Bella. Before Ariel or the chief could stop him, Paul had his arms wrapped around his Mates waist.

“ **we knew you couldn’t stay away for long...”**

A small laugh escaped her lips as she turned around.

“as if you could stop me. Sorry for barging in, I was hungry...and I figured you could uh…meet my dad. We were going to go to a diner, but something kept urging me here! I know its sudden and random and –“

Paul cut her ramblings off with a kiss.

Pulling away he said “ **you talk too much. Listen, we will only say this once. Everything we have is yours. You never need an invitation here. We have told you that already. And that urging that you felt was us. We called you here**.”

Paul felt his arousal grow to an all-time high and he swore that if the house hadn’t been empty, he’d bend his mate over the kitchen table. Oh, how craved to watch those innocent brown eyes roll back...

The butt of a gun being pressed to his temple had Paul stiffen. His now yellow eyes shifted to Charlie swan, his eyes full of anger and distrust.

Flashbacks of Paul’s younger self flashed through his mind. His won sire holding a gun to huis temple.

“dad no!” His mate intervened but Paul silenced her with a soft rumble. While the situation brought back painful memories, he understood that this situation was different.

“Quiet Bella. This is between he and I. Now listen here son, the last supernatural creature my daughter was with, left her for dead. He abused her and treated her like he owned her. He controlled every aspect of her life. Now, I don’t like you. You have a long record of violence and undermining authority. However, my little girl seems to think your worth it and from the very way you hold her, I just might believe it. So....I’ll give you one chance and one chance only…but, if I find out that you hurt her in anyway, ill have a bullet in you so quick, you won’t know what hit you. Am I clear?”

To everyone’s surprise, a distorted laugh erupted from Paul’s lips.

 **“We like your sire girl. He has Balls. Big ones. Take a seat chief. You’ve earned our respect**...”


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

**_Ariel Renard POV:_ **

Ariel stood in shock as she watched the police officer hold a gun to her crazy younger cousin. She didn’t dare speak out, fearing her cousins wrath.

But it got even crazier when the cop threatened Paul. 

Who of course, starting laughing and as soon as he did the tension in the air melted?

“Some place you got here, what do you do exactly?” the cop asked.

“Paul! I need to speak with you privately. Like, in your office! Now.” She demanded interrupting their guest.

Paul gave her a look and sighed.

“ **why don’t you show your sire, around pepper.** **we will return shortly.”**

“Can I show him the garage!” the brunette asked somewhat shyly.

A growl shook the walls as Paul gave her a look.

The brunette chuckled and said “I know…. What’s yours is mine …but I won’t mooch off you either.”

**“never said you would. We will be back.”**

Ariel cringed at her cousin.

 _He barley knows this chick and he’s acting like there married_. She thought.

As soon as they arrived in Paul’s office, Ariel spun on her heels and began her rant.

“are you insane! First, I get you out of jail for breaking some poor kids back! And now you’re letting some hussy take advantage of you! Paul what are you thinking!”

As usual, her cousin had two personalities. Either he was intimidating, emitting vibes of power and dominance or he just didn’t give a rat’s behind. Right now, he was both.

“ **are you speaking as our attorney or as a concerned family member?”**

“Both!” she began. “You have been so reckless recently and I don’t understand it! You know Tommy saw you and that brunette at his club. What we’re thinking going to a club with a chick! You have a reputation to uphold Paul, you can’t go gallivanting around the city. Do you know what would happen if the press got ahold of this? If they saw, you with her? Did you even think what this would do the gold dig- “?

Ariel didn’t finish her sentence, because a hot hand was wrapped around her throat and had her pinned to the nearest wall.

**“Are. You. Finished?”**

Tired of her cousins attitude, ariel allowed herself to transform. Landing on all four paws.

Paul did the same and the two launched at each other. Ariel’s bright red fur clashing with Paul’s white.

Tails were bitten, ears were pulled, and back legs were nipped at.

It didn’t take long for the two transforms back. 

Paul had won as always.

“ **you need to trust us. And stop insulting our mate.”**

“Why? You never showed interest in a female before what makes her any different?”

“ **she is close to our heart and that is all you need to know. You’re our family and we trust you, but we finally have a mate of our own and you will just have to accept it.”**

“Im doing background checks…” she grumbled.

Paul lent her a hand to help her up and laughed.

“ **we wouldn’t expect any less from you. Just give her a chance**.”

“why didn’t you tell me?” she asked quietly. “I thought we were closer than that?”

In a rare moment of vulpine affection Paul rubbed his cheek against Ariel’s and spoke.

“ **we are Ari. And we can’t thank you enough for your love and support. You’re my favorite cousin. However, this matter involves, the heart. We have finally found out mate and we treasure her, so overwhelming her with too much at once will cause negative impact**.”

Ariel sighed.

Out of all their family, Paul was the only one who had not chosen a mate. Ariel had brought plenty of eligible women who would have made the Renard family proud and yet he rejected them all. There was a protocol to be followed and Paul completely disregarded it.

“Paul. You are the head of this family- “

“Correction, I don’t become official head, until I marry and find a mate and besides, I thought we agreed that you were fine with the job...”

“your spirits don’t agree with you.” Ariel countered realizing his voice had returned to normal.

“im sorry?” Paul questioned as he sat down at his desk.

“just something I’ve noticed. Most of the time, when you, fox and wolf are on the same page, your voice melts into one. But when you’re speaking for just yourself or the three of you are at odds, your voice goes back to normal. So, it seems to me **_that they_** want to be family head and **_the man does not_**. Its rare for you to disagree with fox and wolf about anything. Why don’t you want to be clan head Paul? The Renard family needs a leader. I am just a stand in. bet, you didn’t tell your supposed, mate that when you claimed her. Does she even know the ends and out of our family? Or the annual family Christmas vacation in France! I mean come on! Christmas is in three weeks and you think she will ok with that and what about the elders! You think they will be ok with a mate; that you have not married and two, a mate you did not introduce to the family before claiming! what is with you!”

The sound of wood splintering had Ariel shutting up quickly. Her eyes cast down. While she was of vulpine descent, lupine instincts were somewhat different and right now, Paul’s wolf was reigning. 

Standing over the broken desk, his wolf spoke.

“ **you may be the stand in, but _we_ are the rightful heir. The rightful leader and we will not be disrespected. Who are you to question us?! We never said, we would not uphold the position, but we will do so on our own time! And our mate is to be told by us! The families expectations! Is that clear!” **

His wolf roared.

Ariel felt her fox growl.

Who was this giant dog to tell her what to do!

Ariel was once again going to open her mouth, but a knock-on Paul’s office door interrupted her.

**“Enter.”**

The office door creaked open slowly and the brunette from before stuck her head in.

_Paul’s supposed mate._

“um, Paul? I’m sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt. I just wanted to see if everything was ok. I was showing dad around and a heard a crash…”

“ **come**.” Paul motioned.

Ariel studied the brunette as she walked in slowly feeling the tension in the room. It just didn’t make sense, what could Paul have possibly seen in this girl, to make him break tradition and protocol?

Paul sat the girl in his lap and let loose a low rumble.

“ **My mate, there is much we need to discuss. We were going to tell you in a different setting, but our hand has been forced...”** He growled lowly as he looked at ariel.

The vulpine female however, held her head high. This was important.

“umm ok? What’s up?”

Ariel could tell this one was nervous.

 _Maybe she’s not as strong as Paul thinks_.

“ **We are not the only shapeshifter in the family. The cousins, we have down here and the ones in France transform as well. Our last name Renard means fox, in French and because there is a handful of us, we try to keep a tight circle I-** “

Suddenly Paul stopped speaking. His eyes closed and cocked his head to the side.

After a few minutes, his eyes opened.

“ **why don’t you meet us in the greenhouse. Turn the game on for your father and hand him a beer from the fridge. Were going to be here for a while.”**

The brunette nodded and walked out of the room.

Ariel looked at him with an eyebrow as she wondered his plan.

“fox and wolf want her to see the spirit world...”

“they do?” she said surprised.

“yes.” He said as he lent her a hand.

Ariel took it unsure of what he would do next.

 **“Thank...you...”** Paul rumbled.

“is this the wolf or the man?” she questioned.

“ **both.... and we would like for you to join us...”**

“Well alright then... but you owe me for being a jerk…”

“ **always...”**

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Ariel watched in quiet humor as Paul escorted the brunette towards the sacred tree in the green house.

_I must learn her name…If Paul’s taking her to the sacred tree then maybe...I could give her a chance..._

Before she knew it, Paul was directing them into a meditative state.

**“These stones and this tree have been in the Renard family for generations. They help keep us in touch with the spirits we share our body with...”**

The brunette looked at Paul and then looked at her.

“ **yes, both of us Phase. Ariel, this our chosen mate, Bella swan. Bella, this is our older cousin Ariel Renard. She is our former guardian, our attorney, our lawyer, and our must trusted advisor even when we don’t listen to the advice she gives. she has gotten us out of trouble countless times.”**

Ariel blushed at the compliment.

“hi” Bella greeted shyly.

Ariel nodded kindly but was still skeptical.

 **“let’s begin**.” Paul spoke.

Ariel was quick to close her eyes and focus, doing the ritual since she was eighteen. To her surprise Bella got the hang of it and didn’t respond negatively at all.

The world around her began to shift. The grey December sky being replaced by a bright teal one.

Looking across from her ariel saw her fox, looking resign and a little angry. On the other hand, Paul’s wolf and fox were off their stones and licking Bella.

“mate!! Our mate is here!! Our mate is here!!!” Paul’s fox cheered as it did a strange dance on the ground.

It’s tail spinning and butt wiggling.

Paul’s wolf on the other hand was wrapped around Bella, sniffling, shuffling, and licking any part of her skin he could see.

“ **our mate** …” He rumbled in pleasure.

Paul on the other looked more content and happy then she had ever seen him. He always did prefer the spirit world, over the real one.

“They talk?” Bella questioned.

“oh! We do! we do! And we are incredibly happy to see you our young Mate!!” Paul’s fox cheered as it jumped into Bella’s lap, something like a purr resounding.

“ **Calm down you four-legged clown, we must discuss matters with our mate**.” His wolf chided.

“oh yes! Yes!! Happy matters, happy matters!! Paul go on! Go on! Tell our mate the exciting news!!! Oh! Oh! Let me, let me!!”

“Alright, enough you two. How about I tell our mate what she needs to know and whatever you would like to fill in, you can...” Paul suggested?

“would you allow me to do so?” Ariel asked speaking up for the first time.

Paul gave her a surprised look but agreed.

“Bella,” Ariel began. “Being chosen to be the mate of a fox is a privilege and a great honor. But to be chosen by both wolf and Fox spirits is even bigger than you can imagine. Paul here being of both spirits, all three of them had to agree that you were there chosen mate. That event is normally one that must go through many processes. In our family, one would normally present there chosen mate, to the family and council of elders before calming them. The council of Elders are made up of four of our great aunts and uncles. Once the Mate is approved by the council, the claiming may take place. One the claiming has taken place; a tattoo will appear on both couples left arms. For the one who is claimed, it will take a few days for it to appear. So, be ready for that. And then normally in the eyes of our family the couple is deemed married, and a small legal ceremony takes place. Which is why finding ones mate is such a sacred event. Paul, wolf, and fox however did everything completely backwards. They claimed you without the family’s knowledge, and nor did they alert the head of the family before doing so and they lacked informing you properly. As of right now, I am temporarily, the head of the family. It is Paul whom our grandparents left in charge but at the time of their death he was too young. Am I right to assume, he told you about them?”

Bella nodded and Ariel continued.

“Well, our grandparents left in there will and per tradition, that once Paul found and claimed a mate, he would then take his place as rightful leader. But on one condition. He must be married to his mate. And they must be in love. Do you understand the position you are in?” she asked Bella.

The girl was speechless at first as she tried to process this. However, Paul’s wolf spoke.

“ **it was not our intention to deceive you. You are our mate, and no one can tell us how to operate. _The decisions we make are with you not about you_. While we understand there are traditions, it does not mean we will follow them at the expense of rushing our mate. We are content with how we are now...even though you residing in our den on a permanent basis would us make us incredibly happy...”**

“Claiming you has made us deeply content!! We couldn’t ask for anything else!! Tell her young one!!” Paul’s fox exclaimed as it snuggled deeper into Bella’s lap.

“But wait, Paul what does that mean for you? If you don’t marry, then you won’t become the leader of your family? Is…is that something you want?”

Ariel couldn’t believe her ears. Did the young women just seriously ask Paul what he wanted? Did she not realize that she would be required to marry this man!? That she would be required to live a certain lifestyle!?

“She is…truly his mate.” Ariel’s fox said speaking for the first time. “Selfless and thinking only of him.”

“ _It doesn’t matter what I want Bella. I have everything I need...I have you. I will not be forced into a marriage just because of some tradition. And our lives will not be put on hold either. I will deal with the family. “Paul_ reassured.

“But what if I wanted to be...?” Bella suddenly questioned.

At once rumbles full of pleasures sounded from fox and Wolf.

“our mate wants us!! Our mate wants us!! She will let us complete our claiming!!” fox rumbled with joy.

Wolf did the same as he curled tighter around his mate. Deep pleasure running through him.

“ _Bella what exactly are you saying?”_ Paul asked his eyes ablaze with passion and such a seriousness that ariel was stuck on stupid.

“im saying…maybe one day…” she gestured as she stroked Fox’s fur.

Paul stood and leaned over Bella. Awe and love in his eyes. Did Paul love this woman?

“ _you. Would do that… for us?”_

Bella looked up at him and said “…maybe one day... it could be later on; it could be soon… but know that I am in this for the long howl.”

Catching everyone off guard wolf let out a joyous howl.

“she is ours.!!” Fox cheered.

All Ariel could do was stare at the four of them as if they had ten eyeballs.

This couldn’t be for real.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ariel ground her teeth as she watched Paul and Bella sit on the couch next to Bella father.

It just didn’t make sense what teenage girl could accept this life so easily?

What made her so different.

“oh! Crap! I’m supposed to be finishing dinner. Um, Dad... do you want to stay?”

Ariel watched the man stare at his daughter and then Paul. After a minute he said “Well If Paul keeps the game on and the beers coming. I might just move in...”

To her surprise, Paul let out a genuine laugh as he began to engage in causal conversation with the man who had arrested him a few weeks ago!

How could he be so comfortable? What was happening to her normally stoic, emotionless cousin?!

Feeling steam come out of her ears, Ariel followed Bella to the kitchen.

“I don’t get you?” she declared in exasperation.

“I’m sorry?” Bella questioned as she turned around.

“I said I don’t get you... I mean what chick in their right mind just accepts a technical proposal from a guy she barley knows. Is because he’s rich? Or does the supernatural just excite you? What are your intentions with my cousin!?”

To her astonishment, Bella gave a sad smile.

“why don’t you help me make dinner and I’ll tell you my story... maybe after you hear it. You’ll understand...”


	19. chapter 19

“do you think your other family members will like me?” she asked.

A ** _/N: Just FYI I Know everyone hates ariel for the most part LOL! But I made it up to you this chapter. Also, I am still sticking to the main plot of the story. I just want to use this chapter to continue our deep dive into Paul’s life and family before we go back to the pack and Bella’s school life. Plus, whatever my mind comes up to do with the Cullen’s and Renee and can’t wait to see the look of Big brother Sam’s face when he finds out Paul and Bella are together. Trust me it’s coming!_**

Bella pov:

After telling Ariel her story, the red head nodded and was quiet for the rest of the time. When dinner was finished, ariel went into the living room muttered something to Paul and left.

“Did I do something wrong?” she asked Paul as she took a seat next to him.

Paul however, scooped Bella up and rumbled as her head laid on his chest.

“ **Never. It will take a while for Ariel to get used to you. However, disrespect will not be tolerated. We have warned her more than once to watch herself with you. The next time, it will get dangerous and you as my mate have the right to rebuke her if she gets in line. Being the future leaders mate has its perks.”**

“do you think your other family members will like me?” she asked.

**“Doesn’t matter if they do or don’t. We love you more than anything and no one disrespect you. Its why black got his back broken. We don’t tolerate others interfering with our precious one.”**

Bella was quiet as she thought over the long day. It was first time all day she was able to contemplate everything that had taken place in such a short time.

An early morning date with Paul that led to a claiming, a meeting with her mother that ended in disaster, Family secrets from her father that in truth didn’t surprise Bella and she wasn’t really all that mad. She had always seen joy and quill as family, now it was just confirmed. Calling quill was going to be priority 2. But now, she faced a much more complex issue.

Paul and everything that came with him.

In all truth, she could see herself marrying him and that was saying a lot for her.

She had been against the very idea of marriage for a long time. Her parent’s divorce being a big influence.

 _So, what makes Paul so special?_ She thought.

Bella took a glance at the vulpine, lupine male. Wolf, Fox, and man. But what made her fall in love with him? Was it his attitude toward her? Was it because he didn’t treat her like a breakable doll? Or was it because he told her with the truth? But most of all Paul trusted her. There was no but’s, if’s, or and’s about it. She loved Paul.

**Wait... love?**

Glancing at him again, she froze when he caught her eye.

He gave her a curious look and then a heartbreaking Smile.

Bella couldn’t help but smile back.

Yes, she did love him and right now she was going to enjoy the small shred of peace she had while it lasted because eventually…they were going to have to tell Sam.

“I…Love you… all of you…” she said quietly to where she knew he could hear her but not loud enough to wake her father who had fallen asleep in the giant lazy boy.

A rumble escaped Paul’s lips as he buried his face in her neck.

“… **we already knew you did. But it is good to hear you say it. We love you as well. You are our precious one.”**

Bella smiled and was going to ask a question before a knock sounded on Paul’s door.

“ **Why don’t you take your father upstairs. He can sleep in one of the guest rooms. I’ll go answer the door.”**

She nodded and proceeded to arouse her father from his slumber.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

“…I may not like him too much, but that man really cares for you kiddo. Even more then sam.” Her father yawned as she guided him to one of the rooms.

“…I love him dad...” she confessed.

Her father rubbed his eyes as he got in bed.

“Honey, I knew it the moment you brought me here. You know your relationship with Edwin was like some well-guarded secret. You only introduced me to him when you finally **_had_** too but for this one you **_willingly_** brought me too him. That’s saying a lot. This one seems to be the one who is going to take you from me. I just know it.”

“oh dad… I won’t lie to you and tell you that if Paul proposed to me right now, that I wouldn’t say yes. Because I would but I **_won’t_** be leaving you. I’d probably convince Paul to build your own bachelor pad...and I’d be right on the reservation. Actually… dad...I know deep down; you still hold love for mom. But…don’t you think it’s time to move on. You could sell the house...get rid of the bad memories…for the both of us….?”

Her father ran his fingers through his hair. A contemplative look on his face.

“I’ve thought about it multiple times… let me sleep on it Bells. You’re sure your wolf man is alright with me taking a nap in here? I feel like Im in a fancy hotel.”

“He’s the one who suggested it. Relax dad. I’ll see you when you wake up.”

“Thanks kid. I’ll see you in a bit.”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bella walked casually down the stairs as she listened for any signs of life. All she could here was low murmurings.

As soon as she turned the corner to the front doorway, she was attacked by a blur of green and pink.

“I can’t believe it!! You’re the girl who stole my cousins heart! I am so happy to meet you!!” the voice said.

“Well, I can defiantly see why she was chosen! She’s beautiful!! vous avez fait un excellent travail.” The other voice said.

“ **alright you two, let her up you’re overwhelming her.”**

Bella then felt herself being lifted to her feet. Once she was finally balanced, she was faced with the most beautiful and yet strangest people ever. There was a male with grass green hair and black on the end of it. His skin was a pale as here’s, and his eyes were a sharp blue just like Paul’s. The girl on the other hand had bubblegum pick hair, green eyes, and skin the same tone as Paul’s.

“ **My mate.”** Paul said as he came behind her, wrapping his huge arms around her waist. **“we would like to introduce to our most rambunctious and flamboyant family members. Our younger cousins Addi and Adeline**. **cousins, nous aimerions que vous rencontriez notre compagnon. notre précieux**.”

Once again, Bella found herself wrapped in the pairs arms.

“Oh, my dear. We have waited years to meet you!... It’s about time Paul found his mate! Come we must chat. Tell me all about yourself!! And by the way you smell good. Anyone ever tell you that?” Adeline purred.

Bella was taken aback. This was a completely different introduction compared to Ariel. She turned for Paul for help.

Her mate, however-

Bella stopped as she felt something like lighting move up her body and a particular warmth settled over her. It was so surprising she had to lean on the nearest person. And that so happen to be Adeline.

“what wrong?” Paul asked concern as he pulled her back from Adeline.

“I- I don’t know. It felt as if I was being struck by lightning and then caressed by something warm.”

“What!?” Addi exclaimed.

“my god!?” Adeline said as her eyes widened.

“what is it? Is something wrong?” she asked confused.

“ **What was the exact thing you were thinking about before you felt the lighting strike?”** Paul demanded.

“I was um, I was thinking that meeting Addi and Adeline was completely different from meeting Ariel.”

 **“and what else?”** He questioned. His eyes glowing a brighter yellow then she had ever seen them.

“um then... I looked at you and I thought of you as my mate? Why?”

Immediately Paul picked up Bella’s left arm. Low growls filling the air.

“woah!!That’s different!” Adeline said looking over her shoulder.

“Paul what’s going on?” Bella asked concerned.

“ **look.”**

Bella did and gasped. On her left arm, starting from her shoulder was an intricate tattoo of a white fox and grey wolf, the foxes tail curling down, her left finger.

“I thought ariel said it wouldn’t happen until a couple of weeks” Bella claimed.

“the vixen doesn’t know what she’s talking about.” Adeline said angrily letting out a small hiss.

“ **you thought of us as your mate. You weren’t thinking in human terms but in terms of our spirit animal. Our claiming has completed itself without the need of intercourse. Precious one you have no idea how happy you have made us…”**

“Welcome to the family Bella!!” Addi greeted as he took her from Paul’s embrace.

To her surprise, Addi rubbed his cheek against her own. A vulpine rumble coming his lips.

Bella instantly felt herself relax.

“no need to fear us child. Not all of us are like ariel. She’s a special case.”

Adeline let out a snort, as she began to dish out the meal Bella had prepared.

“yeah, a special case of nuts. I can’t stand her! Just because grand mere and grandpere put her in charge temporarily, she thinks she can just boss everyone around. I swear Paul, I have an ancient bottle of champagne ready to be popped when you take over.”

“yeah, and when’s that going to be, cause Ariel’s bleeding us dry...” Addi said as he dragged Bella over to sit next to him.

Bella shivered as she suddenly felt the atmosphere change.

“you felt that too huh? You might just be more in touch with our spirits than we know Fille.” Addi said as he glanced at Bella.

“ **Addi, go back... what did you mean about Ariel bleeding you dry?”**

Addi lowered his eyes as spoke again.

“Well, I understand that all the family’s businesses have to at least commit ten percent to the family account and that’s fair…but ariel…well, ariel’s been taking twenty percent or higher Paul...”

Bella jumped as the glass in Paul’s hand shattered.

 **“WHAT!!”** he roared. “ **why was I not informed of this sooner!”**

“we thought you knew. In fact, Ariel subtly suggested it was on your orders.” Addi said in confusion.

**“We have never said anything like that! is this why you two came here today?”**

**“** no, we… we felt a pull and now we see why.” Adeline said as she grabbed Bella’s hand and squeezed warmly.

Bella blushed. Paul cousins were nothing how she would expect a very wealthy family to act. The Cullen’s had flaunted their wealth and made it seem like money grew on trees. They also looked down on anything that wasn’t expensive. Making others feel bad if they didn’t have the latest and newest stuff. but the Renard’s. The Renard family made money expand and yet they didn’t flaunt it for the most part. Not once, did she see any outside sign of them being rich. Paul never drove his expensive cars unless he had to. 

**“so, you’re telling us, That Ariel has been abusing her position and charging the family’s individual business at a higher cost then agreed and she dare used our name to agree to this corruption.”**

“it’s why we just told you Paul, Addi and I don’t believe you would do something like that. You’re a tough leader but your fair.” Adeline said as she sat down with a plate.

“ **We need to leave… We need to go over the family’s accounts. I’m sorry precious…we might have to follow the family tradition after all…”**

With that said, Paul kissed Bella on the forehead and headed upstairs to change clothes.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Once Paul left, Bella turned to Addi and Adeline in confusion.

“ok, I get most of Paul’s uproar. Ariel is charging is the family a higher fee then planned. But what’s the fee for in the first place?” she asked.

“well, grand mere and grandpere set up an account for the whole family. That account is set up so that anytime a family member is sick, or needs a big amount of money, or even the annual family vacations where we all get together that account will provide it. The deal was any business that any Renard family member creates 10 percent of the profit must go into the family account. I own Bakeries across the world. -“

“and I own multiple delivery companies.” Addi chimed in.

“right anyway.” Adeline continued. “the business we own, aren’t just for us. Our grandparents were big believers in generational wealth. The money in that account will help generations of Renard’s pay for college and what not. So, ariel bumping up the 10 percent without talking to Paul or the elders is a big insult and a betrayal to the family. The ten percent was set so that everyone could do what they wanted with their own money and yet not have to sacrifice too much for the family account.”

“but I thought Ariel was the temporary leader until Paul took over.”

“that’s true but Ariel’s job is limited. She is just the face. Paul still does the work of a leader. No one must tell him to though, it just naturally comes about. Although Paul is extremely standoffish and comes off as intimidating, he still cares. He always cares. I remember, When I was little and at the time, everyone was so busy with their own lives that my birthday was forgotten. I mean I was like nine and I wasn’t too angry. I did have five siblings and I was the youngest. So anyway, it’s my birthday and no one has realized it but here comes Paul, Birthday gift wrapped in hand. It was a leather bound, 10,000-page diary. He knew I liked to write and had it specially encrypted for me. I’ll never forget that. He looked angry and mean but it was his eyes that held me. His eyes were soft and without saying a word, he patted my head and walked away.”

A snort sounded from Addi and he said “I got you beat; you remember that time Paul built me my own personal treehouse and none of you girls were allowed. That was fun. What about that time, he bought our whole fifth grade class laptops? We were the coolest kids in school because our rich cousin had our back. Or the time gave the homeless man the shoes off his feet and then walked barefoot the rest of the way home. Say what you want about Paul Lahote Renard but one thing you can’t lie about is him caring.”

“any way Bella Tell us about yourself how did you meet our dark and handsome cousin…” Adeline began

Bella Felt herself smile. It was settled. With out a second thought she was marrying Paul.

**Tw**


	20. Chapter20

**_A.N: I know this chapter is short, but I have church in the morning. Ill post a longer one tomorrow morning !!read on readers!!_ **

**Two weeks later:**

“Quill slow down! My feet are killing me!” Bella complained as she stopped to take off her heels.

“sorry bee but were late!” Quill said. Apparently, there some emergency pack meeting that interrupted Bella’s scholars program. It was more intense than she imagined. The scholars in all the branches were all expected to dress the part. Business suits, pencils skirts and shoes shined the night before. The whole nine. It even provided a stipend, so that none of the students had to work. The program was their Job. The look on Mike newton face when she told his parents she was quitting. It was a picture taking moment.

Bella had found things about herself that she could never have a long time ago. For one she had an exceptionally good eye for photography, but her pencil work was what she was most proud of. Her sketches had been given much praise by her teachers. The internship went as follows. Class in one of the museums auditoriums for three hours with a break in between. Then everyone was separated by their branches. Math, Science and Art. The three branches then separated and went to different locations allover Seattle, some people where even sent to two, it just depended on how advanced they were. Bella had been sent to a large and popular art museum and then she would go to a much smaller but still exceedingly popular art gallery were the subject changed every week.

She had even taken up wearing heels instead of flats during her internships. Not Because she was trying to look pretty but because it helped her be confident. The heels made her focusing more on walking and taking careful steps but as soon as the day was over, the heels were gone and back again to the flats.

Now, she was carrying those heels trying to keep up with Quill. Who in turn seemed to be in a frazzled and almost angry state?

“Where’s your truck!” Quill yelled as she finally caught up with him.

“over there” Bella said as she took out her keys and pressed the unlock button.

“What…? Bella, that is not your truck…” he said in confusion.

“ ** _It is my truck_** Quill, I just got a paint job, change some parts and got a new engine. Nothing crazy.”

“That can not be your truck! It’s...its...purple! and big! Bigger than before. It almost looks like a f150! Why do you need a truck this freaking big!!”

Quill asked as he took her backpack.

“like I said, it’s the same truck, I just gave it a makeover. Did most of it by myself. So, what’s this so-called emergency meeting about. I mean it must be important if Sam made you run all the way to Seattle.”

“well, he wasn’t exactly happy to find out that you weren’t at forks high. I had to call uncle.”

Bella grinned at Quill’s quick acceptance at her fathers new place in his life. While her father could never replace Big quill, it was nice to know Quill had another male to lean on outside of the pack.

“why didn’t you tell us about the scholarship Bella? And matter of fact you haven’t been to visit the pack in two weeks? I mean, never in our history has an imprintee been able to not see their imprint for more then a day. What’s going on? Jake says you and Charlie don’t even sleep at his house anymore.”

“quill” Bella began as she pulled out of the parking garage. “I have called Sam and most of the Pack almost every other day. We do talk however, for the first time in my life, I don’t have to look over my shoulder and wondering if something or someone is trying to kill me or If my loved ones are in danger. I can live my life freely and if that means not being around the pack everyone and a while then that’s ok. Look its not the pack. I promise I love you guys; I’ve just been trying to get to know who I was before I stepped into the supernatural world. When I met the Cullen’s, they became my whole world. I stopped hanging with my human friends, I stopped communicating with my father and all of it happened because **I thought being a human was boring.** I stopped finding joy in a regular life. The supernatural will always be a part of my life, but I needed to buckle down and find a balance for both worlds. honestly, I was afraid to tell anyone from the pack about my scholarship because I didn’t want to hurt or offend anyone. You all had to give up school to protect your home from vampires. And none of the older ones had gone to college because you couldn’t. I mean Sam had to give up a scholarship because he had to leave the res. I guess, I felt guilty that I got the opportunity to branch out and you guys are kind of stuck. I just wish there were something I could do. Why hasn’t anyone in the pack taken online courses? Has Leah ever thought about it?”

Quill shook his head.

“no, I don’t think any of us have. I guess since we couldn’t leave the reservation, we just instantly thought that everything wasn’t an option. You might just have something going there Bella. And about you not telling us, I get it, but we would have been happy for you. You’ve been so distant we just thought we did something wrong. “

“what! Crap, you guys really need to take a chill pill!! None of you did anything wrong. I’ve just been trying to pay attention to more then one friend group! You know for the first time in my life, I went to a sleepover! I had fun. There was no worrying about how I looked or if I fit in. I was plain Bella having fun with some friends and we talked about books! Do you know how rare it is to find people my age who can talk for hours about books! Most young adults want to talk about the latest make up or celebrity but not these guys. “

“You shouldn’t feel bad for having other friends Bella. Personally, im glad you’re getting out and about. The pack just doesn’t want you to forget about us. Hey, can I ask you something?”

“sure, what’s up?”

“why can’t I smell you? Or…hear your heartbeat. I noticed it when were at Billy house not so long ago and I ask Sam, but he dismissed it saying it was stress from the whole family secret thing being spilled but now that im in close quarters with you, I can’t smell a thing and I can’t hear your heartbeat. What the heck is going on?”

Bella bit her lip. This was quill. Her cousin. Practically her brother and one of her best friends. Should she tell him now or in front of the pack?

_Well, Quill and I have always been close. Me keeping my relationship from him would be wrong. Im sure he’d appreciate knowing now instead of later._

Praying for boldness Bella began.

“well, you know that guy I was telling about? that was interested in me?”

“lover boy? Yeah, what about him?”

Bella breathed out as she said the next words.

“lover boy…is…Paul. Paul Lahote... and he marked me. It was completely consensual.”

The car was silent before a Quill laughter overwhelmed her.

“riiiiggghhht and im the king of Spain Bee. Now, what’s really going on?”

Bella felt her face flush.

“Quill I telling you the truth. Paul and I are together! Well, were more than together we are also …engaged.” She smiled.

Bella would remember that day for the rest of her life.

_Flashback:_

_Bella shivered as she waited by the glass doors that lead to the backyard. Paul had told her to wait here but she had no idea why._

_After a while Bella’s curiosity got the best of her and she stepped out into the snow-covered backyard._

_“Paul?” she called out._

_No answer._

_“Paul? Its cold out here babe!”_

_There was another long silence before Paul’s wolf appeared from the grove of trees. His eyes shining a bright yellow._

_He bowed his head to her and then walked back into the trees, looking back to see if she would follow._

_“oh! Wait you want me to follow you? Well alright don’t walk to fast.”_

_Before she knew it, she was gingerly making her way through the forest of la push._

_“hey wolf slow down honey, I only have two legs.”_

_Wolf yipped at her and laid down. His head tilting as in question._

_“you want me to ride you? Like as in wolf back?”_

_Another yip._

_“well, ok.”_

_As soon as she was on, wolf shot off._

_Trees soon became blurs of white. Before she knew they were going uphill._

_They were going to the mountains._

_Wolf soon stopped and laid down again for her to get off._

_“please tell me we’ve’ arrived.” She asked._

_Wolf shook his head and phased before her eyes._

_In place of wolf was fox, the limber spirit hopping into her arms, nuzzling her cheek, and then hopping down._

_Fox ran ahead but at a speed Bella could follow._

_As they walked fox slowed down and sat on its haunches. As if waiting for Bella to sense something._

_“what is it?’’ she questioned._

_Fox continued to look ahead._

_Bella followed foxes eyes and gasp at what she saw._

_In front of her was glass dome, and inside of it was a bed big enough for two. And in front of the bed was a deep fire pit with a fire already started. Next to the fire pit was a table with roasted chicken, potatoes, and a bottle of champagne._

_Bella was so mesmerized that she didn’t realize Fox had transformed back into Paul._

**_“do you like it?”_ **

_Bella turned to see Paul looking at her shyly._

_“like it? Like it! Paul, I love it! How in the word did you get it up here?” she asked._

_Paul was silent at first as he took her hand._

**_“This…this was my hideout when we lived with our sire. Especially when he came home drunk. This place has been filled with dark memories but with you here, it’s about to become one the best memories I will ever have. Come on.”_ **

_Bella followed surprised by Paul’s confession. She groaned in pleasure when a wave of warmth hot her as he unlocked the dome door._

_Paul gently guided her to the bed as he removed her shoes. His warm hands breaking her freezing feet back to life._

**_“are you hungry? We made dinner.”_ **

_“oh! I am starving! That chicken looks delicious…”_

_Paul smiled a toothy grin as he made them one big plate._

_Bella gave him a questionable look, but he shook his head and grabbed a fork._

**_“open_ ** _....” he said huskily._

_Bella felt anticipation grow as she opened her mouth._

_A soft rumble escaped Paul’s lips as she groaned in Pleasure. The chicken practically melted in her mouth._

_“mmmm. Honey, this is great. But what’s the occasion?” she asked._

**_“after dinner.”_ **

_“fine but you know im not a patient person.”_

_“ **we know”** Paul laughed._

_“can I ask why you’re feeding me? Not that I mind.”_

_“ **it is important for one to feed their mate. Its instinct for us to want to provide for you.”**_

_“well then can I feed you?” she questioned._

_Paul let out a low rumble._

**_“we would love that…”_ **

**_…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_ **

Once dinner was done, Bella bounced on the bed in nervousness.

“Paauull…come on tell me what’s going on. All week you’ve been busy. Only making time for me. I mean. Addi and Adeline have come by almost every day trying to check on you but to no avail. What going on?”

“ **stop bouncing and we will tell you.”**

Bella sat down on the bed and laid her head in Paul’s lap.

“what’s up wolf man?”

“… Ariel had been demoted. She could keep only one of her businesses. The rest have been given to other family members to maintain until the elders and I figure out what to do with her. we have taken over the family…” he said quietly. “we never wanted to, but it is our rightful place. The elders will be expecting us over Christmas. Everything is in order. The paperwork, the notifications, every family member under our we have done everything our grandparents wanted. But the one thing that had been missing was a mate. Someone to love us and accept us for who we were. Someone who could be our partner in life. There was one point in time when we didn’t believe we would ever find that. And then there you were on the side of the road. We didn’t think we’d ever see you again after that day, but we just couldn’t let you go.”

Paul then gently sat her up.

A warm feeling creeping up Bella’s spine.

“ **Bella swan, we have not known you long, but we do know your heart. We know that you are stronger than people think. That you don’t care about the material possessions, the money, or the power. We know that you cherish our heart, and we will do the same for as long as you will allow us. Will you marry us, wolf, fox, and man?”**

Bella felt a million things run though her mind.

Was she truly ready?

Did she want this?

Was she good enough for Paul?

Would all hell break loose once everyone found out?

As she looked into Pau’s eyes all those questions faded. She didn’t have to hesitate or think about it.

They both knew her answer.

“ _yes… yes I will. Wolf, fox and man.”_

**_End of flashback_ **

“Paul, and you engaged? ok, Bella it was funny the first time but now it’s plain creepy. Everyone knows that Paul Lahote is a soulless, ignorant bustard who- “

“SHUT UP! You have no idea what you’re talking about Quill. Paul is the most amazing man I have ever met! If the pack would just look beyond his reputation you would all see that! But you all cant see past your stupid bias that you would not know what true worth looks like! Paul and I are getting married whether any of the pack like it or not, but I thought it would be nice to share it with my best friend who I thought would be a little but happy for me after the shock wore off! I mean come one Quill! how can you not like someone you barely have gotten the time to know! Just because your wolf sees him as threat, doesn’t mean he’s a bad guy! Did you ever think that your wolf sees him as a threat because he recognizes another alpha and is confused! And Sam doesn’t like him! so whatever your leader is thinking is bound to rub off on everyone else! I mean think for crying out loud!”

Bella was so angry she hadn’t realized that three hours had passed by and they were entering la push.

“look, all im saying is give him a chance. **It’s not like I hid from you that I was dating. I just didn’t tell you who.”**

“Well, geez bee, if you’re getting this angry then it must be true. I truly don’t know what to say. Paul well, he’s barley around. And when he is, he’s in and out. He never stays. The freak-uh the guy never talks. He just…silently stares. And he only comes to pack meetings when Sam calls him. Which is rare. Like today he might just be there but only because of how important this meeting is. No one ever talks to him and he doesn’t talk to us.”

“and this meeting is…”

“I can’t tell you only by Sam’s orders.”

Bella groaned.

“fine. Oh, look were here...” she said in a monotone voice.

“…Bee…let me ask you something” Quill said as they unbuckled.

“what’s up?” she asked in irritation.

Quill sighed as he took her backpack from her hand.

“Does he make you happy?”

“yes.”

“has he ever hurt you?”

“no.”

“and you love him?”

“obviously…”

“well then…that’s enough for me. But don’t expect me to be having sleepover with the guy.”

Bella threw her arms around Quill once they got out the car.

“oh. thank you Q! Thank you!!”

“yeah, yeah. Anything for you short stuff. Now, lets go and Bella no matter what you hear. The pack has your back.”

With that said, the duo walked into Emily’s home.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

**A/N: ok I just need to clarify somethings. When I first started this story, I warned everyone that my story was inspired by The Devil you may know by unseelie sidhe and _The human among us by Half of_ _my soul._ For those of you who don’t read Authors notes, you might want to start doing so. That’s how you miss important information. For those thinking I don’t have my own ideas for this story, your wrong. Yes, I took different plot devices from two different stories and that’s ok. But I am not plagiarizing their work. I just really enjoyed how they wrote some characters and I thought I could use it for my own. For example, The imprint between Sam and Bella. That’s a thing that happens in a lot of stories but with my character Sam is a jerk because he’s overprotective. I am not saying that this story is by any means perfect, but I cannot and will not please everyone who reads it. The purpose of the blackout was a love story between Paul and Bella but also showing how Bella is finding herself. So, for those who like the story I will gladly keep writing but for those who have constructive criticism, which I don’t mind just personal message me next time. Anyway, thank you for reading and on with the story! :) Also Warning: this chapter contains character deaths!! Please don’t hate me! But our cherished Couple will make it through.**

**_………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….._ **

Emily POV:

Emily stood with her arms crossed. Looking up at her mate in anger and disappointment.

“How could you do this! Bella doesn’t need **_this_** Sam! This news will destroy her! After everything she has been through you want to put her through this!! Its utter B.S!”

“its not me! Emily, it’s the council! They need to know that Bella is over them!! It must come from her! We need this information! We need her to tell us! So that we are not blindsided!” Sam countered.

“no! your asking Bella to go against everything she believes. Despite what we think of them! These people were once her family! And for **_you_** to have to do what the council are asking her is wrong!! But that’s not the worst of it! The worst of it is that you! Her brother imprint is going against the very foundation of your relationship!! Bella trust you Sam! Trust us If you make her do this, she will never trust us again! You’re putting everything on the line here. “

Sam went to say something, but a voice called out.

“Emily! Somethings burning!”

“coming!” she shouted.

“Sam Uley you better pray to taka aki himself that Bella forgives us because if this blows up I surely wont!”

With that said Emily stomped away into the house. She knew that most of the pack had heard what she and Sam had talked about, but she didn’t care. Sam was wrong and he knew it. The best thing she could do was try to comfort Bella when everything crumbled around her.

As all the food was done, most of the pack had arrived. They were only waiting for three people. Quill, Bella, and Paul. Sam had sent Quill to get Bella once he knew she was in Seattle. But Paul. No one knew where he was at. Paul had given Sam a number and told him to call when needed. And when Sam did, he didn’t get time to explain. All he heard was Paul’s deep voice saying he’d be here.

Emily shook her head as she took out the burnt bread. Paul Lahote was a complex person who she really didn’t want to get to know.

“yo Emily!” Jared greeted as he and Kim walked into her kitchen.

“hey guys.” She greeted solemnly.

“Emily is it true! Did you guys really find- “?

“Kim” Jared lightly scolded.

“right, right sorry. Um is there anything I can help with?” Kim asked.

“sure, you help me clean the kitchen before we eat… Thanks.”

In all truth, Emily wasn’t in the mood to talk. Today determined whether she would lose a good friend.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Just as she and the imprints had set the table, her front door opened.

“Honey im hooome.” Bella said in a sing song voice.

“Bella!” Emily greeted as she turned around, but the women stopped in her tracks as she observed her friend.

Bella was wearing a green off the shoulder sweater dress, a black choker, and black small hoops to match.

On her feet were black flats but in her hand were black platform heels. But what caught Emily off guard was two things. The giant tattoo starting at Bella’s left shoulder and disappearing under her sleeve. The second shocker was the giant Red diamond on Bella’s left finger. Emily was no expert in diamonds or jewel’s, but she had read about how the red diamond was the rarest and most expensive Gem in the world.

_So, why in the world would Bella be wearing one! And where did she get it from?_

_“_ Bella…you... you look drop dead gorgeous! I mean my god your practically glowing! And my word is that a tattoo!?” She asked as she came closer.

“A tattoo? Where?! how come I didn’t notice?” Quill said as he followed Emily’s eyes.

With Quick action the pack began to look at Bella’s tattoo.

“wow! I never thought you had it in you.” Jared said.

“who cares about that tattoo, what the heck is that rock on your finger? Dude this has to be bigger than my thumb!” Meghan Jodi’s imprint squealed.

“Bella why in the world are you wearing an engagement ring? And why so fast I thought you be a little sad” Leah finally asked, dragging the brunette to the kitchen table. 

Bella blushed from the attention as she sat down.

“oh no you all don’t. You guys don’t get to interrogate me. Not when I was dragged away from my class for some emergency meeting and why would I be sad Leah?”

Emily was going to say something but stopped as she realized the pack was surrounding Bella more then usual. Some of them sniffing her in a very personal fashion.

“um...guys, not that I haven’t missed you all but could all back up a tad…it’s getting uncomfortable.”

“why can’t I smell you? Or hear your heartbeat!” Seth asked in worry as he put his head on Bella’s heart. “I mean it’s there I can feel it. I just can’t hear it!”

“ooookkkkk, everyone back off!” Bella finally shouted as she nudged Seth away from her chest.

Emily looked on in concern.

“how about we ask on question at a time guys” Emily suggested.

“or we can talk about me later and you guys can tell me what this meeting is about? Where’s Sam? I mean Quill rushed us here…so what’s up?”

“Bella...” Emily began as she reached for the girls hand.

“alright I think everyone is here. Everyone take a seat.” Sam ordered.

Emily gave him a dirty look. He knew she was going to tell Bella. Anger burned through Emily. She had never been this angry at her fiancée. Sam had his jerky moments but right now was just the worst.

“Sam.” She tried to interrupt but he shook his head.

“just about everyone is here. Let’s begi- “

Sam was interrupted when the air around them shifted. Every wolf and imprint froze.

“Oh crap…its Paul...” Caleb said fear fully.

As soon as Caleb said it every wolf in the room minus Sam scooted to where if they needed to escape, they could. Imprints were scooped up and place right under there mates arm, a sign of defense against an alpha wolf. The only one who seemed to be unphased was Bella. Matter of fact, it seemed as if she was excited. Emily glanced at the girl in concern. Bella had stood and was facing the door. Seemingly waiting for it to open.

“Bella back up.” Sam ordered as he stood.

“uh no way. Im waiting on Paul. I saved him a seat.”

Eyebrows rose at Bella’s statement.

“What did you just say?” Sam asked his eyes widening.

“You heard me. I am waiting on Paul, I saved him a seat.”

“But…why?” Embry asked his voice going a little high.

“Because he and I are engaged...”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Emily’s mouth dropped open as the words came out of Bella’s mouth.

The entire pack was silent. You could hear a pen drop.

“Bella what in god’s name are you talking about! You and Paul have never interacted!” Jacob accused.

Emily shifted nervously as she looked between them. Ever since There fight on the beach and Bella putting Jacob in his place the two hadn’t interacted much. Bella had basically shunned Jacob, which is something she couldn’t blame the girl for. Jacob had even revealed to the rest of them that Bella and Charlie had moved somewhere else on the reservation but the whole time they had stayed with the blacks, Bella had basically ignored Jacob. So, watching them interact for the time was like watching a volcano erupt.

“Well, since you know everything Jacob, Paul and I all have been friends for a while. Not that its any of your business. Not that its any of your guy’s busines but I thought I would let you know. Despite what you all may think about Paul, he is a great guy and you guys have only seen one side of him. We’ve been dating for a while now and he proposed to me about a week ago. And the reason, you guys can’t smell me or hear my heartbeat is because he marked me which means I took on his personal scent. Look, Paul and I are in love and I know that might be a shocker to some of you, but we would appreciate it if you could be happy for us. “

Emily shivered as she felt Sam’s muscles tighten under his skin. Obviously ready to unleash the wolf.

Wanting to diffuse the situation, Emily tried to calm things down.

“Well, Bella we won’t lie and tell you that were happy because…well, this is such a shock... I mean you and Paul, its... surprising.”

“Its disgusting!!” Jacob shouted “it’s perverted!! I mean how could you just get engaged after Edward - “

Emily watched as fear played on Jacob’s face as he stopped speaking. Following his eyes, she held back a gasp as Paul appeared behind Bella. His arms wrapped around her waist and his head buried in his shoulder. He wore tight black shirt and tan slacks with black shoes. But for the first time since she ever saw him, he was not wearing shades. His eyes glowing yellow.

 **“Sorry im late. Did I miss anything?”** he asked. As if he had not heard the previous conversation.

To her amazement, Bella rubbed her cheek against Paul’s and responded.

“Nope. I was just telling the pack about our engagement. But now that the fanfare is over, I believe we can start. Right? Now jake what did you say about Edward?” she questioned as Bella turned her worried eyes to him.

“You mean you don’t know! I don’t understand Bella Edward is de- “

 **“JACOB QUIET**!!” Sam ordered.

Emily looked at her fiancée and cringed.

The look on Sam’s face said it all. He was going to explode. It may not be now, but it would be soon.

With a deep breath Sam motioned for Paul and Bella to sit.

Emily was going to suggest getting another chair, but Paul simply picked Bella up and placed her in his lap as he sat in her chair.

“Now...” Sam began, every word sounding as if he were eating sand. “The Elders received a call a few days ago… It was one of the Cullen’s.”

Sam paused as he waited for Bella’s reaction, but she didn’t give one.

Emily swallowed hard.

This was NOT going to be good.

“Apparently Half the Cullen clan has been destroyed and the rest are returning temporarily. We were not told who or why. The council and I are requesting that when they arrive you ask them to pack, leave and never return. The pack itself can’t ask because of our treaty but if they hear it from you, they may comply. We can’t allow any more kids to phase Bella. We need you to do this. They are expected to be here around January.”

Some of the pack began to speak but Sam quieted them with a growl.

Emily turned ready for Bella to scream, cry but her face stayed emotionless.

“ **what are you not telling her**...” Paul’s deep and yet powerful voice accused.

“What?” Sam growled.

“ **you heard me alpha. What. Are. you. NOT. Telling her? your pack is giving off the scent of confusion and fear! There wolves are anxious. Now tell us the truth”**. Paul growled.

“are you accusing me of- “

Tired of the secrecy and lies Emily looked at Bella and confessed before Sam could stop her.

“Bella, im sorry we didn’t tell you but one of the Cullen’s dead is… the guy you Dated! Edward, I think is his name” She confessed and from there the river flowed. “ **He was here Bella**. He crossed the border looking for you! His eyes were red! He supposedly found your location and was going to come after you but ...but the pack killed him! They had to! He drank from humans! We think the Cullen’s and the other Golden eyes are coming for revenge! After they killed him another vampire came looking for you…His name was jasper. He was trying to get in touch with you, but He wanted to go through us first, the pack ran him off! Its why the Council want you to speak to the Cullen’s that do arrive. They think if you explain what happened and why it would help. We think more vampires will come to the area! Somethings happening and we dont know what –”

“ **EMILY ENOUGH!”** Sam roared.

“NO Sam! NO!! We have been lying to Bella and its wrong!! Bella, we think there are more vampires coming after us and you! Please Bella! im so sorry! I won’t speak for Sam, but I will apologize for my actions! I should have told you but I though Sam was doing what was right, but I realize we – “

Emily stopped as Bella put a hand up to silence her.

“is there anything else …I need to know?” her voice devoid of any emotion.

“no. no that’s everything but Bella the pack didn’t- “

Once again, Bella held a hand up for her to stop talking.

“Paul...” Bella begged her voice cracking “can we go home now… **Please**...”

Paul didn’t blink as he complied with Bella’s wishes. However, when he was halfway out the door Paul stopped and turned his head towards sam.

“ **We will be talking about this later**. “he said cold and deadly.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

As soon as the door closed, Quill jumped up and ran after Paul shouting his name.

While Quill Ran out, the rest of the pack began to talk at once, but it was Leah’s voice who out spoke the others.

Tears running down her face.

“Sam you bastard!!! You told me Bella already knew!!! Is that why you gave me an alpha order!!? You low down dirty fool!!!I swear I hope Paul kicks you ass!! And if he doesn’t I surely will!!”

Leah then ran out of the house calling Quill’s name.

“Sam…what- what is going on? You told me that you had already told Bella about that Cullen’s death and that the reason she hasn’t been around was because she was grieving. I... can’t believe you would lie to her like that! That you would lie to me like that…I... I got to get out of here. Kim lets go.”

“I think everyone should go to. It’s obvious everyone has been told something different… why don’t you all return tomorrow when we can figure this out.” Emily said as she wiped her eyes.

Everyone followed her instruction except for Jacob. His arms crossed standing at the front door.

“Jacob leave.” Emily whispered.

Jacob looked from her and then to Sam and then stormed out of the house.

Once everyone was gone, Emily sat down next to Sam who had his head in his hands.

“Why Sam? Why did we lie? Why didn’t we just tell Bella the truth? And why did you lie to the pack?”

Sam didn’t respond.

“I hope …I hope you can live with yourself because I can’t. I think we just lost everyone we ever held dear.”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It had to be about three am when Emily heard something like thunder in her living room.

Jumping up she realized Sam was nowhere to be found.

Not knowing why, she slightly opened her door and screamed as six pairs of yellow eyes looked down at her.

**_“where is the Alpha!?”_ **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

**A/N: I promise Sam will not stay a jerk for long! I promise there is a reason why he is acting like this! And Paul will be the one to tell him!** **😊**

_Recap:_

_It had to be about three am when Emily heard something like thunder in her living room._

_Jumping up she realized Sam was nowhere to be found._

_Not knowing why, she slightly opened her door and screamed as six pairs of yellow eyes looked down at her._

**_“where is the Alpha!?”_ **

**_……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_ **

Emily cried as the three unknown wolves hovered over her.

“ **where is he!”** the middle wolf asked again.

“I....I don’t know! He left earlier today, and I haven’t seen him sense.”

“she’s lying.” One of the wolves growled.

**“Tell me the truth. There is no point in lying!”**

Emily shivered as she felt the wolves get closer.

“ok. ok, he was out for a run earlier and never came back!”

**“Good girl.”**

In the blink of an eye Emily felt herself alone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Most Animals know when they are being hunted. They can sense it a mile away and Samuel Uley was no exception. He could **_feel_** the air getting colder and could **_hear_** paws getting closer.

He knew running was useless, but his fight or flight instincts were screaming at him to **run**. The creatures chasing him was bigger than he could ever imagine, and his wolf did not want to get caught.

The lies he had created to keep people safe had backfired and he was getting ready to pay for it.

With stupidity and instinct at the front of his mind, Sam tried to get away faster but the powerful force behind him had his wolf bowing in submission, a lupine whine emitting from his lips.

Sharp K9’s dug into his neck as two wolves surrounded him.

_Leah._

_Quil._

**Alpha!** A dark voice roared in his head **. This was Paul.** Another dominant wolf. More dominant than he ever could be.

Sam refused to respond.

**We don’t need you to talk. We want you to show us! Show us the truth!!! Show us why you lied!!!**

Sam’s wolf didn’t even stand a chance, his mind opened at the other wolfs command.

 _Is this...is this what an alpha order feel likes? Your body, mind, and soul moving against its will_? He asked no one in particular.

 _Doesn’t feel good does it? Leah answered._ Flashes of all the time he used the alpha order against his pack mates, were bombarded into Sam’s head _._

**Enough she wolf. You can talk to your alpha later. Now, answer us Uley! Why did you lie! Show us!!**

Immediately Sam’s mind was open before the three wolves and memories began to play.

_Flashback:_

It had been like any other day. Sam having sent three wolves each to patrol on different sides of the reservation.

Leah, Jared, and Embry on one side

Jacob, Seth and brady on the other.

Sam had placed himself on the mountain top waiting for each wolf to report back. However, there peaceful patrol was broken by the sound howls. Six sharp and angry howls.

**_Howls that meant danger. Howls that signaled vampires._ **

Sam landed on four paws as the many voices of his pack called out to him.

_Sam! It’s a Cullen! But he has red eyes! He- he ran unto the reservation!_

_Sam! He’s calling for Bella! This sicko wants Bella!!!_

**_Find him!! And don’t let him go!! I am right behind you!!_ ** _Sam ordered adrenaline pumping through his body. His wolf howling in anger._

_Sam!!! He got away!! He’s heading towards first beach!!_

_Sam growled as he pushed himself faster, he made it just in time to see the pack surrounding a red eyed vampire with bronze hair and dark circles under his eyes. He looked insane._

_“So. Many. Thoughts.” The vampire hissed “but not the silent mind of my love! Where is she!! Where is my love!!!! What have you mongrels done with her!!”_

_One of the wolves launched themselves at the leech but the leech was faster. He began to taunt them but froze as he heard a stray thought._

_“Forks high school. Of course!”_

_With that the vamp shot off towards the Cullen border. The pack following in strides to catch him._

**_JACOB!! GET HIM!! EMBRY GO LEFT!! LEAH GO RIGHT!! BOX HIM IN!_ **

_Of course, the leech already knew what they were going to do but one thing would distract him._

_Bella would and any kind of thought of her._

**_Everyone think of Bella! Any kind of thought you have ever had! Any interaction! Think about it! It will overwhelm him!!_ **

Sam’s plan came to fruition just as the leech crossed into Cullen territory, he collapsed overwhelmed by the visons the pack brought to him.

“No. No. No No. NO!!! That wasn’t supposed to happen!!! NOOO!! My love wasn’t supposed to be scarred! Her perfect skin!! Her scent!! It was supposed to stay untainted!! Bella. Bella. My Bella.” he screamed.

The Pack let out growls as Sam’s vision of Bella mutilated, bloodied and venom filled body was pushed into the leeches mind.

The leech was so disturbed, that it gave the pack time to strike. Ripping the leech to shreds. And when it was time, the pieces were thrown in flames.

“No!!” a voice yelled out.

The pack crouched in defensive positions as a golden eyed Cullen appeared. His face looking on in horror and despair as he watched his coven mate burn.

“Edward you fool. What did he do?” he asked addressing Sam.

“He broke the treaty. And you need to leave!” Sam growled out.

“and I will but I need to talk to Bella its important. But I want to do right by your laws and inform you that I am here. I planned on staying a few days. Will you let Bella know I am here? I tried calling her, but it was too no avail.”

“once again, you need to leave! You’re not getting anywhere near Bella!” Jacob shouted.

The leech let out a snort.

“yeah, as if you care. Your emotions towards the girl is nothing but petty jealously.” The leech hissed.

“ **enough!”** Sam barked. **“leave or you will have the same fate as your coven mate.”**

The leech made a face but nodded.

 **“** be warned Though, Bella swan is in danger. Grave danger.” The leech hissed and then he disappeared.

Sam sighed and turned towards the pack.

 **“I** **Will tell Bella. Im sure once she finds out, she won’t want to talk about It. Now, Go! And not a word of this to anyone!!”**

With his order locking around their necks like chains, the pack dispersed, leaving only the alpha to watched the burning flames.

“you are weak!!” a voice growled in his head.

Sam jumped. Looking around he didn’t see anyone.

“you are a weak man!!” the voice growled again. “you have no concern for us!!”

“Who are you!” Sam finally yelled out.

“your wolf!!’’

**And then…...everything went black.**

_ End of flashback _

_Sam whined as Paul’s teeth sunk into his neck and a rough shake was given. He knew it had been Paul just from the raw power he gave off._

**“This is exactly what I feared for you and your pack alpha!! Bloodlines being distorted! The unity between man and wolf Separated by hate! Your pack has suffered as great imbalance Alpha! This must be fixed if you want you and your pack to survive. Tell me, have these black outs occurred more than once?”**

_Sam whined and nodded._

_Paul let out a low growl that had all three wolves Bowing in submission._

_“_ **How dare they! How dare you council does not train you pack in the ways of spirit unification! Tell me when you awake from the blackout can you remember anything you said or did?!”**

_Once again Sam shook his head no._

Paul let go of Sam’s neck and phased into his human form. He then punched the nearest tree. An inhuman snarl emitting from his lips.

“ **this explains everything!! It’s why you’ve been acting so strange lately. I figured something was off when you started being a jerk so often, but I couldn’t figure it out!”**

“uh, Paul what’s happening?” Quill asked as he and Leah phased to their human forms.

Paul ran his fingers though his hair as he looked over at sam. A look of empathy blazing through his eyes.

“ **Your alpha is suffering from the separation of He and his wolf. Instead of them being one, their spirits are fighting against each other. The man wants dull control and yet so does the wolf. There is no common ground. Its why, he has been so overprotective of Bella and Emily. It’s the only thing the wolf and the man can agree on. But it also Explains his behavior. Why he has been so volatile, and irrational and not thinking clearly. It’s why Everyone thinks the alpha lied. The man was ready to tell our mate the truth, but the wolf was against. Because their bond was so weak. The wolf overpowered Sam and has taken full control. Right now, the man is barely hanging on.”**

“so, what can we do?” Leah asked in concern as she put Sam’s head in her lap.

“ **we can do nothing, but your alpha can. He needs to go on a spirit walk so he and wolf can merge. They must be on the same page. One body. One mind.”**

“but only the elders can conduct spirit walks...” Quill stated.

“ **That is a false statement. That is what your elders want you to think because they want to be self-important. All your alpha must do is seek the spirits; they will come to him.”**

“the pack will need an alpha…” Sam croaked.

The three wolves looked down to see the alpha no longer a wolf but a man.

“ **well, your beta can take over**.” Paul said as he kneeled beside the alpha.

“no. I need someone who won’t budge by the demands of the pack. I need someone strong...”

All eyes fell on Paul.

**“you have got to be kidding me…”**

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Bella laid on the greenhouse floor. She had no idea how she got there or why. Any voice that tried to speak to her was muffled. Sounding as if they were under water. But Bella didn’t care. Her mind could only replay one thing.

_Edward was dead._

_He had been her first everything. The love she had in her heart for him had never left, it had simply changed. He went from being her everything to being a past remembrance. But that didn’t change that they had loved each other once._

_But to know that his eyes were red was devastating and to know that he had been looking for her hurt even worse._

_What had he wanted? Had he wanted to apologize? Say goodbye? Or kill her._

The thought had Bella sobbing into the dirt.

“oh my, you poor dear! Randall lets help her up.” A women’s voice said with a thick accent.

Bella jumped. She thought she was alone in the greenhouse. But as she looked around, she realized she was no longer in the greenhouse.

She was somewhere else.

Where she was at however slipped her mind when a woman with blonde hair, dark skin and blue eyes began to wipe her face.

A man with dark skin and black hair stood next to her. Looking at Bella in concern.

“Oh Isabella. We’ve been waiting for you. Everything is going to be ok.” The man said as he squatted down in front of her.

Bella gasped.

**_These people were Pauls’ grandparents._ **


	23. Chapter 23

**_ Chapter 23: _ **

**_ A/N: Sorry this chapter is off schedule guys And its so short!. I have just been so exhausted during work that by the time I get home, my eyes aren’t even open! And I work with kids during the day and it is extremely hard to write a story when kindergarteners are pulling at your sleeves. Anyway, here ya go! And as for your questions yes Bella is in the spirit world! I promise the next chapter will be very long! _ **

**_ …………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….. _ **

When Leah clearwater heard the name Paul Lahote. A monster came to mind. A vicious, cold, and not caring monster. At least that’s how the pack had portrayed him. When he did come around, the guy had been silent and cold. And don’t get her started on his eyes. Those bright blue eyes. Almost like they saw through her soul. The pack had portrayed him as violent. almost like a dog with rabies who was out of its mind.

**However.…they had been wrong.**

**Dead wrong.**

Paul wasn’t anything like she thought.

He emitted power that rivaled Sam and Jacob’s combined and even though it made her wolf want to buckle down in submission the were, had been a perfect gentleman.

Even right now as He laid a weakened Sam in bed. Not once did he try to kick the wolf while he was down.

“ **You need to leave tomorrow at Dawn.”** Paul instructed Sam.

“you’ll take over as alpha?” Sam questioned.

**“only temporarily.”**

Sam nodded and closed his eyes. The exhaustion taking over his body.

Leah walked out the room and found Emily sitting at her kitchen table. Eyes puffy and red.

“…are you...alright?” She asked hesitantly. Even though she let Sam go a long time ago, that didn’t mean that Leah didn’t care and not did it mean that she didn’t care about Emily.

“…im his imprint Leah and I had no idea any of this was going on…;”

Leah shook her head.

“There was no way for you to know Emily. You’re not a wolf. Your a woman who was tossed into the supernatural without warning. Don’t guilt yourself. The best thing you can do is be supportive.”

 **“actually, the best thing you can do is take a vacation**.”

Both women jumped at the new alpha’s presence.

“Excuse me?” Emily asked. Fear, anger, and confusion lacing her voice.

“ **You and Sam are connected. All his unstable emotions have worn you down. Because he couldn’t think straight neither can you… tomorrow at dawn a car will be waiting to take you too an undisclosed location. I suggest you get some sleep.”**

 **“** What? Y-you’re sending me away. Who do you think you are?” she asked. Her anger overriding her fear.

“ **we think you’re an imprint with a distressed mate. We think you’re a woman who has spent half of her adult life serving others and forgetting about herself. Once again, tomorrow morning a car will pick you up and take you to an undisclosed location. Now, get some sleep.”**

Leah swallowed hard as Paul walked out the door. With a quick hug to Emily, she followed.

“so…uh, what do we do now? And Where’s Quill?” Leah asked hesitantly.

“ **We sent him on a quick patrol. And right now, we get some sleep because there will be a lot to do tomorrow. Besides, Quill does not like to be away from you or Bella for too long. He has a thing for you. You know.”**

Leah blushed bit her lip as she followed the new alpha to his home. Were Quills feeling s for her that obvious? Things had been drastically different just a few hours ago.

Flashback:

_As soon as the door closed, Quill jumped up and ran after Paul shouting his name._

_While Quill Ran out, the rest of the pack began to talk at once, but it was Leah’s voice who out spoke the others._

_Tears running down her face._

_“Sam you bastard!!! You told me Bella already knew!!! Is that why you gave me an alpha order!!? You low down dirty fool!!!I swear I hope Paul kicks you ass!! And if he doesn’t I surely will!!”_

_Leah then ran out of the house calling Quill’s name._

_“Quill! Quill! Come-“Leah stopped._

_Because in front of her, was an angry looked Paul, a comatose Bella in his arms and quill was blocking his way to Bella’s truck._

_**“get out of the way**.” Paul said quietly and yet Deadly._

_“no. Especially with what Bella just found out. What are you going to do? How are you going to help her?”_

_“Quill don’t antagonize him!” Leah warned._

_A growl was released from Paul’s lips and Both wolves shuddered._

**_“How about both of you shut up and come with me. We can talk then...”_ **

_Still unsure but curious evermore, the two wolves hopped in the truck with their estranged Pack mate._

**_End Flash back._ **

**_…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_ **

**_Meanwhile back with Bella:_ **

“y- your Paul’s grandparents…” Bella gasped.

Paul’s grandmother smiled as his grandfather helped her off the ground.

“indeed, we are. It seems our Paul mentioned us. Im so glad he hasn’t forgotten about us.” Julia smiled.

“He talks about you guys often… um but not to be rude…where am I?”

“your in the spirit world dear.” Paul grandfather told her

“I am…but how?”

“we called you. We saw how upset you were, besides it was time we met. Come, Isabella. We have so much to talk about…” Paul’s grandmother said seriously as she stuck out a hand for Bella to take.

The question was…would Bella take it?

****


	24. Chapter 24

**_“how long have you and Atera been mates?”_ **

Leah jumped as Paul broke the silence that had filled There walk. With his whole being undetectable, many often forgot he was there.

“what do you mean?” she asked shyly.

**“you know exactly what we mean…”**

Leah rolled her eyes with the intent to keep quiet, but her mouth betrayed her.

“it happened by accident… we got stuck on a patrol together and ...well ...we just started hanging out. He doesn’t treat me like one of the guys or Sam’s ex-girlfriend he treats me like-"

“ ** _an equal_**.” Paul spoke.

“Exactly. He treats me like an equal. And yet…he treats me as if I were vulnerable and ...I like it. Ever since I phased...I haven’t felt like myself. Like...I bulked up and gained all these muscles…I stopped feeling feminine. Quil, makes me feel like im a somewhat normal girl.”

“ **so why do you hesitate on telling him your feelings?”**

Leah stopped her eyes downcast to the ground.

“you already know why Paul….”

A soft and yet firm hand lifted Leah’s head and dark eyes met blue ones.

 **“Hear us now she wolf…Love takes risk. We found our life partner by taking a risk. Your heart is fragile and has been broken…But the right one will be able to help heal the pieces. …Give Love a chance** **again.”**

With that said, Paul pressed his cheek against hers and gave a small rumble. The sound and vibrations sending a peace like never before through Leah’s body.

**“Come… you deserve a good night’ rest...”**

From that moment on, Leah knew…her life had been turned upside down and once again Paul Lahote had changed her perspective.

**_………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_ **

Bella took Julia’s hand and a feeling of peace washed over her.

“such a beautiful spirit. Come child.”

In a blink of an eye Bella was no longer outside. Instead, she was sitting in a living room. Two large armchairs in front of her and one behind her.

“sit Isabella. Would you like some tea?” Randall asked.

“um sure. I didn’t know you could drink in the spirit world?” she questioned.

Paul’s grandparents gave a chuckle.

“There are many things that can be done my dear.” Julia informed. “now, Im sure you’re wondering why you’re here correct?”

“yes mam…”

“well, we have been watching you for a long time. Isabella. An awfully long time. Even before our deaths. I tell you; you are an exceptional young woman. We are so blessed that our grandson has finally found you.”

“wait… what do you mean you have been watching me? “

“Your family and ours goes back to your great great grandparents. Particularly on your father’s side. The swans had been visiting the reservation for quite some time.” Randall began.

“yes, your grandmother and I were best friends before we went our separate ways.”

“you and grandma were friends?” Bella questioned.

“yes mam, thick as thieves.”

“so...what happened?”

Julia sighed. 

“Love can change a person Bella. As you know.” She smiled sadly.

Bella flinched. Love had indeed changed her. For the worst with Edward and yet for the best with Paul.

The very thought of Edward had tears brimming.

It’s not that she wanted him back or that her love for Paul wavered. But Edward had been her first love and the last time she saw him he had dumped her.

There hadn’t been any closure.

“Oh Isabella. It hurts now but those wounds will heal over time.” Randall said as she handed her a cup of tea.

“but It hurts. It hurt so much...” she cried.

Warm hands caressed her face. She opened her eyes to see Julia kneeling in front of her, tears of her won threatening to shed.

“oh, sweet child. Grief comes in many stages. Your grandmother and I stopped being friends because of love. We had fallen in love with the same man but of course, neither one of us wanted to fight over him so we let him go. But your grandfather, was persistent. He chased after me and I caved. We were young and dumb. I married your grandfather when I was seventeen and he was eighteen. I we soon married and my was your grandmother heated. She resented me. And I resented her. Eventually my marriage to your grandfather fell apart and your grandmother swooped in. I left out of heartbreak and anger but...if hadn’t I would have never found my soul mate. The point of me telling you this Isabella is not just for you to know how your and Paul’s lives intertwine but how to overcome. As much as I loved your grandfather, I had to let him go. He wasn’t good for me and when he died…I did grieve for him just as you are grieving now. Embrace your grief, because through it you will come out stronger.”

Another wave of tears washed over Bella. She so many questions and yet none of them could come out of her mouth because of her grief.

“I think that’s enough for now.” Randall said as he squeezed her hand.

“I Believe it is dear. We have a gift for you young one. You’ll see it when you go back to the physical realm. Just close your eyes…”

“but… wait...will I see you guys again? And what about Paul?” she asked hoarsely

“All in due time sweet one. All in due time. now close your eyes…”

When Bella closed her eyes, she felt something like the wind shift and when she opened them, she met the concerned eyes of Addi and Adeline.

“Mon Cheri! You gave us quiet a fright!” Addi said as he picked her up and carried her bridal style. His nose buried into her hair.

Adeline was silent as she caressed Bella’s face. Her eyes red from Crying.

“don’t worry, well explain when we get in the house. Your fathers home by the way. He wants to see you.”


	25. Chapter 25

**_ Swett, south Dakota _ **

Peter Whitlock ducked as a tree was swung his way.

“Stupid! Stupid! Why are you just now tellin me!!” Jasper roared at him.

Peter ducked again as the major went on a rampage.

“you know how my gift works major. I can’t control it.it just speaks to me!” peter said as he exposed his neck in submission. Now he wasn’t a wimp, but he also wasn’t stupid. Peter knew not to buck up when the major emerged.

It had to be about three hours before the major finally ended his rampage. With a sigh his sire ran his fingers through his hair and stood up relaxing his shoulders.

“If we are going to protect Bella then we are going to need more help. You, charlotte and I can’t do it by ourselves.”

“what about the mutts?” peter asked.

Jasper let out a growl.

“Ran me off last time I went. Destroyed Edward too not that he didn’t deserve it. Who I need to talk to is that strange wolf connected to Bella. The guy has no scent, no heartbeat, nuthin. It was almost like he didn’t exist.”

“How are you going to get to him?” Peter asked.

Jasper licked his lip and skipped a rock across the lake as he thought.

“Were gonna need Garrett maybe even Alistair.”

“Garrett I can see ...but Alistair? You really want a nomad like that on your side? Do we even know where to find him?”

“doesn’t matter, we need to find him before Bella gets into the wrong hands. Now let’s go.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Paul’s eyes as they scented the air. The spirits within him restless from being away from there mate.

Nervousness, fear, anxiety, anger…

None of it was the normal peace and power that clung to Their den.

Right now, the only thing they wanted to do was scoop up their mate and bury the in her scent. they also wanted to comfort her. While they didn’t care for the obsessive vampire after her, They did care for those who brought her any shred of peace. But right now, that peace was destroyed. Destroyed by devastation.

**By grief.**

He knew grief. He knew Grief very well.

The grief of losing those close to you. It was heart shattering and if you let it, it would consume you.

And unfortunately, Paul had let it consume him.

 ** _we never did have proper closure_**. Fox admitted.

The memories of his grandparents bodies lying face down flashed before him.

Paul closed his eyes as he allowed Leah into the house before him.

It was a day; he the man did not like to remember. He buried it deep inside of him.

The scent of his mate lingered, and he could hear heartbeat.

Not bothering to greet the others in their den, they climbed the stairs to th bedroom and opened it to see their mate curled up on the bed.

A rumble escaped their lips as they scented the room.

 ** _Our mate is upset. We must comfort. We must claim. We must make her ours._** his spirit animals chanted.

Paul, however, shook his head.

Their mate wasn’t ready. Not quite yet.

With slow and predatory steps, he approached his mate.

**_“Isabella…”_ **

Their mate rolled over and looked at them with puffy red eyes that seemed to have cried the most of their tears.

“Hey… I missed you guys...” she greeted as she rubbed her eyes.

“ **Did you eat? You need to eat?”** they asked.

A small chuckle that sounded like music to their ears was released from there mate.

“you know im going to get fat if you all keep trying to feed me.”

“ **That is because our mate requires sustenance. How are you? We smell despair and some form of…acceptance?”**

Their mate sighed as she leaned her head unto there chest. A sound of pleasure releasing from both of their lips.

The skin-on-skin contact causing a spike of electricity to burst between them.

“…Even though... Edward hurt me, I did love him at some point. He had been my first love... and knowing that he’s dead. It hurts. Especially since we never got to say goodbye. The closure…”

“ **We understand..”**

“we went to the spirit world today...”

“ **we knew it would be a matter of time...”**

“you knew?!” There mate asked sitting up.

**“We knew it could have been a possibility. It is rare but the spirits have been known to call the mates of our clan. What did you see?”**

Their mate hesitated but then relaxed as they let a rumble of comfort wash over her.

“...we met…your grandparents…”

**Silence.**

**Dead silence.**

**“They appeared to you.**..” They asked in shock. The man and spirit. Not knowing what to say. They had ventured into the spirit almost every day of their lives and not once had they seen the spirits of there grandparents.

“yes. They revealed a lot of things. Apparently, your grandmother was married to my grandfather before they divorced, and my grandfather found my grandmother. Our grandmothers were best friends, but they clashed when my grandfather came into the picture…”

**“...We never knew that…but that explains why your house had the faintest scent of our grandmother. We thought we were going crazy...”**

“Paul… They love you so much. And apparently you and I were destined to be together... if you can believe that?”

Feeling their mates emotions shift, they rolled her over to where they were hovering over her. A knee between her thighs. Her brown eyes wide.

“ **why do you doubt us? Must we continue to prove our love to you? Day in and day out?”**

A blush crept upon their mates face as an array of emotions played upon her face.

“.. I don’t doubt your love...I don’t doubt that you care... but need to know why? With Edward…I was just an interest to him. Yes, there may have been some warped form of love, but it was an obsessive love. But you…why do you love me Paul? I mean…If we didn’t have the supernatural in our lives would we have ever crossed paths?”

A low growl vibrated from there chest as they looked at their mate.

So vulnerable.

Her every fear and insecurity on display.

It wasn’t that she was doubting or seconding guessing their love...by their mate needed reassurances and deep down, so did the man.

The man needed the reassurance that his mate loved him despite his own flaws.

**Claim her. wolf chanted.**

**Become one. Fox urged.**

**_Make her ours forever._ **

**_“let us show you. Let us erase the doubt. Let us reassure you...”_ **

**_And with that said Paul leaned down and captured their mates lips._ **

**_Right now, he was going tp put away everything he had to do._ **

**_He wouldn’t think of the elders or seeing Sam off_ **

**_Or even the business meeting he had._ **

**_Right now he just wanted to comfort and be comforted by his mate._ **

**_………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_ **

Quill stretched and shook off the snow as he approached his home.

Tonight, he would sleep at Paul’s, but he couldn’t do that until he got a change of clothes and his toothbrush.

For once, his happy go lucky attitude couldn’t break him out of the funk he was in.

So many things were running through his mind.

_Leah, Bella, Sam, the pack…Paul…_

_Who would of though the pack psycho murderer was a good guy. He still gives me the creeps. I mean all that power radiates off him. I have never felt anything like it. Jacob and Sam put together couldn’t rival the power that Paul emits. Where does he get it from?_ Quil thought.

_And then there’s Bella. I don’t know if she’ll survive this…._

Quill hung his head as he gripped his dresser.

_The pain that radiated off her face when she found out about the leeches. How much more can she take? How much more will she take? And as much as I’m glad that she’s in a healthy relationship, but the devastation that she has faced. It just seems like its one thing after the other. doesn’t she catch a break? And-_

_“_ Q? you okay honey?” His mother asked.

Quill straightened as his mother entered the room. Being sure to wipe the stray tears from his eyes.

“yeah... its just a lot going on. Hey mom.…. why haven’t you talked to Bella yet?” he asked as he got his duffle bag ready.

His mother sighed as she played with a few strands of hair.

“well, I honestly don’t know…I figured I would give her space and let her come to me.”

Quill shook his head in frustration as he put on a fresh pair of shoes.

“Mom…right now, Bella’s going to need all the support she can get. Right now…she needs her family. She needs us and she needs you… can you call her tomorrow. No, even better ill send her over. She’s going to need you help. “

With that said, Quill kissed his mother on the cheek and jogged out into the snow.

Two women on his mind.

The two who needed him most.

**A/N: sorry, this is update is so late guys! I caught a bad cold and was down for a while. You guys are awesome and thank you for your patience**.

_._


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Confliction and the gift

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for sticking with me and im so glad you guys are enjoying the story. I want to make a quick clarification. A few chapters ago Paul marked and claimed Bella. In our last chapter, He did it again so that he could comfort her and comfort himself. Just thought I would clarify that. I also thought I would bring to light that there’s a reason why Paul’s grandparents haven’t revealed themselves to him. But they will at the right time** **😊 Oh! And I know a lot of you want to know what happened to Bella during her two weeks in volturi and why Edward had red eyes. Trust me I will divulge that soon.**

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….**

The board room tensed as cold blue eyes stared at the man at the front of the room.

Brandon cull had not worked for Renard industries for long, but he had worked long enough to know **_not_** to tick off the CEO.

The CEO who signed all their paychecks.

The CEO who practically had eyes behind his head.

Paul Renard was a force to be reckoned with and Brandon felt sorry for the schmuck who was about to face his wrath.

“ **you want to repeat that?”**

Brandon jumped as he took in the situation at hand.

Tommy whinstone had just stupidly challenged their Boss.

Their very unhappy Boss.

No moved. No one even dared to breath.

“yes. I will...” Tommy stupidly challenged. “Art is stupid and so is science! Why is the company wasting its time and money on something that won’t last? We need to be investing in other things!! Things that are worthwhile.”

Brandon turned to look at Mr. Renard. A very scary smile coming across his face as he stood. His eyes hidden behind dark shades that complemented his Armani suit.

“Worthwhile huh. You talk about my company wasting time and resources, but you know what I see? I see that you. Mr. whinstone are a waste of my time. you sir are a waste of my resources! You sir are a waste of my money. So how about **you** get out of my boardroom! Your fired.”

Tommy’s face was tomato red as he sputtered about and tried to come up with excuses.

“Not one word. Get out of my Boardroom…Now or I will remove you myself. Cause trust me **_I_** **_won’t need security.”_**

With such a serious threat in the air. Tommy swallowed his pride and ran out.

All eyes then turned to Mr. Renard who had cracked his knuckles and let out something that sounded like a growl. Brandon however, scratched his ears because there was no way, his boss growled.

“now that the trash is taken out, lets continue…”

As soon as the meeting was over everyone went about there way, leaving the CEO to sit and ponder about what took place.

Paul…was exhausted.

It took everything in him to get up and out of bed this morning. And it didn’t help that Quill had been in his refrigerator, eating all his food. But most of all he had not wanted to leave his mate and the warmth that she gave off. He was worried about her. no, **_they_** were worried about her.

And It wasn’t just about her grief for the leech.

Something else was wrong, they just couldn’t pinpoint what.

 _We should take her away and isolate her in our den_ , _she needs our scent and ours only_ wolf growled.

Possessively.

Oh! Oh! I agree!! I agree!! We should take her away!! She could meet the others!! Fox purred.

Paul shook his head.

**We can’t get away just yet, besides, she’ll meet the others when we leave for Christmas break. And that’s if well be able to leave this year. I can’t leave the pack with Sam gone. I pray the spirits help him. Because the pack will not take my being alpha well and neither will the Elders. Quill and Leah can only take so many patrols before we tell the pack what’s going on. Still can’t believe Sam didn’t want to tell them.**

**_Flashback:_ **

_Paul stood bleary eyed but alert as Sam and Emily said their goodbyes to his mate. The sun wasn’t even out yet and snow was thick on the ground._

_Emily opened her mouth to apologize but his mate waved her off._

_“its over em. Stop it. I want you to have fun ok. Enjoy the sun!” his mate cheered._

_But behind her smile, he could see a tinge of sadness. Sam and Emily were like a second pair of parents. And his mate valued them to the highest esteem._

_Once Emily let go of his mate, Sam hesitantly approached her. But his mate was having none of that. She quickly threw herself into his arms. A purr of contentment escaping his lips._

_“ill miss you.” She whispered._

_“and I will miss you. But I need to get the wolf under_ control. I feel like im losing my mind…”

_Sam with Bella still his arms looked up at Paul._

_“Take care of her and the pack. And watch out for the elders they-”_

_Paul rolled his eyes. Sam knew that Bella was in good hands, but he just couldn’t resist saying it._

_“Sam chill out. I go this.”_

_“im giving you full control here Paul. I trust you…but being Alpha isn’t easy.” Sam warned._

_Paul nodded and looked out into the snowy dark sky._

_“its time.”_

_After Sam and Emily shared a kiss. The latter ducked into the limousine. As soon as the limousine was out of sight Sam phased and disappeared into the dark forest._

_“what do we do now?” Quill asked looking at his new alpha for guidance._

_“For now, you and Leah will patrol. Tonight, we will gather the pack and the elders. I will tell them of what is going on.”_

_Both wolves nodded and disappeared to patrol._

_Paul turned and looked at his mate._

_“let’s get back to bed…”_

**_End flashback_ **

Wolf let out a loud growl.

_You dare doubt me boy? May I remind you who I am? Who we are! WE are the leader of our clan. Of our people and we will not be doubted. That itself is an insult. When did you start doubting our authority? When did the man become so weak!!_

**I am not weak!!** Paul shot back.

Both of you stop it! Stop it right now! Fox hissed. Both you ought to be ashamed!! We have coexisted since the day of our birth! And that won’t stop now! Wolf Paul is a man! Just as he is one of us. We are three beings, one soul. And Paul, wolf has a point. Why allow the doubt now. Walk in your authority!...

Paul laid his head on the table as Fox ripped him a new one. He often spent so much time in the spirit realm that he pushed his humanity back. To Paul, his humanity was his weakness. It made him vulnerable, confused, and conflicted.

And that exactly how he felt now.

**Vulnerable.**

Too much was happening at once and while the spirit could handle it, the man was having a hard time.

“Paul…” a voice called.

Paul shot up and looked around.

He was no longer in the conference room but standing in an open field.

“Paul.” A deeper voice called.

Paul **_knew_** those voices.

“Paul? How quick you were to forget…”

Paul felt himself suffocating as a face emerged in front of him and long arms reached out.

_Arms that hadn’t held him in years… Tears began to form as those arms. So, filled with love wrapped around him._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Bella sipped her tea, but it really didn’t help. She was still nervous.

“Bella Bee? Do you want any cookies?” Joy asked.

Looking up, Bella could tell joy was just as nervous.

Neither one knew what to say.

“How about we just cut to the chase aunt joy. Quill practically dragged me out the house this morning. Saying you wanted to see me?” she questioned.

Joy sighed as she slumped down next to her niece.

“Yes, he’s right. I just wanted to see you. We didn’t get to talk after the explosion of emotions a while ago. And while he didn’t give me any details, he said you were going through something which is obvious. You look like you haven’t been sleeping and in truth you and I have t talked for years. You would think that we would have come together as soon as you moved back…but things were different then.”

Bella looked at her aunt so many things crossed her mind. Growing up she never had a true mother figure to depend on. Her mother was selfish and flighty. Only wanting to be best friends and gossip. And then, she met Esme Cullen. That women had changed her life. She was truly the mother figure Bella had needed but then she left. However, as Bella looked up at joy, she realized everything she ever wanted. Everything she ever needed was right here and front of her. She had had it all along. Even as a kid when she would spend her summers here. Sue, Sarah, and Joy had been women that Bella admired. Time however had ruined those relationships.

Sarah dying had devastated Bella. It felt like she had lost her own mother.

And then when she moved back to forks, she had been so infatuated with the Cullen’s that she never thought to visit Sue or joy.

And they of course had no idea how to handler her.

Especially sue. Bella knew her aunt blamed her for Seth and Leah phasing, but nothing could be done. It was misplaced anger and misplaced judgment.

“Do you blame me?” Bella suddenly blurted.

“huh? What on earth do you mean?”

“do you blame me?! For Quill phasing! For the Cullen’s coming back and ruining things. Because…sometimes I blame myself. I mean…if I had just listened to Billy’s warning. Heck if had just listened to Edwards warning ...maybe...maybe he’d still be alive. And maybe Sam wouldn’t be fighting with his wolf and maybe uncle harry would still be alive and maybe if I just hadn’t been born my parents would be happy! -“

So, consumed with her own grief and anger Bella didn’t see the tan hand coming towards her face.

It was the impact of the slap that caused her to freeze.

Swallowing hard she looked at her aunt in shock.

Joy stood to her full height and slapped her niece again.

Her voice filled with anger and devastation as she spoke.

“Isabella Marie swan. I swear to god if I ever hear that out of your mouth again, I won’t let you live to see tomorrow. I wont lie to you. I never have. I have never sugar coated anything and I won’t start now. If you had stayed away from the Cullen’s than maybe and only maybe! **_This_** pack might not have phased but eventually some generation of wolves would have. The state of Washington is just too bland for supernatural creates not to hide in it. But You can not put the blame of everyone’s life on you! Yes, you are the reason the vampires stayed longer then normal, but you were in love Bella. You can’t change who you love. But for you say that you wished to never be born! Your parents were already struggling! Renee was already unhappy! You didn’t change that! And as for Edward dying, honey that was out of your control. There are many things that are out of your control. But one thing I know is true that everyone who has ever loved you doesn’t regret it. Im sure that forever long Edward was alive that you made his existence special. And that is what you must remember. You must remember the good times. The smiles and the laughs. And I get it sweetie, I do. The pain it never goes away but over time it starts to weaken. Especially when your surrounded by those who love you. And Bella it’s alright to grieve. Let it our Bella. Really let it out. You dont have to be strong anymore honey. ill help carry the burden. And I am sorry. I am so sorry for not being there when you needed me, but I am here now.”

The dam broke and Bella collapsed in her aunts arms.

The tears that she thought were gone emerged and the grief that she held for her former vampire family for once burst through. It hadn’t been just Edwards death that affected her but the fact that he had come back and that his family would be grieved as well. And for once no one was angry at her for loving them. No, she didn’t want to be a vampire but once upon of time the Cullen’s had been her family. And now she had a new family who was falling apart at the seams.

But now, she wasn’t alone.

**_Right now, she wasn’t alone._ **

While Living with her mother Bella had only herself to depend on and even living with her father, she had responsibility but right now in her aunts arms she didn’t have to worry about anything. She didn’t have to be responsible for anyone but herself. Right now, she embraced all the emotions she had tried to avoid.

**She could finally face herself.**

Bella gasped.

Something in her had snapped. Almost like a rubber-band breaking and all the pressure she had felt suddenly released.

It was then she felt her body shift and Joys gasp of surprise.

**“oh my gosh. Bella!! You…you’re a fox!”**

Bella tried to respond but instead of words something like a hiss or a yelp sounded out.

Her aunt ran out the room but quickly returned with a mirror.

“Bella, look!”

Bella who was closer to the floor then she realized had to stretch and if she could scream, she would have.

staring at her in the mirror was a fox. A brown fox with red and white tips on the paws, tail and it looked like a stripe along her back but what shocked her the most was her eyes.

**_Her eyes were turquoise. A glowing bright turquoise_ **

**_“This, child is our gift to you...” a voice whispered in the air._ **

**_And then…Bella saw black._ **

****

****


	27. Regaining humanity and Embracing the supernatural

**Chapter 27: regaining Humanity and embracing the supernatural**

**A/N: Just so we are all on the same page, Bella turning into a fox was the gift Paul grandparents were talking about!**

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Paul wiped the tears that wouldn’t seem to stop flowing and the snot that was hanging from his nose.

“Grand’Mere...”

His grandmother helped wipe away the tears and handed him a tissue from out of nowhere.

“Well, Pauly pop. You have had a rough time oui?”

Paul leaned his cheek into his grandmothers hand. It had been so long since he felt her touch and even longer since he’d seen her face. Yes, he had pictures of his grandparents around, but he often refused to look at them.

The pain that would explode in his heart when ever he did. It was just too much.

“you stopped being human, son.”

Paul whipped around to see his grandfather.

“...I..I couldn’t remember…” Paul responded.

“well, it’s time to learn again...”

“I can’t grandpere.” Paul said as he began to panic.

He **couldn’t** face the man. He didn’t **_want_** to face the man. The man was weak. His humanity made him weak.

His humanity cost him everything.

“why not? Tell us what you’ve been avoiding Paul?”

Paul closed his eyes and shook his head.

“Tell us Paul.”

“Tell us.”

“Tell us.”

“Tell us”

“Tell us.”

The voices of his grandparents began to warp into one and the pressure became too much.

Paul clutched his head as he fell to his knees.

The confession he never wanted to admit escaping his lips.

**“ITS MY FAULT! YOUR DEATHS WERE MY FAULT!!MY HUMANITY PREVENTED ME FROM PROTECTING YOU!! I heard your screams and instead of going to you! I ran!! I ran and I hid like a coward!!”**

With the truth finally out, Paul screamed into the ground.

**That had been his ultimate shame.**

The story he told everyone about finding his grandparents lifeless bodies was a half-truth.

Yes, he had found them but…it was the screaming that alerted him to an invader. And while they screamed, he hid.

He hid in his closet, covered his ears, and cried.

And when all was silent that’s when he decided to check.

The image would forever haunt him.

The blood and his grandparents mutilated body.

If he had not ran, then maybe-

**“PAUL! OPEN YOUR EYES!”**

Paul did so and kneeling in front of him were his grandparents but standing behind them was a little boy. Black hair, Blue eyes and covered in blood.

**The little boy was him.**

“its time to stop the guilt son.” His grandfather said.

“it wasn’t your fault Paul. You were a child. We are glad you didn’t interfere. If you had, you would have died. You cannot carry a burden that does not belong to you.” His grandmother stated. She then turned to his younger self and held out a comforting hand.

His younger self took her hand with hesitation.

“Paul its time to tell yourself the truth. We can tell you till we are blue in the face but if you don’t believe it then we can’t help you.”

Paul looked upon his younger self with bleary eyes.

He looked so innocent.

So fragile.

And yet so scared.

But if he looked deeper into those eyes, he could see a warrior brewing underneath.

His grandmother pushed him closer.

Paul sighed.

“hey. Hey kiddo.” He croaked.

His younger self ducked and avoided eye contact.

Had he always been this shy?

“you’ve...you’ve been through a lot huh…?”

There was an awkward silence before Paul just let go. He gathered his younger self into his arms and said the words they both needed to hear.

“hey, listen to me bud. It wasn’t your fault. **That night** , it wasn’t your fault. You were a kid. An innocent kid. Grand’Mere and Grandpere dont blame you. They are glad you hid because they wanted to protect you. They love you so much and could never blame you! Their deaths were not your fault.”

As he said the words, his younger self began to cry.

And then with acceptance of the truth, smiled and faded from his arms.

“Paul…”

Paul looked up to see both his grandparents Bathed in light, there bodies slowly fading away.

“We are so proud of you! And we are proud of the mate you have chosen. She’s a dear. We will always be there for you! We love you Paul! We know we made the right choice! we have one more thing for you. “

Paul was confused at first but gasped as a man walked toward him.

The man had long hair.

Ribbed muscles and a serene smile on his face.

He also had a goatee.

But what caught Paul off guard was the blue eyes.

“w-who are you?” he asked.

The man reached down and helped Paul to his feet.

But he didn’t let go.

**“ _Im you_. The you, you were always meant to be. The you ** _without_ **the guilt. I have been here all along. Just waiting for you to get your act together.”**

Paul looked up in amazement.

 **“it’s time.”** his other self said commanded.

“time for- “

Paul didn’t have time to ask before he and his other self-began to glow and then **He saw black.**

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Bella groaned as she opened her eyes.

_Where am I? what happened?_

As she tried to sit up, her body failed her. It felt like she had been hit by a truck.

“oh man what happened?” she asked aloud.

“Bella? You awake?”

Bella opened her eyes to see a concerned Quill leaning over her.

“Quill? What’s wrong what happened?”

“you passed out _! and you’re asking me if im ok_.” Quill said somewhat angry. “What the heck happened to you! Mom called me saying something about you and a fox. I had to leave Leah on patrol by herself .I swear Bella bee, you can’t be alone for second.”

Bella could tell he was joking at the end as she sat up. looking around she realized she was in Quill’s bedroom. She hadn’t been in here since she was a child. It felt kind of nice. She could hear her and Quill’s laughter bouncing off the walls from their childhood. Once she finally took in her surroundings, Bella turned to look at Quill.

“so, I passed out, that’s happed before. But why are you looking like **your** about to pass out Quill?”

Her cousin shifted nervously.

“well. Mom said you phased into a fox before you just fell to the floor and passed out and then apparently you phased back human and unlike us wolves your clothes stay on. And my instinct tells me this has a lot to do with Paul?”

Bella sat in silence as the memories of her conversation with joy came rushing back.

**_“This, child is our gift to you...” a voice whispered in the air._ **

**_And then…Bella saw black._ **

“oh my gosh!!” She suddenly exclaimed as excitement ran through her. “That’s right!! I did turn into a fox!! It was a gift from …uh...let’s just say it was a gift! Q! do you know what this means!!”

Quill looked at Bella as if she had an extra arm. Her obvious excitement not registering with him.

“sorry bee, I don’t. and can you sit down. We don’t need you fainting again. Paul’s already going to have my neck.”

“Quill focus!! I can phase into a fox!! I am a supernatural creature!! I’m not useless anymore!!” She squealed, now standing on the bed, and jumping a little.

She stopped however, when she saw the seriousness on quills face. His brown eyes now black and a small growl filled the air.

**“...is that ...is that how you see yourself?”**

“What?”

“Is that how you see yourself! That with supernatural abilities your suddenly not useless!!” Quill accused.

“But I was useless Quill!! Any supernatural creature could come after me! Now, I can protect myself and others!” Bella argued.

Quill shook his head.

“Bella…You were not useless. Vulnerable.…yes. But you were not useless. You never were. I have never seen anyone go through the things you have and still come out sane. So, don’t use your new supernatural abilities as an excuse to cover up your own inner strength. With or without the supernatural your still you. Don’t let anything change that.”

Bella bowed her head as Quill’s words washed over her.

“Q, you have to understand…I was surrounded by supernatural creatures…and always seen as the human. The weak human. I was always in the way, or I always needed to be protected. I was the prey but this…time…this time…I can protect others...I can be beside you guys instead of on the sidelines… **_I don’t have to be weak_**.”

By now, Bella had wrapped her arms around her herself, as if she were trying to hold it all together.

However warm and calloused hands unwrapped those arms and lifted her chin.

**“You never were.”**

The two cousins smiled. one accepting that the supernatural had been brought into their life and the other accepting that the humanity had gone.

A/N: Hi guys! thanks for your patience and your notes of love! Sorry for the slow updates. I am in my junior year of college, so I have to balance everything !. I also want to let you all know about the last sentence in this chapter. Its not that Bella is no longer human, it is just that Quill must accept that she is no longer fully human. She is now one of them. a supernatural being. She is no longer his human cousin who like she says is on the sidelines, she can now fight beside him. And from Quill's perspective, he does not want Bella defining her worth or strength based on her new supernatural ability. just thought I would clarify! love you guys! see you next chapter!


End file.
